


Haikyuu Ficlets (SFW)

by lady_rice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 48,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_rice/pseuds/lady_rice
Summary: A bunch of tooth-rotting fluffy drabbles with your favourite characters in Haikyuu!Taken from my Tumblr: rice-hime.(Chapters occasionally rearranged.)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Futakuchi Kenji/Reader, Goshiki Tsutomu/Reader, Haikyuu/Reader, Hanamaki Takahiro/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Hirugami Sachirou/Reader, Hoshiumi Kourai/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kita Shinsuke/Reader, Komori Motoya/Reader, Konoha Akinori/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yaku Morisuke/Reader
Comments: 63
Kudos: 615





	1. How do they handle compliments (HCs) 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do they handle compliments (HCs) 1
> 
> The “__.exe has stopped responding.” Squad  
> Hinata Shouyo, Kageyama Tobio, Kyoutani Kentarou, Tsutomu Goshiki, Akinori Konoha

**The “__.exe has stopped responding.” Squad**

** Hinata Shouyo **

Used to comments and praises about his height and volleyball plays. And also used to giving people all the encouragement and praises, even though he may or may not be aware that he’s doing it (I bet he is, though. Hinata’s all cute but he’s also sly). But yeah, he himself is not used to getting compliments that aren’t volleyball-related. You think he’s cute? You think he’s great at languages (yo, post-timeskip Hinata has that polyglot aura glowin’)? Compliment him! Even if it’s just a casual praise, watch his face turn red to match his hair. He’ll fidget his hands not knowing what to do with them. Does he hide his face? Does he thank you? Does he bow? Hinata will go, “I– Yes. No. Thank you. You too. I mean–“

* * *

** Kageyama Tobio **

Will need to take a minute to process any compliments, especially if it’s not volleyball related. He knows he’s good at volleyball so he’s unfazed by praises about that. But his looks? His smile? His goddamn adorable, incredible dense personality? Compliment him on that and he’ll just short-circuit. He’ll get so stiff and red and stutter out a thanks. If you actually see him genuinely smile (lucky you), and you compliment him on that, he’ll just combust. He’ll slap his hand on his face, turning away from you to hide how red he is.

* * *

** Kyoutani Kentarou **

Ah, Mad Dog-chan who looks so menacing and rough. Post-timeskip we see him briefly, but he seems to have mellowed out a bit and can socialize more. The rough edges haven’t completely gone though. People still probably try to keep their distance from him, so if you go up to him and praise about literally anything, he’d be initially so confused. He’d look behind him to see if you were talking to someone else. Once he realizes that oh yeah, you’re praising _him,_ he’ll be unsure what to do. He doesn’t want to tell you to shove off, does he thank you? He’ll end up awkwardly shuffling, thanking you gruffly as he looks away. He’ll have the most adorable pink tint on his cheeks and ears (Tsukishima will definitely roast him for it). He’ll silently look forward to you coming up to him to compliment him or congratulate him for a job well done.

* * *

** Tsutomu Goshiki **

So remember that Shiratorizawa Training Camp, where Hinata just bombarded him with volleyball compliments? So yeah, this precious young man will still have the same reaction – flustered af, barely keeping it cool. He’s been competing all his life; and the higher he goes, he encounters more people that are better than him. That’s why he works so hard, but it’s also why he had forgotten what it’s like to be praised. So tell him how he’s doing a good job! He always works so hard, this boy precious young man deserves it! Though don’t go overboard! Sincerity is more important than frequency.

* * *

** Akinori Konoha **

Mister Jack-of-All-Trades here is obviously well-rounded, but it also means it’s hard for him to shine out at anything. But really, the way he manages everything well is just plain amazing (Hello? Like I can barely manage my groceries and my blog? How?). So when you start to point out things you really love about him, no matter how small or big it is, he’ll get flustered. He’ll just straight up blush, nod dumbly, and be quiet. It really makes him warm to know you’ve noticed his efforts and his personality. He would try to compliment you back but he wouldn’t be able to get the words out properly.


	2. How do they handle compliments (HCs) 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do they handle compliments (HCs) 2
> 
> The “Can Dish It, Can’t Take It” Squad  
> Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu, Nishinoya Yuu

**The “Can Dish It, Can’t Take It” Squad**

** Kuroo Tetsurou **

Ah yes, the King of Provocation. All hail this smooth motherfucker who’s making people thirsty, it’s just goddamn insane. This smooth motherfucker (I will repeatedly use this phrase, yes) can dish out so many flirty lines and pick-up lines that will turn you red in a two-second span. Don’t even get me started on his dirty talk. But hold the fuck up because the king is not immune. Fight back his flirtatious comments with your equally witty, flirty comebacks. See how he pause, surprised, and go _oh god she fights back_. He’ll play it cool. But you’ll slowly notice how he turns away, hides his face with his hair, or just straight up put his hand on your face and gently push you away – anything to keep you distracted from his flustered reaction. He’ll think that he can build up a tolerance for your compliments, but he never does.

* * *

** Miya Atsumu **

Another fucker with a smooth, dirty mouth. He’s got sharper tongue than Kuroo, so if he wants to fluster you by flirting or just being downright dirty – whoo boy, brace yourself. But same with Kuroo, he doesn’t expect people to have a comeback. He’s used to being told how handsome he is (hell, I can imagine him at the mirror winking to himself and going, “Hey handsome.” Cue Osamu retching at the background). So if you _sincerely_ compliment him on something else – like his shitty charming personality – he’ll stop in his tracks trying to figure out how to respond. It would actually alarm you the first time, when you’re responded to with silence and a blank stare. Now, he tries to be all suave even though he’s got a huge blush on his face.

* * *

** Nishinoya Yuu **

Yuu, the hype man everyone needs in their life. Just this being of pure adventure that believes in you!!! So powerful. He’d give you daily encouragement and even tell strangers how he believes in them. But say it back to him! Tell him how much you believe in him and how you’re so awed by him. He might actually burst into tears (Remember when Kiyoko told the team good luck? Yeah, just a sudden sprout of tears). He’ll actually be very flustered, scratching the back of his neck, trying to play it off cool. But you’ll notice how he bites his lip, trying not to blush.


	3. How do they handle compliments (HCs) 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do they handle compliments (HCs) 3
> 
> The “Keeping It Cool (or Die Trying)” Squad  
> Miya Osamu, Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime, Futakuchi Kenji, Akaashi Keiji

**The “Keeping It Cool (or Die Trying)” Squad**

** Miya Osamu **

Quiet guy that totally has a pottymouth and can dirty talk you six ways from Sunday. But the reason his compliments will make you blush is because it’s rare he does it, so you know he’s being sincere. As a guy with good intrapersonal communication, it’s hard to fluster him. He already knows what he’s good and bad at. If you compliment him at something, most of the time he’ll just smirk and go “I know.” But if you manage to get him flustered (he ain’t immune), his telltale sign is when he tries to change the subject asap. He’ll clear his throat and scratch the back of his neck, looking away while immediately jumping topics. If your eye is keen enough, you’d notice a faint blush on his cheek an ears.

* * *

** Oikawa Tooru **

Oikawa has been attracting ladies like moths to a flame since his high school days. Compliments, praises, gifts – all aren’t new to him. He’s used to smiling through it whether it’s fake or sincere. He knows himself best and he’s good at reading people, he can tell whether a praise is a farce. So if you ever praise him, praise him for who he is. For his persistence, effort, passion, and more. This guy deserves the world and you better show it to him. He’ll be wide-eyed and speechless for a second.Sometimes he’d look down and brush his bangs away. He’d immediately return your compliments (partly to distract you); but if you keep going, he’ll give you that megawatt smile, and it’ll be just so worth it.

* * *

** Iwaizumi Hajime **

Probably the epitome of coolness, Iwaizumi looks cool doing anything – and that includes being flustered. Growing up with Shittykawa Oikawa meant he was used to fending off fangirls or being totally ignored by them (fools that they are). So when you start complimenting him on anything really, you’ll be first met with disbelief. He’d brush it off. He’d heard similar phrases said to Oikawa so he’d seen firsthand how meaningless words are. You’d have to start complimenting him through your actions too before he starts believing it. And when he does, oh boy, he’d take a minute and have a flashback episode. He’d suddenly turn a bit red, and you’d wonder why he’s treating you so nicely for the rest of the week.

* * *

** Futakuchi Kenji **

Futakuchi the King of Taunts. With his flippant attitude, you’d get more insults than compliments or just backhanded compliments. He’s mouth is just not made for that, sorry. (I mean I’m willing to bet he also has a derogatory kink, but that’s for another post.) He does try though, once in a blue moon. He’d try to tell you all the things he loves about you, with his eyes not meeting yours and a huge blush on his face. When you try to compliment him, he’d act all cool and smug going “Heh, I know.” or “Yeah, I’m amazing, right?” But he’ll quickly run away so you won’t be able to see how red his face gets. Sometimes it’s a totally delayed reaction too. You compliment him the other night and the next morning at breakfast, you’d wonder why he’s so red and not meeting your eyes.

* * *

** Akaashi Keiji **

Akaashi is a bit like Iwaizumi. He just looks flawless doing anything. He just seems so calm, mature, and reliable (especially when he’s around Bokuto) even though inside he’s probably overthinking and having anxiety. Compliments are met with a curt nod or thanks as he quietly discredits them, thinking he’s ordinary. You’d have to push more your praise to get to him – not in annoying, repetitive way; but you better think of a wayyou can do to show the weight in your words. A sincere gesture would have Akaashi startling and pausing, his calm facade slipping for a moment. His eyes would widen as he comprehends what you said. The genuine smile he gives you afterwards is just…absolutely breathtaking.


	4. How do they handle compliments (HCs) 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do they handle compliments (HCs) 4
> 
> The “I Am a Stone, Nothing Moves Me and I Move for Nothing” Squad  
> Kozume Kenma, Ushijima Wakatoshi, Shinsuke Kita, Suna Rintarou, Sakusa Kiyoomi

**The “I Am a Stone, Nothing Moves Me and I Move for Nothing” Squad**

** Kozume Kenma **

Kenma has a legendary poker face and no amount of compliments will change that. He’s not the type of person who takes anyone’s praises seriously. He also doesn’t give much compliments. He’d rather praise you with his actions than words. But when he tells you you’re good at something, you’re gonna believe it because it’s a fact for him. But when you seriously tell him that you admire for him something, he’ll really appreciate it. You won’t be able to see any reactions though, but inside he’ll feel a bit warmer and prouder of himself. He might awkwardly pat you on the head as a way of thanks.

* * *

** Ushijima Wakatoshi **

My man Ushiwaka will have totally no clue on what to do when he’s complimented. He also doesn’t know how to compliment, because he’ll just spit out facts. So same as Kenma, when he says it, you know he means it. When he’s on the receiving end, he just nods as if you’re talking about the weather. He'll nod as if silently saying, "My hard work is paying off." Or just formally say thank you. Though when you insist on praising him, he might crack a small smile on you and ruffle your hair. You’ll end up being the one blushing.

* * *

** Shinsuke Kita **

Kita is a rock. A foundation, the one who makes sure that his talented team of wild idiots doesn't accidentally kill themselves or burn down the gym. Habits, diligence, and humility are values Kita possesses. Compliments and praises really are nothing for him, because he knows he's practiced enough to do good. You'd have to try harder to praise him – actions speak louder than words. Instead, show him that you appreciate all his efforts and persistence. He wouldn't notice for quite a long time; but he will when he realizes how he always enjoy your company. Kita would be content and grateful that you are by his side.

* * *

** Suna Rintarou **

Suna is currently mastering the art of poker face. He's pretty proficient at it already, having been trained and weathered by the force of the Inarizaki team (more specifically the shenanigans of the Miya twins). When praised, he'd just pause and blink before curtly nodding a thanks. He seems unaffected as he continues whatever he was doing, as if you just commented on the weather. But when you walk away, he'd slowly stop and just stare down. He'd run in his head what you said in over and over again, a faint red tint on the tip of his ears. He'd roughly shake his head to snap out of it, but still can't help feeling warm inside.

* * *

** Sakusa Kiyoomi **

Sakusa doesn't care for your compliments. He knows he's good because he's been diligent and fortunate. Everything else is just a matter of effort. If you praise him, he wouldn't even register it. He'd be distracted by the filth of wherever he is – _This floor hasn't been mopped today. Are those mudprints? Hey, did you wash your hands?_ The only reaction you'd see from his mask-covered face is the scrunching of his eyebrows, lightly glaring at the place (or at you if you don't pass his cleanliness standards). He'll shoo you away or just walk away; but he'd be thinking of your kind words later that night, silently telling himself to be nicer to you.


	5. How do they handle compliments (HCs) 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do they handle compliments (HCs) 5
> 
> The “Happy Woosh” Squad  
> Hoshiumi Korai, Bokuto Koutarou, Sawamura Daichi, Yaku Morisuke, Motoya Komori

**The “Happy Woosh” Squad**

** Hoshiumi Korai **

Hoshiumi emits an aura of coolness that he usually ruins when he opens his mouth. Used to being underestimated, it’s become a defense mechanism for him to be a bit aggressive with his principles. But really, it just makes him all the more cooler. When you compliment him, he’s first reaction would be to contend your statement, as if he was expecting an insult. And then it hits him – _oh, you’re praising him_. He’d backpedal quickly, clearing his throat as he gives you a confident smirk. He gets even more hyped to prove to you why he deserves all your praise.

* * *

** Bokuto Koutarou **

Bokuto is a free spirit with his own special ordinary standards for himself. He knows what he wants to do and how to have fun. Compliments and praises are something that keeps his spirits up and he appreciates them all. Your words would be met with a dazzling smile and probably an outrageous pose. Occasionally with his signature, "Hey! Hey! Hey!" You'd end up laughing with him; but also you'd both have proud looks in your eyes as he pumps his chest out as he gets out there to be #1.

* * *

** Sawamura Daichi **

Dadchi Daichi has been astounding his seniors with his calmness and maturity since his high school days. And yet despite all his social and leadership skills, the man remains oblivious to any kind of flirting. Any compliments or praise you dish at him would just fly over hiss head. Is he faking it? He couldn't be that dense, right? Sorry, he's just that oblivious. The only thing he registers is that he's very happy you're praising him for his hard work. In turn, he throws back kind words at your face, wondering why you're turning so red.

* * *

** Yaku Morisuke **

Yaku-"Just Tell Them If They Suck"-Morisuke can be initially regarded as stingy with words of praise. But it's not because he doesn't notice your hard work and talents, it's exactly because he already sees them that he keeps quiet. Of course, silent appreciation can only go so far, so he'd have to check with himself to assure you every now and then. If you turn the tables on him, he'd just nod with a thanks and turn away. He already knows what he's good at and what he needs to be better at. He's more relieved than grateful for your compliments, but he remains focused for improvement.

* * *

** Motoya Komori **

Komori has a relaxed sociable energy around him that attracts people for a casual chat or maybe even a proper friendship. Hardworking and talented, he has had his fair share of compliments from friends and strangers. He smiles through all of them, not putting any real weight behind them. So your words usually just goes in and out the other ear. He'll smile cheerfully and thank you, but that's pretty much him. If you really wanna show him you appreciate him, you might have to take some other...avenues (wink wink, nudge nudge). That's when he'd go, " _Oh, they really like me."_


	6. With You (HCs) 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would they prefer in a partner? And what would it be like to be in a relationship with them?
> 
> Part 1: Ushijima Wakatoshi, Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu, Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji

**Ushijima Wakatoshi**

  * He prefers someone who’s simple, calm, and mature. You’d have to deal being away from him majority of the time, so he wouldn’t be able to be with someone clingy and dramatic.
  * Communication is incredibly important for him. Ushijima knows he’s not the most expressive and can be too blunt for comfort (he really tries though!). So you’d have to reassure him that you can take it, and won’t back off too if you have your own stand.
  * Ushijima tries to improve his communication skills. So he’d appreciate you patiently giving him tips on how to interact with people, how to interpret more obvious body language, etc.
  * You appreciate it when he takes time and effort to understand your hobbies, likes and dislikes, friends (speaking of friends, you’d also have to get along with his), etc. But you’d have to be a little patient as he doesn’t get a lot of pop culture references. He’d try to learn your hobbies, but don’t expect that he’d have a great grasp on them.
  * He finds it cute when your usually calm demeanor is replaced by excitement – when you beam at a new episode release, when you softly clasp your hands seeing a new chapter, etc.
  * He’d also be attracted to someone ambitious, focused, and determined – qualities of a leader. He likes watching you in your element. If you run an office or team, it’s always a delight for him to see you take charge and lead.
  * Home life with him is simple. Since both of you lead busy lives, you both cherish having meals together. He’d love your cooking, no matter how good you are (though you’ve definitely studied on how to cook better since you found out). The way he sees it is you’ve put out time, effort, and care for him; and he’s going to enjoy that meal.
  * The way he expresses his love for you usually takes you by surprise – a sudden, “I am really in love with you.”, a handwritten letter left by your bedside, takeout from your favorite restaurant, etc. He has no clue what qualifies as romantic or not, but he knows what he wants to do for you.
  * He has a tendency to be a bit of a sugar daddy (lol). It’s not like he meant to splurge on you. It’s just if he noticed you need something, he’d check online and end up buying the high-quality of whatever you need. He trusts you enough not to take advantage of him; but you also make sure to talk to him when he accidentally buys extravagant stuff.
  * Even if you’re worried about getting his family’s approval, he isn’t. Whether they like you or not, he’d stand by you and tell his family how important you are to him. They’d have to accept his decision either way. Though to be frank, you already got his family’s silent approval even before they met you – when they saw how Wakatoshi silently beams as he talks about you.



* * *

**Miya Osamu**

  * ~~Me (I wish).~~
  * Osamu’s not really a romantic guy, so don’t expect grand gestures (e.g. surprising you on your birthday, bringing you flowers, extreme PDA, planning for Valentines and anniversaries) from him. He’s more on the small gestures – like casually holding your hand, being with you in the same vicinity, helping you carry stuff, reaching objects out of your reach, etc.
  * He likes someone who he can dote on, and he likes being doted on. He enjoys the warm feeling of caring and protecting someone. And when you, in turn, cares for him, he enjoys feeling so loved. He prefers to tell you his love through his actions. And he does it everyday – cooking for you, texting you to eat, casually checking out the tv series you mentioned the other day, etc. It’s really the small things with him.
  * As much as he likes doting on you, he’s allured by your independence. He won’t smother you with affection. Growing up, he always had Atsumu so seeing you thriving on your own is a sight for him. He also likes you for your reliability. He and Atsumu aren’t exactly role models, but he had to be the one who’s a tiny bit more responsible. So when you show him you’re someone who he can also rely on, he feels like a burden has been lifted from his shoulders; and he’d be able to open up more to you.
  * He enjoys someone who has a ‘secret side’. Not a ‘darker’ persona per se, but maybe something that you prefer to keep to yourself or just you’re closer friends – like how he tries to restrain his potty-mouth (which Atsumu never fails to pull out of him). He’d be flattered that you trust him enough to be your true self around him.
  * You’d have to be very supportive of his career, but not blindly supportive. He wants someone to take time to understand what he does and why he does it. Being patient and understanding are qualities that he needs in a partner. Also, you’re definitely his chief taste-tester.
  * He’s been competing with Atsumu all his life. As much as he loves his brother (he won’t say it), he will absolutely hate being compared with him. But seeing you get along with his twin (bonus if you can also roast Atsumu as good as he does) is vital for him.
  * He needs someone who will patiently listen without judgment to his ramblings and insecurities (this will take time, as he prefers to bury his negative thoughts). Of course in turn, he does the same for you. As he’s more of an action guy, he’d try to help you with your own struggles as you try to help with his. In the long run, you two had come up with silent reassurances that simply says, “I love you, you are more than enough.”
  * When entering a relationship with him, there’s really not much ‘honeymoon phase’. It’s not easy to be close to him, so he’d already be comfortable around you. And when you guys agree to take your friendship to the next level, it’s just so domestic already.



* * *

**Miya Atsumu**

  * Atsumu needs someone who’s patient, supportive, and responsible. It’s not an easy role to be his partner. More often than not, you’re left to clean after him. He’d often be away for practices and matches; so he’d want someone who can understand that he loves them even if he’s not with them.
  * But when he’s with you, Atsumu totally focuses on you. He’d be by your side all day. He would worry about his clingy behavior; but when he finds out you miss him just as much, he’d shower you with affection.
  * He’d also prefer someone who is confident enough to handle his teasing. Watching you is one of his favorite activities; so if you hold yourself well, he’d be internally purring at the sight. You don’t need to be doing something special. Who cares about walking down the runway – he enjoys the sight of you in your baggy shirt typing away at the laptop. The way you hold yourself – someone who is sure of who they are and knows what you are doing.
  * Arrogance is a trait he abhors, though. He dislikes someone who’s all talk. If you’re unsure or insecure about something, just talk to him. He’d listen and help you take action if you want to. But he expects the same in turn. Listen without judgment on the things he’s insecure and weak at. Help each other to be better, together.
  * You also need a thick-skin for the paparazzi and wild rumors. When he comes home, he’d do everything to reassure you; but while he’s away, he needs to know you trusts him no matter what kind of story the media wants to throw at him.
  * If Osamu expresses his love through little gestures, Atsumu does it through little gifts. At first, he’d buy you grand, ostentatious gifts; but you talked to him – confronting him if he’s attempting to ‘buy’ your love. You need to tell him that you know what you got into when you decided to love him. He doesn’t need to “bribe” for you to stay, you’d stay willingly. Afterwards, he still buys you gifts but it’s more about the stuff he saw that reminded him of you. You end up with an assortment of odd trinkets you keep in a box which you sometimes fondly revisit.
  * He’s a bit of a jealous guy, but he’ll decide to trust you completely and you’d never feel so honored. He’s giving you his whole heart – whether you care for it or tear it apart, it’s all up to you. (You better care for it.)
  * He’d like someone who can be a little bit impulsive. Someone who he can drag to the fastfood place at unholy hours. He’d also like to take you for some hiking or trekking. It doesn’t matter if you’re sporty or not, he’ll take care of you. He already know which activities you can handle or not. He just wants to spend time with you.
  * Please react to his jokes (lol). You don’t have to laugh (though he’d internally feel like the funniest guy in the world). You can retort and make a comeback. He just enjoys the banter.
  * As with Osamu, he loves his twin (will also not say it); so you’d also have to get along with Osamu. Osamu will probably tell you how sorry he is for you (cue Atsumu’s “OY!”); but when Atsumu’s out of earshot, he’ll curtly thank you for taking care of his idiot twin.



* * *

~~**Bokuto Koutarou** ~~

  * ~~Akaashi~~ ~~~~



~~**Akaashi Keiji** ~~

  * ~~Bokuto~~



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if I can write Bokuto’s and Akaashi’s lmao. Well, I will still try but I seriously racked my brain for so long and the characteristics that they look for are just found in each other ~~(why were they not canon).~~


	7. With You (HCs) 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would they prefer in a partner? And what would it be like to be in a relationship with them?
> 
> Part 2: Hinata Shoyo, Kageyama Tobio

** Hinata Shoyo **

  * Hinata is a wild, free spirit. He enjoys being who he is and who he can choose to be. So he’d want someone who’s a fellow free spirit or at least understands that.
  * But being free doesn’t mean being disloyal. He’d willingly commit his heart to you, even though at first you wouldn’t know. You’d have no clue how much power you have over him. When he finally confesses how much he loves you, how important you are to him; you swear to yourself (and him) you’d never cage him.
  * Since Hinata doesn't have much experience in dating or relationships, he's a bit clueless on what to do. He turns mostly to his friends – Yachi, Yamaguchi, Tsukki (who regrets being born at that point), occasionally Oikawa and Atsumu (who both gives him cringeworthy advice), Daichi (not helpful because he's generally oblivious about romance), the senpais Tanaka and Nishinoya ("Be manly, Shouto!"), and finally the most helpful of the bunch – Sugawara and Kiyoko.
  * You'd have to calm Hinata's flustered nerves every date. Correction: Every time you two are together. He just can't believe someone like you likes him back ("She's so pretty, so nice, so smart...ohmygod–and she's with me."). First hand-holding? First kiss? First time? Oh boy, good luck. But damn, afterwards it's your turn to pray not to blush. Hinata will get used to casual touches and kisses on your cheeks even in public. And when he wants to tease? Good. Luck. Fleeting touches on your bare shoulders, tracing patterns on your bare inner thigh under the table, whispering filth even though everyone thinks it's just a cute, innocent thing based on his pure smile.
  * He doesn’t mind if you’re a cautious person, as he does need the occasional reminder to stay grounded. But as you spend time with him, you find yourself becoming more daring and adventurous. But don't worry, if you ever find yourself in trouble or biting off more than you can chew, he'll be there. Always.
  * Persistence and diligence are qualities he values. He’s chosen a path that wasn't gifted to him, a path that had people constantly doubting and dissuading him; because of that, he had to work harder and sacrifice more than the rest. If you're the same, he'd admire you to the stars. He'd cheer you on and support you in every way he can think of. To be fair, he's like that with all the people he cares for. But you are home for Hinata. He tries to give even more for you.
  * But when you push yourself too hard, he'll stop you. And Hinata always knows. He always can tell when you've burnt out. One night you'd be working on your laptop when he unexpectedly comes home early. You'd feel his strong arms wrap around you. He'd silently carry you away from your work despite your protests. You two will spend the night just cuddling on the bed, a comfortable silence settling over your forms. You don't need to thank him, he knows. And he doesn't need to say anything else.
  * Home life with him is pretty simple. Hinata pretty much learned everything he needed to survive – basic carpentry, quick-fixing appliances, electrical wirings, etc. The only thing he hadn't really mastered is the art of cooking. If you know how to cook, good for you two. He'd praise your cooking every time. There's no dish that you cook that he won't eat. But if you don't...well, it's gonna be an incredibly fun and messy experience as you both try to learn. Your dinners would initially be burnt. Hinata can't stop laughing when you didn't seal the blender lid and your fruit shake ended up spread out all over you and the kitchen. (He'd teasingly try to lick it off you though.)
  * Being with Hinata is an adventure in and of itself. But it's a journey that you will never regret taking. A path full of growth and support for the both of you, and definitely full of love.



* * *

** Kageyama Tobio **

  * Kageyama is a...tricky one to be in a relationship in the first place. This boy man is so oblivious and married to volleyball, it would be incredible that he ever fell in love.
  * To put it mildly, it'd be be difficult to maintain a relationship with him. Kageyama is a lone wolf outside the court. Not because he dislikes people, it's just he's used to someone else doing the socializing for him. He's a quiet guy on his own, preferring to mind his own business, so you'd have to initiate almost every time.
  * He's bad with words, but communication is vital for him. He may not be good at initiating it, but he'll try anyways. Sometimes, it'd take him moments to fumble and stammer, trying to express himself. But when he says he loves you, he can confidently say it without any hesitation.
  * When you talk, he'll always listen. He's a great listener. He can remember a lot of details of your conversations – what happened that day, when you wearing the pendant he gave you, how the wind blew away your hair, when he gave you his jacket when you shivered, etc.
  * Kageyama would like someone who's confident. Not boastful, but someone who can stand on their own. He's quite independent and ambitious so he seeks the same in a partner. Someone who has an idea of what they want and the determination to get it.
  * He's very respectful of your personal space. But sometimes, it leads you to doubt if he cares at all. Kageyama cares, it's just he's used to solving problems on his own. He would assume you do the same. But talk to him. Tell him if you doubts or fears, because he is always willing to listen. It's just, at first, he would have trouble realizing that he'd have to actually initiate speaking so he could understand you better.
  * Kageyama is often oblivious, but he'd learn to be observant of you. It's his way of showing how special you are to him. He'd recognize your expressions. If you secretly glance something at a store, the next week he'd be surprising you with a gift. If you vaguely mention preferring this flavor of drink over the other, he'd remember. He's bad at remembering dates (birthdays, anniversaries, etc.); but he makes up for it by remembering the smallest details about you.
  * He won't do well with someone who's clingy. Aside from you, volleyball is the great love of his life. He's always training, getting extra practice, and away at games. He needs someone who can understand that – that intense passion he has for the game. He would abashedly tell you how it's okay if you don't go to his games or if you don't understand the sport that well. He knows you're also busy with your life, but the only thing he asks for is that you understand his love for the game.
  * He has this fear of people abandoning him, telling him that he isn't enough; and because of that, he's guarded. Love with him is an extremely slow process – a castle being built brick by brick by just the two of you. Tell him that you'd stay, that he is enough.
  * If you start learning more about volleyball (or already do) and go to his games, you'll see how happy it is. The two most important things to him are there, he couldn't be any happier.
  * When he's home with you, he's knackered. But since he feels bad that he isn't always with you, he feels impulsive to suddenly do something. It can be something as simple as trying out a new recipe with you, binging a new series as you're curled up against him, or dragging you out to eat at a hole-in-the-wall restaurant. Farther into the relationship, he gets wilder with his impulsiveness – whisking you away on a trip abroad over the weekend, booking a cottage far out of the city, etc.
  * He may be bad with words and struggle with relationship's cliches, but don't doubt Kageyama's love. Every gesture is incredibly sincere. He can make you feel like you're the only person that matters in the entire world.




	8. Touch HCs 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1: Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu

**Miya Osamu**

  * Osamu’s the more subtler one of the twins. He’s not much into grand gestures, preferring silent reassurance and subtle possessiveness.
  * He’ll casually lace your hands under the table, his thumb running over your knuckles, as if reminding you, _“I love being with you.”_ When you’re both out with company, his hand usually finds its place on the small of your back. Or when you’re looking for him in a crowd, the sudden hand on your back is all you need, saying, _“Don’t worry, I’ll always find you.”_
  * He prefers not to show any PDA, but he’d occasionally give you quick kisses on your cheek, your temple, or your forehead. When you two sit together at a restaurant booth away from prying eyes, he’d bring up your hand to his lips. Lightly tracing your knuckles and fingertips with his lips as he gazes you in the eyes. You’d find yourself lost in his dark eyes, but when you smile, you’d also feel his lips smiling on your hand. He’d gently let your hand go when someone approaches, which would sometimes get a small tinkling laugh from you. He acts like a high schooler getting caught. He smiles sheepishly, but still keeps the habit enjoying how you laugh.
  * During meals, both in public and private, no matter the sitting arrangements, you two tend to place your hands close to each other. Your fingertips almost touching. If during events and you two happen to sit far apart, someone observant enough might notice that your hands rest on the table as if about to reach for each other.
  * When he’s feeling particularly possessive, jealous, or wary, Osamu always has an arm over your shoulder. For the rest of the evening or event, he’d always be hovering by your side. A pout makes its way on his face when you look at him teasingly. He can’t help being clingy sometimes, but you’d just squeeze his hand reassuringly. _“I want you by my side.”_
  * During cold or windy days, he enjoys taking you to the park or gardens, sitting behind you or settling you on his lap, so he can drape his huge jacket over the two of you. His arms would wrap around your waist, nuzzling his face into your neck. Sometimes, a passerby will catch you two, and you’d stiffen in embarrassment, looking away or clutching his arm to let go. He’d just stifle his laugh and hide his face in the crook of your neck.
  * Lounging at home, you two enjoy absentmindedly exploring each other’s hands. As you both sit on the couch, you’d hold his hand in yours, tracing the curves of his fingers and his calluses. He’d caress your palms, checking your palm lines. You’d put your palm against his, and he marvels at how small your hands are.
  * You initially get wary with the callouses and the roughness of your hands. But he doesn’t mind, rubbing over them lovingly. If you apply hand lotions or creams, he’d ask if he can do it for you. He’d be so gentle, treating your fingers like delicate porcelain. You’d just be enamored with his expression, focused on your hands, taking his time to apply the lotions. He’d explore every inch of your hands, turning them over and over, tracing the veins up to your wrists. After he’s done, he kisses your hands, inhaling the scent of the lotion.
  * He absolutely loves your back hugs when he’s washing the dishes. It’s a surefire way to make him smile no matter how tired he is.
  * He would learn how to give you massages. Seeing you hunched over your desk the whole day, he’s hands would settle on your back, pressing on your muscles, kneading them till you’re putty in his fingers. It amuses him when you softly sigh leaning into his touch; then jerking and glaring at him as if to say, “I know what you’re planning. I still have work to do!” He’d just smirk, continuing his massage as if to say, _“Rest. Come to bed with me.”_
  * When you’re both lying on the bed, Osamu doesn’t mind the weight on his arm that’s around you. You’re curled up on your side, your ear listening to his heartbeat. He hums tracing the curve of your back, caressing your body.



* * *

**Miya Atsumu**

  * Atsumu’s the clingier one, sometimes even borderline ostentatious. But it just stems from his desire to show you off. Telling the world, _“Hah! You wish you were me.”_
  * Holding hands are almost customary when you’re in public. His grip is gentle but firm, his large hand enveloping yours in warmth. Even during the warmer days, he’d hold your hand ignoring the sweat. You’re used to it, just chuckling when he pouts to stop and wipe his hand on his shirt for the nth time. Even when you are carrying something, Atsumu’s determined to help you carry all of them with one hand just so he can hold your hand. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn’t.
  * As a showoff, he definitely doesn’t care about showing PDA. He barely spends time with you, much less dates; so he’s definitely enjoying how close he can be with you. Waiting in line during movies? His arms are around you as he rests his chin on your head. He would also move up the armrest in the theater just so he can pull you to sit as close to him as possible. It’s his way of saying, _“I wish I can always be with you.”_
  * During meals, he’d always try to sit across of you, so he can hold your hand. If you’re out with a group of friends and he happens to join, he’d definitely pull up a chair to squeeze in beside you. If that’s not possible, he’d just nonchalantly lift you to take your sit and put you on his lap ignoring your flustered squawk. He’d also try to feed you, and asks you to do the same (please occasionally oblige him). He thinks there’s a sense of intimacy in sharing food.
  * When you want a drink, too bad, you’re gonna get the flavor he wants; because he wants you two to share. As a compromise, he’d buy you all the side dishes you want, insisting on feeding it to you. He’s mischievous though. Sometimes just as you are about to take a bite out of the food he’s feeding you, he quickly pulls back to eat it. He definitely learned his lesson when one time you had enough and bit his fingers.
  * He definitely shows more possessiveness too. Pulling you to his chest to suddenly hug you. Sometimes, adding a sudden kiss on the top of your head. If he’s jealous, he’d throw his arm around you as he pulls himself to full height and glare at anyone who’s looking interested in you. Also has no qualms in kissing you full on the lips if he thinks he needs to.
  * At home, he enjoys lying on top of you. You complain about his crushing weight, but he’ll whine and you’ll just give in. Your hand coming up to rest in his hair, combing through his scalp. He’d relax into your embrace, mumbling incoherently. _“I’m home in your embrace.”_ When he just came home from practice, you’d tell him to lie on his stomach so you can massage him. Your weight on his back gets him half relaxed and half horny which leads to…varying outcomes.
  * Your anxiety and stress gets the better of you at times; and you tend to pick on your fingers, scratching and breaking skin. When he finds you like this, Atsumu would hug you from behind and hold your hands, his presence grounding and calming you. He’d then help you put bandaids or hand creams on them, kissing each of your fingers afterwards. He’d take a few moments holding your arms and just kiss your wrists. When he’s done he rests his forehead against yours, and you both close your eyes, breathing deeply.
  * He lets you groom his hands – the hands of an olympic calibre setter. He teaches you his routine and he lets you maintain his hands. You take great care in cutting his nails, and he enjoys watching you the entire time. When you’re done, you two admire your handiwork. You trace your fingers over his large hands, humming contentedly. A wordless hum of _“Thank you for trusting me.”_ When you look up, you’d see him just staring at you lovingly. Your eyes would widen initially, but when you break into a smile, he can’t help but feel like the luckiest person in the world.
  * Cuddling on the bed, Atsumu loves to be the bigger spoon. Smelling your hair, entwining his legs against yours. His arms would be around you, holding your hand, asking how you day went or what would you like to do tomorrow. When you turn around to face him, he’d play with your hair, twirling strands on his fingers. And you’d just gaze at his face, loving how endearing his expression is.




	9. First Date HCs (Akaashi Keiji, Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Osamu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date headcanons with Akaashi, Kuroo, and Osamu.

** Akaashi Keiji **

  * The first date with Akaashi happens when you guys already have an established friendship. He realized he’s been pining when his mind is constantly thinking, “Y/n would like this.” or “I should take y/n here.”
  * Akaashi’s normally a chill guy, but he tends to overthink things. And he will definitely overthink the first date with you. I mean, it’s not everyday he gets to date the person he’s been quietly crushing on, right?
  * He starts by overthinking what to wear. Is this trying too hard? Is this too casual? In the end he settles for something smart casual – with maybe a shirt or accessory you once complimented him on (you probably won’t remember it, but he did).
  * He’d take you somewhere more relaxing, where it’s not too crowded and where you guys can talk. Maybe a small cafe, then a walk in a quiet park where he politely asks if he can hold your hand. (You damn better say yes. This man was sweatin’ bullets rehearsing that line all night.)
  * When you notice his eyes darting to the bookstore, you pull him inside. He silently worries that you were just humoring him; but, damn, did his heartbeat sped up when he realized you were really knowledgable on literature. He only knew you liked to read, but that was it. Now you guys were having a discussion on your favorite topics and authors. Shit, he’s falling way too fast.
  * The only time you lose your composure was when Akaashi softly laughs at a corny joke you made. The sight of him smiling just made your heart skip.
  * That evening, Akaashi texts you something like “I really enjoyed today. Would you like to hang out again?” When you text back yes, he spends a full minute screaming into his pillow before calmly replying, “Good night, y/n.”



* * *

** Kuroo Tetsurou **

  * You and Kuroo met through work. Your company had to work with the Volleyball Association for a project. Kuroo was ~~a smooth motherfucker~~ a professional guy but he occasionally slips in subtle flirting (that you mostly ignored or sarcastically retorts at). He started to notice you for your quick, witty comebacks and banter.
  * After numerous overtimes and late-night office calls with him, he’s too exhausted to keep up the casanova persona. Thus, your friendship with dork Kuroo with the bad science puns and lame pick-up lines was born. After the project, you two remained friends and Kuroo finally asked you out.
  * Leading busy lives means having your first date at a 24-hour fastfood wearing hoodies and joggers. You sit side by side at a booth, legs stretching to rest at the opposite bench. Having tired brains means your conversations would be mostly through memes, puns, and pick-up lines. You compare some mangas and tv series you follow, idly enjoying each other’s company.
  * When you cackle at his hyena laugh, he retorts, “You’re not that much better!” But his eyes soften and fuck, you just look utterly adorable right now he could kiss you.
  * But he doesn’t. Not tonight. Instead, he takes your hand, just holding it under the table as you banter. He rubs circles on your knuckles, and you squeeze his hand in return. A silent way of letting each other know your contentment.
  * You guys giddily eat ice cream like little kids as Kuroo walks you home (or at least as far as he can). When it was time to part, he pulls you by the hand, and kisses you on the forehead. You smile and kiss him on the cheek. Both of you can’t wait for the next time.



* * *

** Miya Osamu **

  * You’re both tired college students who spends the majority of their hours studying. Since you share some classes, you guys have met through mutual friends and group study sessions. Hanging out at the cafe or library (either with friends or just you guys) had become a common thing. You weren’t aware that Osamu frequently glances at you – your face scrunched up and grumbling at the laptop screen.He thinks, “How cute.”
  * He totally pulled off the cliche “trapping you by the bookshelf as he reaches for the book you’re trying to get.” ~~(Smooth fucker.)~~ He holds the book out of your hands, laughing as you jump trying to get it. (No flirting in the library, please.) “Go on a date with me.”
  * Of course you agree – you needed the damn book. (Oh, hun, why are you so in denial?) After finals, he just appeared outside your dorm room. No preparation, no plan, you just let him grab your hand and held tight.
  * You guys were like little kids wandering downtown – excitedly checking out all the shops, buying snacks left and right (well, as much as you can afford). You both had the most ridiculous purikura (Japanese photobooth). Grins wide with too much filters and stickers. Those photos were later kept both in your phone cases and wallets.
  * Osamu later crashes at your dorm and you spend the rest of the evening eating snacks and watching anime. When you fall asleep on his shoulder, he smiles and carries you to bed.
  * When you wake up, you find a note by your phone. “Ramen shop downtown, Sat/11 AM.” You smile.




	10. Assumptions – Jealousy HCs (Nishonoya Yuu, Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shoyo, Kageyama Tobio)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The request: "I want to request a scenario where the Karasuno boys (or the others of Haikyuu!, if you only want to) gets jealous because their S/O is talking (or the boy is flirting but S/O is dense) to a boy who likes their S/O from another volleyball club (like Seijoh or Nekoma or the others kwhdjsh)."
> 
> I couldn’t do all of the Karasuno boys so I chose 4 randomly. :) I tweaked it a bit so it’s the Karasuno boys assuming the other character likes the reader.

**Nishinoya (vs. Yaku) (Pre-Timeskip)**

  * Nishinoya is prone to jealousy, but it’s honestly rare. He’s pretty confident with himself and his capability as a boyfriend. And he feels like it is a sign of weakness. However, he still does get jealous sometimes; not because he doesn’t trust you, but because he wants to be your knight in shining armor.
  * So what if it’s Yaku that’s flirting with you? A senpai and libero he respects and looks up to? Damn, then the seeds of doubt shall be planted.
  * At a training camp, you tagged along to help Yaku and Kiyoko (much to Taketora’s delight and despair); but he then sees you chatting with Nekoma’s libero. He pauses, seeing you talking excitedly, your eyes sparkling. Yaku seems to be enjoying talking to you as well.
  * He doesn’t get to call you as a practice match starts with another team. Nishinoya struggles to concentrate while playing – _Does Yaku-san like you? Do you like Yaku-san? Are you tired of him?_ Karasuno barely manages, but wins two sets.
  * You approach him, handing out his towel and water bottle. “Nice game, Yuu! Yaku-san’s just been telling me–” he braces for his heart to break, “how you’ve improved so much! Oh yeah, I got to ask him to share some libero compilations and–”
  * A huge wave of relief washes over Nishinoya. He can’t believe he doubted you! And even Yaku-san! He wanted to kiss you then and there, but Daichi would throw him to the next prefecture. He settles for a quick, tight hug (Daichi scolds, “Oy! Nishinoya! No PDA!”. Cue Tanaka’s and Taketora’s cries, and Hinata’s flustered “GWAHH!”).
  * It was so quick you couldn’t even react. He lets go proclaiming, “Of course! I’ll be the best libero in the damn prefecture!”



* * *

**Tsukishima (vs. Bokuto) (Pre-Timeskip)**

  * When Tsukishima gets jealous, it’s quiet. You probably won’t even notice it immediately, if at all. He doesn’t want to show it, but it’s there quietly simmering.
  * You’re at the Spring High National Tournament, wandering around as Karasuno rests. You see Akaashi and Bokuto taking a break and you greet them.
  * Bokuto’s energetic as usual, lively bombarding you with questions and random things. “Y/n!! Did you see Itachiyama’s match? Where’s Tsukki? Man! Kiryuu’s serve is so cool! Oh! Your shirt is cute! Hey Akaashi, let’s get the other ace shirt later!”
  * Akaashi tries to calmly pull Bokuto away, eyes apologetic. But you laugh and wave it off. Chatting with them as enthusiastically as you can.
  * Tsukishima, who’s been looking for you (he’ll deny it though), sees you from afar. He stops, seeing you smile and laugh so brightly. His heart stings a little bit. You look like you’re having fun.
  * You see his tall form and wave him over. He approaches, face passive. He greets Akaashi and Bokuto. You discreetly laces your fingers with his as Bokuto launches, “Tsukki! Good game today! I saw your cool block in the first set–”
  * Tsukishima doesn’t really pay much attention, glancing at how your smile widens as you listen to Bokuto. His heart clench. Then you nod enthusiastically at Bokuto adding, “I know right! Like he just wham! Suddenly in your face! Blocked!”
  * _Wait. What?_ Tsukishima blinks as you and Bokuto gushes on how he plays – “His block is so scary!” “Right? Like he’s reading the opponent’s mind!”
  * Tsukishima turns away dragging you, briefly saying goodbye to the Fukurodani players. “We’re going to get lunch.” You’re confused (it’s way past lunch time?) but you wave back goodbye.
  * Akaashi smirks. He didn’t miss how Tsukishima’s ears turned red.



* * *

**Hinata (vs. Kuroo) (Post-Timeskip)**

  * It’s hard to make Hinata jealous, really. You both trust each other and make sure to communicate often.
  * You were finding a good spot to watch the oncoming Adlers vs. Jackals match when you bump into Kuroo. He offers the vacant spot beside him, and you guys started to casually chat.
  * You cheer for your boyfriend’s team, of course. As the match progresses, he notices you cheering louder for Hinata. “Your favorite player?” You laugh and tell him Hinata’s actually your boyfriend.
  * Kuroo can’t believe Chibi-chan actually got a girlfriend, and a cute one at that. After the match, you guys went down to meet the players.
  * Hinata’s doing handshakes and greeting Jackals fans when he notices you standing beside a familiar roosterhead. _Kuroo-san?_ He sees you laughing and talking with him. And Hinata is basically just– _? ? ?_
  * Hinata runs to you and engulfs you in a hug even if he’s still drenched in sweat. You enthusiastically hug him back.
  * Kuroo watches the scene amusedly, internally going like a proud parent– _Chibi-chan is all grown up now. Better call Akaashi._
  * Kuroo and Hinata talk while you greet the rest of the Jackals and some of the old Karasuno members that were nearby. Kuroo waves goodbye to you, shouting “Later!”
  * “Later?” Hinata turns to you. You grin at him, “He told me you guys were in your old volleyball training camps. He’s gonna show me the videos of all the embarrassing shenanigans you did.”
  * Hinata flushes red, “KUROO-SAN!” Bokuto adds in, “Oh, I have those videos too!”



* * *

**Kageyama (vs. Ushijima) (Post-Timeskip)**

  * Also a man tough to jealousy. He’s just too dense for that (and of course, he trusts you). So when it’s Ushijima of all people that gets your attention, he…thinks nothing of it.
  * You were visiting him at the Adlers’ practice. You get in the gym, greeting the staff that is familiar with you by now. You see Ushijima and he approaches you, greeting you.
  * It’s rare for Ushijima to be…sociable. Some of the staff raise their eyebrows seeing him talk to you. You were both avidly chatting with smiles on your face. Everyone was like, _Does he…like her? Isn’t she Kageyama’s girlfriend though?_
  * Kageyama arrives and everyone watching was pretty much thinking _Ooohhh, where is the popcorn?_ Instead of approaching you guys, Kageyama instead huffs and walks away.
  * Everyone watching are definitely nosing in now. _What the fuck is going on?_ You and Ushijima continue chatting. “Yeah, you were right. Yours was definitely better,” you tell Ushijima.
  * After a few moments, Kageyama strides back in with a determined look on his face. He stops in front of you two. You smile patiently while Ushijima looks a bit…smug.
  * Kageyama starts, “I will respect y/n’s choice,” everyone is practically leaning in right now to eavesdrop. “But,” he continues, “the milk at my convenience store is definitely better!”
  * “Let us settle this through volleyball,” Ushijima calmly replies. Kageyama nods solemnly. You sweat internally as you follow them to the court. Everyone groans. _Wait? So this was all about milk brands?_




	11. Because You're You (Akaashi Keiji, Miya Osamu, Kuroo Tetsurou)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having body insecurity issues with Akaashi, Osamu, and Kuroo.

** Akaashi Keiji **

Akaashi gradually notices something is wrong. You've been wearing baggy clothes recently and avoiding mirrors. During your date, you barely ate, unhappily playing with your food. And you had refused his offer of buying you your favorite snacks from the local bakery.

He initially kept quiet about it, silently worrying but respecting your space. He dislikes how you have a look of loathing when you pass by a mirror. But he's unsure, pondering on how to interfere.

He gently knocks on your door, seeing you moping on the bed. You're touching your belly, unhappily patting and pinching it. He calls your name softly. And when you still didn't respond, the dip on the bed alerts you of his presence.

You immediately stiffen, hoping he hadn't seen...well, what you were doing. Before you can speak, you're pulled to his chest, his arms firmly wrapping around you. You tense, trying to act normal, quickly masking your expressions. The waves of insecurity already rolling off of you as you feel his arms around your waist. But Akaashi's having none of it.

"I didn't love you for your body," Akaashi curtly tells you. Your eyes slightly widen as you meet his eyes. He continues, "I love you because you are you. I love your smile, your laugh. The way you sneak in snacks in my bag. When you text me reminding myself not to overthink. That day you excitedly showed me you learnt to sew. When you bought me that book. When we fell in the pond–"

He continues to lists everything he could think of. His eyes had that faraway look – already reminiscing every instance, every moment he kept falling in love with you. Your struck into silence, watching how he'd have a soft smile on his face. He'd turn to you, looking as if you're the most beautiful creature in the world.

Akaashi presses a kiss to your temple, "I love you for you. So please, don't torture yourself for...this." You nod slowly, looking away so he won't see the tears gathering.

"If you want to work on it, I can help you out. Uh, we can start some research?" Akaashi licks his lips, his mind already organizing and planning. "You already do some light workouts, right? Don't skip meals, though. Ah, but maybe we should skip all the junk food. Oh, there was a study I was reading the other day about–" you cut his rambling off with a quick kiss on the lips. His shoulders sag with relief as he sees your bright eyes and soft smile. "Thank you, Keiji."

* * *

** Miya Osamu **

Osamu is probably the last to notice. Not because he's unobservant, but he's just used to your couple habit of stress-eating. Every time he comes up with a new recipe or when either of you are stressed, you guys would have a 'cheat day'. Unfortunately, those 'cheat days' became too often.

He finally notices when you eat way smaller portions and start to refuse his snacks. As he observes more, he'd realize how you're always wearing his hoodies as if hiding your body from him. It finally hits him how serious it is when you start skipping meals entirely (pretending you already ate but he always knows).

It was movie night. Osamu skipped the snacks – suspicious, but you didn't question it. He frowns when you sit on the opposite end of the couch, hugging yourself and clearly showing you don't want any cuddles.

"Y/n," he tentatively starts. You disinterestedly hum. "Are ya...on a diet?" The way you flinched confirmed his suspicions. You glanced at him guiltily, but immediately turned away. You arms tightened around yourself, as if it can somehow make you smaller – or maybe just disappear entirely.

Osamu slowly scooch towards your end, putting an arm over you. You hide your face in his chest, tense, anxious of what would come next. Stroking your hair, he slowly mulls over what to say next. "I don't...care, ya know?" He starts and you carefully look at him curiously.

He starts over, "I mean, I don't care what ya look like? I mean, I think yer gorgeous, babe. If ya get fat or thin, I...I won't care." His eyebrows furrow as he struggles to express what he wants to say, "Yer beautiful either way. I love ya 'cuz you..are you. I mean–" He lets out a frustrated sigh, finally looking at you in the eye. "I don't care what ya look like 'cuz to me yer the only person I love and would love."

Your eyes widen and you look away blushing. You nod; and he silently sighs in relief, hoping that you understood. "'Samu," your meek voice grabs his attention, "can I still– I mean, I still want to lose some weight. Can you, uh, I don't know?" You trail off, but he understands. He'll help you in any way he can. Diet? He'll prepare healthier meals and pace the servings. Exercise? He's got gym equipment you can borrow. If you want change, he'll give his all to support you; but he won't let you destroy yourself in the process.

* * *

** Kuroo Tetsurou **

Kuroo's usually busy with work; but even during the spare time he spends with you, he can tell something's changed. You're avoiding his touches, casually retreating when he'd try to hug you. He was immediately very worried – did he do something? Are you mad? Or worse, do you not want him anymore?

But he quickly figured it out when he took out the trash one night. There firmly wrapped at the bottom (quite hidden too), were all the snacks you bought during the last grocery run – your favorite chocolates and chips. All tossed to the bin.

Kuroo's approach is more about the long con. He wouldn't immediately say anything about it, pretending he didn't notice anything. He's worried yes, but if you're not ready to talk about it, he'd respect that. But he'd be more mindful – buying less junk food and stops tempting you with snacks.

When it's clear that you're still struggling – staring angrily at your reflection, skipping meals, grumpily wrapping yourself in blankets every time he's around – it's time to say something.

You were lounging and reading a book, a thick blanket wrapped around your form. He sits at the couch across you, just silently waiting for your acknowledgment. And you did, putting the book down, raising an eyebrow in question.

"You know I love you right?" Your eyes slightly widen in surprise, but you nod slowly wondering where Kuroo is headed with this. "And you remember the time I told you why I love you?" Your eyebrows furrow, but he continues. "'Cause you laugh at all my dumb jokes, you're witty and smart, you're brave and kind in ways I can't be, you make me smile, you love my hair and laugh, you give me strength to push on, you remind me that it's okay to be real with myself."

He pauses. "You remember all that?" But you just stare at him, breath caught in your throat. Breaking away from his gaze, you internally laugh to yourself – _of course, he noticed._

Kuroo nearly sags in relief as he sees your shy smile. But he also sees a determination in your eyes, so he cuts to the chase, "How can I help, kitten?" You smile and got up to him, sitting beside him. His arms are quick to wrap around you, relishing in the feeling of holding you again. Whatever he can do for you, he'll do it without hesitation. Diet plans? New routines? He'll be with you through it all. As you talk, you squeeze his hand in silent gratitude.


	12. In This Life (Akaashi Keiji, Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The request: “…can I request one for akaashi, bokuto and kuroo. Where they see there s/o crying and it’s because of the fic In Another Life and they read it with them, what would be their reaction.”
> 
> The link to said fic: [In Another Life by LittleLuxray](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096105). It’s a BokuAka fic, an incredibly beautiful fic you should check out.
> 
> Important: In this scenario, the characters from the fic are different unnamed characters as I didn’t want to break the fourth wall. I also recommend checking each of the character’s school banners. I tried to weave it in their reactions. Miya Osamu reaction included as a bonus.

** Akaashi Keiji **

Akaashi finds you crying quietly as you read on your laptop. Concerned, he gently touches your shoulder asking what’s wrong. You explain you’ve been reading a great story but it’s just too damn tragic for your fragile, little heart.

You ask him if he wants to read with you. He replies by pulling up a chair beside you, arms wrapping around you and his chin resting on your shoulder.

As you guys read the story, you feel more tears slip down your cheeks. Akaashi’s totally invested too – his brows furrowed and his arms occasionally tightening around you.

As you guys reached the climax, he laces your fingers with his, a gentle but firm grip. When you’ve finished, you both stay still, still taking in the story.

You bring a hand up to wipe your tears away when he softly spoke in a low voice, “I would have done the same.” You turn your head to him to find him looking at you. Your breath catches. Despite the dark circles under his eyes and uncombed hair, Akaashi is…truly beautiful. You find yourself getting lost in his grey eyes, looking at you so seriously, filled with unspoken emotions.

Akaashi gulps down the lump in his throat, “I would have stayed. Till the end. Without regrets.”

You rests your forehead against his, closing your eyes. But he leans in to kiss you. You both vow silently, _“Till the end, without regrets.”_

* * *

** Bokuto Koutarou **

In true Bokuto fashion, he nearly panics when he sees you on the sofa, tissue in hand, muffling your sniffles. “BABE! WHAT’S WRONG?” He’s ready to fight, but you choke out a small laugh, telling him you’re just reading a story.

“Why are you reading it then, if it makes you so sad?” He’s confused but he sits behind you on the couch, curiosity piqued. You adjust positions, sitting on his lap as your laptop settles on yours.

His arms are loosely around yours. As you read, he lowly hums at some parts, getting faschinated in spite of his apprehension. You occasionally glance at his face, seeing him frown.

You’ve been so invested in the story mainly because one of the main characters reminded you of Bokuto. Your stomach dropped and your heart clenched painfully at the thought of losing Bokuto. You continue reading as Bokuto leans in more.

Bokuto kept his frown as he reads. He sees himself in the character. It doesn’t sit well with him – the thought of his own mortality. He’s at the prime of his youth! He hasn’t even peaked yet, and to lose all that so suddenly…

Then he looks at your form in his arms, still reading while silently wiping your stray tears. He…can’t go. He doesn’t want to. He won’t. He can’t bear the thought of leaving you. You. Watching him slowly die and suffering after he’s gone. No.

You close the laptop lid, finally done. You feel his arms tighten around you, and you turn to him. He’s staring at you intently. “…You alright, Kou?”

“#1!” He exclaims. You’re confused. “We’ll make this life the most #1 ordinary life!” You laugh, kissing him. _This life lived to the fullest with you._

* * *

** Kuroo Tetsurou **

Kuroo finds you sniffing as you scroll through your phone. He asks if you’re ok but you wave him off, telling him you’re just reading again. He nods and goes back to whatever he was doing.

That night as you both cuddle on the bed, he gets curious and asks about the story you were reading. You tell him about it and he asks where he can read it. He starts reading as you drift off to sleep on his chest, his arm around you.

As he reads it, he understands why you were crying. It was really beautifully written, but an agonizing read. He can understand the characters’ decisions. A decision to stay and a decision to leave. _Would he do the same? For family? A friend? For you?_ Would he be able to bear to watch you…decay? To smile and hold you, lying for your sakes that everything will be alright.

And what about afterwards? How would he remember you – your smile, your laugh…to be tainted by your pained expression and withering body. His jaw clenches. And…and what if it was the other way around?

Kuroo suppresses a shudder, but you wake up anyway. You felt uneasy, something felt wrong. You crane your neck to check on Kuroo, “Babe…are you crying? What’s wrong?” He clears his throat, internally cursing at himself for waking you up. You see his phone and immediately understands, “I told you it was tragic.” You softly smile, gently taking his phone to put it on the bedside stand.

He forces a small chuckle, his voice still thick, “Ah well, you know what they say, ‘Curiosity killed the cat.’” You smile, “But satisfaction brought it back.” You guys lay on the bed just looking at each other. You can see his eyes in deep thought.

He takes a breath to speak, but your finger on his lips stops him. “Kuroo…we can never be certain of the future, but I–” you swallow down the lump in your throat, “No matter what, I will stay by your side.”

He holds your hand, kissing your fingers. _“And I, by yours. In this life and every life that may be.”_

* * *

**Miya Osamu**

Osamu freezes when he catches you silently crying by your work table. You glimpse his concerned stance, but you choke out, “I’m okay, just reading something.” You definitely don’t look okay; but with more (not entirely convincing) assurances, he nods and goes back to the kitchen.

During dinner, he asks you what you were reading. You describe the story as best as you can, but you were a bit distracted by the food. He nods, casually asking where he can read it.

The next couple of days proceeded as usual. You were washing the dishes one night when Osamu comes up behind you. You smile as his arms wrap around your waist and his head leaning down to hide on the crook of your shoulder.

He tightened his hold as you continue scrubbing the plates. You hear his muffled voice, “I read the thing.” _Thing?_ Oh. You hum waiting for him to continue but he’s silent. “'Samu?”

“Can…can we stay still like this for a little bit?” You nod, shutting off the faucet and wiping your hands dry. You place your hands over his, savoring his embrace.

Osamu lifts up his head, cheek resting against your temple. “Let’s go somewhere,” he suggests. “Now?” you ask. “Yeah, no– tomorrow maybe. Somewhere far away.” You turn around to him, hugging him back. You see how serious he is, and you softly reply, “Okay. Mmm…and what brought this on?”

Osamu cups your cheek in his hand, looking at you like you’re the most precious thing in the world. _“We have time. I want to spend it as much with you.”_


	13. Artist!S/O HCs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artist!Reader with Iwaizumi, Kuroo, Osamu, and Atsumu.  
> Edit: Added Hirugami.

** Iwaizumi Haijime **

  * The sort of clueless but supportive one. He doesn’t really get your artist vision, the differences in mediums, what makes a composition great, etc. He’s the sort of person who knows what he’s trained in and works hard to be good at it. But for everything else, he just trusts the experts, or “experts” – he’s the kind of guy who falls for extravagant but substance-less ads. (Save him from those.)
  * Will need to be told to stop buying you materials since he ends up buying the wrong thing or bad quality brands. It’s ok, though. He won’t take offense. Later on he’d come to you and ask if you want anything. He wants to treat you, but he’s learnt it’s better to ask than surprise you.
  * Respects both your headspace and physical space. He’ll leave you to your work most of the time. But when he gets curious, he’d ask for a peek or if he can watch you work. He’s very silent when he does, sitting behind you just admiring your craft.
  * If you ask him for advice, prepare to be frustrated or enlightened. There is no inbetween. He doesn’t really get the subtle aesthetics of things. Varying shades of hue? They’re all the same color anyways. A reclining pose or a tired gesture – the person looks asleep either way. The slight nuances of expressions? He’d just check the thesaurus.
  * However, his blunt and straightforward approach to things is a great help when you’re stuck. He can immediately point out where you’ve been lacking focus, or when you couldn’t see the heart of the problem. You’d end up approaching him more often to show a work in progress to get his refreshing insight. _Am I successfully portraying this emotion? Does this gesture looks awkward? If I use this phrase, does it seem like I’m saying something else? –_ Ask Hajime.
  * Praises doesn’t come easily to him. So you’d have to settle for curt nods and statements like, “It looks good.” or “Oh, that’s interesting.” To him, you’re a great artist. It’s just he may have trouble having a concrete idea of how good you are. If you’re competitive or active in the community/industry, he’d support you all the way. He’d even tag along to conventions and conferences when he’s free. Though you’d have to be patient and explain most of it to him – “Is that the same thing we went to the other month? The one with the cosplay and performances?” “No, Hajime, that was the fandom convention. This one’s a web design conference.” “Oh. What’s the difference?”
  * Overall, very supportive – and very cute especially when he gets confused and he gets a slight pout and his eyebrows furrows. He’s a great audience to your craft. He doesn’t fully understand what goes on behind the scenes, but he still enjoys seeing the result.



* * *

** Kuroo Tetsurou **

  * The one who’ll research extensively. You like art? Then guess who’s been staying up all night watching art history videos and binge reading wikipedia articles till 3 AM? He doesn’t do it solely to impress you (though that’s definitely a motivation); but he’s just the type of guy who loves learning – he gets curious and then falls down the research rabbit hole.
  * At some point, he’d know more about the history, psychology, and science of your craft. When he talks about it, he’d tend to go off tangent after tangent. Then he’d catch himself, abruptly stopping and flushing at how nerdy he is. Don’t be embarrassed, Kuroo. We wholeheartedly love that about you. Just kiss him and tell him to continue.
  * Will definitely take you on museum dates, theater dates, exhibitions, whatever he can fit in your schedules. The concierge would ask if you’d like to join the ongoing tour but you’d reply, “Nah, we’re alright, thanks. It’s why I brought him with me.” Kuroo avoids looking at the bemused conceirge, torn between embarrassed and proud as you pull him away.
  * In contrast, Kuroo’s silent regarding the actual craft. When it’s time for you to work, to pull out your tools and create – he’s silent. He’s just utterly fascinated…and awed. He’s just an onlooker having a glimpse of something so…unique.
  * If you’d let him, he would really prefer to watch you work. He would try to give you space, but sometimes he’d be lurking at the doorway of your workshop, just silently watching. He can’t help it. He’s drawn to things that he can’t fully comprehend.
  * That said though, if you tell him you’re working on a secret project for him. His curiosity will just eat at him. He would promise not to look and he’d honor that promise (but with a lot of barely contained excitement and curiosity). You’d probably catch him with his nose in another book, distracting himself before he’s tempted to ask (again).
  * He loves hearing you talk about your work. Your intentions, thought process, workflow, even the more technical things – he wants to know about it. At the same time, it makes him feel like he’s learning more about you.
  * Since it's you talking about it most of the time, you were initially anxious that he didn't enjoy your works. _Does he think of me as a bad artist?_ But your worries were quickly unfounded when you meet his friends and workmates. When they met you, they quickly complimented and gushed about how they've seen your works and how much Kuroo mentions you to them. When Kuroo returned to the conversation, he raised an eyebrow at you, _Why the hell are you blushing so much, kitten?_



* * *

** Miya Osamu **

  * The fellow artist. Cooking is an art form, and Osamu is one hell of an artist. Out of everyone, he'd probably be the one who just...understands. He'll quickly get used to your routines – giving you space when you're working, any sort of weird rituals or habits you have, assisting you through your art blocks, etc. Of course, in turn you have to also get used to his craft and his routine.
  * You're each others' muses – you both get inspiration from each other. Even if what you were doing has no correlation at all. You could be suffering through an art block, then see him experimenting with a new ingredient; suddenly, you just know what to do for your work. When he's in a slump, he'd hang out while you were working, just watching silently. Then he'd wordlessly leave and go back to the kitchen.
  * Won't even think to buy you any kind of materials unless you specifically ask for it. Just as he doesn't expect you to buy any of his tools or ingredients. He knows how touchy artists are with the tools of their trade. But if you're in a bind and you need something quickly, he'd listen carefully and take note of all the specifications.
  * Will be game for challenges. Do a new portrait everyday for a month or write a thousand words daily. Then Osamu will come up with a new dish every week or cook a hotpot with limited ingredients. It's a fun experience for both of you.
  * Will help you keep your self-discipline in check. Being too lazy? He'll gently but firmly call you out. Forgetting meals? There's already snacks by your table. Being too hard on yourself? He'll pull you away to reassure you. Not getting enough sleep because you're staying up creating till 4 AM? Well, you're gonna get carried to bed. (Oop, I just referenced one of my fics lol.)
  * Movie night dates. Occasionally someone would point out, "That's interesting." And thus, a new idea for a new project is ...sort of born. The appropriate meme is the 'guy looking at other girl' meme, except it's labeled "unpursued ideas" vs "new idea". Yeah, you guys would need to remind each other, "Finished not perfect."
  * Also just "walking around town observing everything" kind of dates. For when you're in a slump, dissatisfied with work, or needing reassurance; Osamu will just held out his hand and take you to somewhere peaceful. You just both like to silently observe the world, relishing in each other's company.
  * Oddly enough, when you're with Osamu, praise isn't something you actively seek. There's just an aura of silent reassurance from him that makes you content with your art and your progress. Altogether, he's very calm and supportive even if you don't consciously realize it.



* * *

** Miya Atsumu **

  * The disinterested-turned-fascinated-hype-man. Just as with Iwaizumi – He just doesn't get it. Art? Colors? Expressions? Composition? Design? He knows they're...well, there. Those are...things, concepts...that exist. He just doesn't get it. You create art? Cool.
  * Even if he doesn't really get it, he tries his best to be supportive though (but he needs a lot of guidance). You'd have to lay the ground rules of what you need for your craft. If you need space to work or to think, he might pout a bit but he'll agree. Your tools off limits? Okay, he won't touch them. You have a habit or quirk you do before you work? That's cute.
  * The moment he realizes, _Oh shit, this is so cool!_ is when he got to see you working for the first time. Atsumu usually leaves you alone when you're working, and you didn't realize he was there. But seeing you work – the way your hand confidently moves, your look of concentration, creating something out of nothing... He's hit by awe. He'd think, _It's like volleyball._ And he'd start to understand a bit better, why you work so hard, gets infuriated sometimes, research every odd bit – why you are so passionate.
  * From then Atsumu tries to be more supportive. If you're putting out all the effort in understanding volleyball, then he should understand your craft too, right? Sure, a lot of times it's a misguided attempt (like the time you told him you're researching product packaging and he tried to buy every single brand from the grocery); but his heart is in the right place. He'd ask more questions – What's your craft like? How do you work? Where'd the idea come from? Do you get tired easily? Can he watch you work? It's a childlike curiosity, and your heart will just melt at how cute he is.
  * Also, please don't let him buy you any materials. It might just be his luck, but he's really, really good at picking out the worst brands.
  * Doesn't know how to give advice and criticisms. For him, everything you make is great. Even if he doesn't really understand the piece, he thinks it's awesome because you made it.
  * Will suffer through a whole museum tour for you. Oh, you want to watch that stageplay (that he knows he'd hate)? Okay! He'll get tickets. He won't tell you that he doesn't really like it, but it's all over his face. For your amusement, you can pretend you don't notice the first few times and just see him slowly wither throughout the date. But have mercy on him. He just really loves you that's why he's trying so hard.
  * Atsumu would probably never understand your craft, but he understands the passion you put into it. That's why he's such in awe of you, why he fell in love, and why he'll always be your #1 fan.



* * *

** Hirugami Sachiro **

  * Silently supportive of you. He may not always understand your craft, not realizing the complexities of different media, concepts, theories, etc. But he can understand the passion you need to pursue art and the pressure you put on yourself. He gives you your space when you work, patiently waiting for you to give him a glimpse.
  * He was a perfectionist, well, still is; but he’s been at the point of multiple burnt outs in his life, he had to learn how to relax. (Thanks to Hoshiumi, too.) If you’re the type to also be incredibly hard on yourself, then he’d take it as his responsibility to help you pace yourself.
  * Always telling you, “Finished not perfect,” when you tend to be hypercritical of all the mistakes. He’d put his hand over yours when he’d see you clenching your tools so hard, the anxiety visible on your face. You always lean in to his touch, especially when he starts humming a small tune that’s just for you.
  * Since he’s not very familiar with your craft, he’d start watching videos during breaks. Casually sharing it to you throughout the day like, “Hey, is this the material you were using the other day?” “Ooh, weren’t you looking for some tutorials for this software?” “Look, they made a new ad.” And they’re very helpful. Maybe it’s luck, but Sachiro always seem to find exactly what you need.
  * Both of his siblings already know about you and your works. They’re very curious to meet you, seeing how Sachiro’s face always look so content when talking about you.
  * Since he’s busy with his academics, date nights are usually just at one of your places watching movies. He’s not very picky with the movie choices, opting to let you surprise him. As a vet student, he’s knowledgeable about animals and their anatomy, so you also end up making art of animals. You even made him anatomy diagrams of varied animals as a gift (which also served as his review guide), he always keeps them with him.
  * He won’t shower you with praises, knowing how compliments can just sounds fake and insincere. Instead he’d let you know how he’s proud of you through his actions. He’s proud of you for hanging on, creating, and finishing your work.
  * With Sachiro, the heavy pressure you feel on your shoulders seems lighter. With him, you learn to be calmer, to take a step back, and to fully immerse yourself in the craft. You end up doing better, extremely grateful for his presence. But he’s just as grateful to you, loving how you made his life more interesting and more beautiful.




	14. Not a Damsel in Distress (Mafia AU) (HCs) (Kuroo Tetsurou, Kageyama Tobio, Bokuto Koutarou)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The request: “... a mafia au? With kuroo, kageyama and bokuto, where their female s/o gets kidnapped then the kidnappers send them a video of them trapped and tied up. Then when they come to save them, the kidnappers are all tied up and beaten up cuz we a bad bleep.”
> 
> I skipped the ransom video part.

** Kuroo Tetsurou**

  * Kuroo shatters the glass in his hands when he hears you were kidnapped. His heart freezes over fear and concern for you, but it was immediately replaced with rage. Glacial, biting fury. He’s eerily calm on the exterior, but his mind’s racing with thoughts on how to get you back and how to exact his fury on his foes.
  * As the mafia head, Kuroo has access to a large pool of resources. It was only a matter of time before they found your location. The rest of the crew bustled to gather information, as he just silently stands by his desk, bleeding hand still clutching the shattered glass. When the report of your whereabouts came in, he simply grabbed his coat and walked out.
  * Only Kenma was allowed to accompany him, even if everyone else are also concerned and angry. They knew that a furious Kuroo is unstoppable, he didn’t need anyone else to save you. As for Kuroo, he also prefers that they rarely witness his ruthless nature.
  * Kenma had waited outside the warehouse on Kuroo’s instructions. “Lookout,” he puts it, Kenma respected it even though it was total bullshit. Kuroo strode in confidently the warehouse, knowing that there could be dozens awaiting inside. His poise stealthy and deadly, ready to fight. It doesn’t matter how many of them are here, they will all die.
  * To his growing concern, the place was silent. And there were bodies – bloodied, beaten bodies lying unconscious. He doesn’t check whether they’re alive (he doesn’t care), quickening his pace in the search for you.
  * As he checks the storage facility, He could’ve fallen to his knees in relief or rushed to engulf you in his arms; that’s how relieved he felt. Instead, he settles for crossing his arms leaning against the doorway. A smirk on his lips as he watches you beat the last man standing. Your knuckles were soaked with blood. With every punch, droplets spatter on your face. You were barefoot, hair wild, but your eyes gleamed with furious focus. Kuroo utterly loves the violent sight.
  * As the last man falls at your feet (definitely concussed), you turn to the doorway. You utter a small, “Oh.” He smirks at your nonchalance, as if he had just snuck up on you as you’re putting away the laundry. “Tetsurou,” you acknowledge, “what are you doing here?” You walk past him, already looking for the exit.
  * He just amusedly follows you, eyeing your form for any injuries, “Thought you’d need a ride after that workout.” You don’t even look at him as you nod, already expecting to find Kenma with the car outside. But you stop before you exit. You turn back to him, awaiting what he has to say.
  * He grazes his bloodied hand (from the shattered glass) on your cheeks. Perhaps to wipe the blood away on your cheeks, but he just ended up painting you in blood further. You notice the state of his hand, “Tsk.” but his hand on your chin shifts your attention. Kuroo looks deeply into your eyes, silently conveying his emotions in turmoil. But you look back confidently, an assurance that nothing will take you away from him.
  * Kuroo smirks, glancing his lips on your bloodied cheek, “Let’s go home, kitten. Your little show got me all hot and bothered.” You roll your eyes, slapping his hand away, but you throw him a sly smile of your own. Outside, you greet Kenma warmly, as if you didn’t just come out dirty and bloodstained. Kenma only rolls his eyes at the both of you, already regretting coming to this so-called “rescue mission”.



* * *

** Kageyama Tobio**

  * Kageyama nearly flies into a rage after hearing the news. Grief, worry, and guilt wrench at his guts; throwing his thoughts into disarray. Fortunately, his associates were quick to act and calm him down.
  * Boss Daichi immediately had the crew gather information for your location. It takes a while, in which Hinata had to forcibly pin down Kageyama who was ready to raise hell to find you. When the information was confirmed, Kageyama could barely wait for Daichi’s approval. The crew swiftly sets out for your retrieval.
  * They arrived at the docks. Daichi’s barely done ordering everyone to separate and search, when Kageyama bolts off; Hinata quickly following as backup. He hears the faint sounds of yells; and he runs toward it, senses alert and heart pounding. His footsteps thunder along the pavement, the filth of the puddles he steps on not bothering him. The enemy could probably hear him, but he doesn’t care. He needs to see you safe. _Now._
  * Kageyama throws the metal doors of the warehouse wide open, the moonlight seeping in through. His blood runs cold seeing unconscious bodies lying around. A few of them piled on top of each other. Quickly scanning the scene – the battered men are alive, there’s cut ropes by the broken chair at the corner, followed by a trail of blood leading out back.
  * His instincts kicking in, Kageyama quietly follows the blood trail out the backdoor, footsteps heavy and deliberate. But his breathing was short, thoughts running wild at the image of your…dead body. His grip on his weapon turns his knuckles white. He closes his eyes, and opens them. _Focus._ As he rounds the corner, he muffles his gasp.
  * He could’ve cried. Just broken down right then and there. But emotions hit him all at once. Relief – oh sweet relief at seeing you alive. Worry – were you hurt? Did they hurt you? Wariness – are there any more enemies? And finally, awe. The moon shines its pale light on your form as you continue to strike the last few men with a bloodied, wooden bat.
  * The men have lost their will to fight, already on the ground, barely conscious. With a last smash, the bat breaks in two. You sigh, tossing the remnants of the wooden bat, stepping back to look at your handiwork. You turn and freeze, seeing Kageyama stare at the scene. And you smile. Kageyama releases a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. He’s still gaping at you, taking in the sight of you looking like a vengeful angel. _His angel._
  * You run to him, hugging him tight; and he holds you tight, fearing you’d disappear again. You hold him just as tight, silently assuring him that you were okay and that you’re here with him now. You looked up at him with wide eyes, amusing him how you can turn from ferocious to his sweet y/n again.
  * Hinata loudly calls your names, rounding the corner seeing you two in an embrace. To Kageyama’s annoyance, you and Hinata shout and happily run towards each other. You two start to make your way back to the crew, chattering about the recent events; leaving Kageyama to trail behind yelling an irritated, “Y/n! Boke!”



* * *

** Bokuto Koutarou**

  * Bokuto is enraged. The moment they told him you were missing, he was furious. As he was breaking everything in sight, Akaashi took hold of the crew, calmly analyzing the details. The rest immediately set out to find your location.
  * Bokuto was blankly gazing on the ceiling, sitting on his leather chair amidst the thrashed office, shirt rumpled and chest heaving. Akaashi comes in and quietly reports that they’ve found your location. He bursts into life, striding out to get you. The rest of the crew follows, their silent anticipation and anger intimidating everyone in their path.
  * When they reach your location – one of the abandoned buildings in a sketchy part of the downtown, the crew swiftly surveys the area and surrounds all exits. They already knew Bokuto won’t permit anyone else to enter but him. Not like he’d need anyone, anyways. Bokuto kicks the door in, Akaashi sighs but simply waits by the doorway with his weapon at the ready.
  * Bokuto’s footsteps are heavy and loud as he made his way through the several floors, deliberately announcing his presence to possible enemies. He kicks in doors that wouldn’t budge and breaks furniture that were in his way. He’s getting impatient. At the fourth floor, Bokuto’s eyes scans the area, his blood boiling even more – the remnants of the building furnitures and supplies are recently broken. Glass crunched under his boots as he made his way through the rooms. He stops, eyes squinting at the bodies on the floor. He nudged one with his boot, the man moaned – alive and he had half the mind to change that.
  * But you were waiting, so he proceeds to the other rooms finding more unconscious bodies. His stance was deathly quiet, ready to kill on sight. His breath quiet, mind assessing the situation – where to exit if he had to carry you, weapons he had and can use, possible number of enemies, and so on. Bokuto silently opens the door to the last room, and…perks up.
  * “Oh, hi babe!” He greets standing by the doorway to watch you grab the man’s head and shove him to the cabinet. “Koutarou!” you say surprised, but you throw him a smile, “Be right with you.” Bokuto just responds with a “Sure, babe,” and makes himself comfortable on the couch, checking through the old magazines; but still keeping an eye on you. He couldn’t help the sinister grin on his face as he watches you ferociously beat the last three guys.
  * Those guys can’t even hold a candle to you. His golden eyes follow your figure – appreciating how you move gracefully as if you were dancing. The glass of the cabinet shatters, but you don’t even flinch. Your hands must have been injured already, the way you smash glass and punch wood, but you don’t hold back.
  * As the last guy falls down, you turn to Bokuto giving him a wide smile and opening your arms to him. He quickly engulfs you in a hug, kissing you sweetly – as if you’re on a date and hadn’t just beaten a whole crew with your bare hands. He looks at you, “Mmm…ready to go back, babe? Need to show you how much I enjoyed watching you fight.”
  * The rest of the crew rolls their eyes as you come out of the building hand in hand with Bokuto. Your smile shining bright at them despite your torn clothes and minor scars. They sure are terrified of you and Bokuto; but when you both skip happily like that…they all simply sigh in fondness.




	15. Isosceles – Miya twins liking the same girl HCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The request: "Hi! Can I ask headcanons about time skip!Miya twins in love with the same girl?"
> 
> With a bonus ending (NOT Miya x Reader)
> 
> I find it hard to imagine Atsumu and Osamu falling in love with the same girl, tbh. They’re just so…different. Also, a threesome wasn’t an option I even considered, because…nope. That’s too OOC. I just don’t see them sharing the same s/o.

  * I believe that even though they are twins and together most of the time, Atsumu and Osamu have differing tastes in people. Especially romantic-wise. So to catch the interests of both, you gotta be really interesting…
  * They’re perceptive of each other, even though out loud they say they don’t give a fuck about each other. So it’s not surprising when Atsumu and Osamu immediately notices each other being interested in someone. It’s…interesting for them. They hadn’t expected to like the same person. There’s the initial conflict of being selfish or backing off. But they both decide that _Nah, this time I’ll be selfish._
  * Once the twins established that, yes, they like you very much. No, they’re not backing off. Then next comes the bro code. They agree on a truce not to fight if it’s regarding you. This truce might have been a result of a scuffle between them when they both found out they like you. No sabotaging (Atsumu huffs a bit at this). No confessions either, till they’re (sort of) sure that you like one of them or completely someone else (they would do their best to prevent that). Most importantly, they promise to respect your decision.
  * You’d find yourself being the object of attention of the Miya twins starting then. Sure, some would kill to be in your place; but It’s not one hundred percent great – the new behavior is confusing, their fans totally hate you even more, and now they seem to be demanding more of your time. Not like you don’t hang out with them before. For the twins to fall in love with somebody, they prefer that it’s someone they’ve gotten to know well. So you’re already friends, even with the volleyball team.
  * Atsumu’s less…insulting, recently. He starts to snip in a few compliments too. You suspiciously squint at him but he just smiles. No comeback either when you retort? Definitely suspicious. Then he starts hanging around your club room too. Doesn’t he have practice? Opening doors for you and lifting heavy things for you? Who are you and what have you done with Atsumu? Are you actually triplets?
  * Meanwhile, Osamu has become more talkative, also tends to pull you away so he can hang out with you alone. You find it strange that your new hangouts are more secluded, as if Osamu’s hiding from someone (read: Atsumu); but you assume it’s just his fangirls (to which you can empathize. They’ve been more aggressive lately). To your surprise and delight, he also starts sharing you his snacks. Even more suspicious. You check first if it’s spiked with any surprise ingredients. Osamu pouts at that.
  * Study groups with them occur more frequently now (to Kita’s relief). You spend more time at their house helping them with their homework. Unbeknownst to you, every time you look down to work, they both automatically sneak glances at you. If during that time, one tries to flirt, the other immediately kicks their shin under the table. You ignore it when that happens, already used to their shenanigans, assuming it’s just something stupid.
  * When you guys watch tv on the couch, they sit flanking you. Not that uncommon, but now…did the couch get smaller or something? “Why the hell are you two squishing me?” Will definitely attempt the “arm around you” move, but of course the other twin would just stretch out their arm to punch the others’ face. Again, you’re used to their bickering, so you ignore it. Though one time Osamu tried to put his arm around you; Atsumu punched him but Osamu tried to hit back. In the minor scuffle, they actually hit you at the back of your head, making them freeze. You smack both of them and made them sit on the floor.
  * They’d be more touchy too. Glancing fingers when you hand them something, casual side hugs that lasts a few seconds too long, shoulders touching, Osamu doing the “you got a bit of food on your cheek” move (Atsumu headlocks him once you were gone), Atsumu asking you to fix the tape on his fingers (Osamu eats his pudding), and so on.
  * The conclusion you got is, “Ah, I guess they’re a bit touch-starved. Must have been all that work and no play.” One group study session, you then (separately) gave them tight hugs. They both froze. Miya.exe has stopped working. All they can think of was, “Ohmygod, they’re so small, so soft. They hair smells good. Oh shit, do I hug them back?” But before they could react the embrace is gone. “Ah, I thought you guys were a touch-starved. You were being clingy these past days.” They both silently agreed to lessen skinship from then on, they were gonna _die_ if you do that again.
  * When it looks like that they are getting nowhere. And you seem to not be getting any of the hints they’re dropping (or throwing at this point), they mull over if maybe they should just confess. Are they ready for your reaction though? Are they willing to risk their friendship with you?



* * *

**Bonu** **s Ending (Warning: Slight crack, NOT Miya x Reader)**

Osamu and Atsumu are silent, as they sit in the empty classroom near your clubroom. This is it – they’ve finally decided to confess. But as a truce, they decide to confess together. Of course they’d prefer to confess alone; but…they don’t exactly trust the other not to sabotage them.

They look at the clock. You’re finishing up soon. They hear the sliding of the door open. They both sigh, standing up, and gathering their thoughts. But before they can go out of their own room, they hear your voice, “Shinsuke!”

The twins freeze, looking at each other with wide eyes. Immediately ducking down out of reflex (their room was closed for fuck’s sake), they crouch by the door to eavesdrop. “Y/n,” they recognize Kita’s voice, “Ready to go?”

“Yeah,” you happily chirp. If the twins could see you now, they’d probably be shocked and envious. The way your eyes twinkle at Kita and how he has a soft smile for you. You link your arms with him, happily expressing how you are excited for your “date” at the new store. The twins gape at each other.

“By the way,” you add, “have you seen Atsumu and Osamu?” Said twins tense, nervously waiting what you have to say. Kita mentions he hasn’t and you continue, “Oh, they were saying something about meeting here, but oh well, there’s next time.” You wave your hand, starting to walk down the hallway with Kita.

The twins hear your voices fade away. They let out the breath they were holding, leaning on the door as they sit on the floor. They don’t really know what to feel…sure, they definitely feel crushed but also…

“‘Tsumu.”

“‘Samu.”

“We didn’t stand a chance.”

“…Yeah.”


	16. Orders Up HCs (Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The request: "Miya twins (separately) falling for a waitress reader HCs"

** Miya Osamu **

  * You work at a ramen place downtown. It’s a popular, busy place so you don’t really think anything of it when Osamu starts to become a regular of the place. You just know him as the cute, aloof guy who usually comes in late and always sits at the second to the last stool on the bar. His usual is tonkotsu shoyu ramen with a side dish of gyoza and sometimes a cup of rice. His natural black hair growing into the dyed grey, the tight black shirt, the shoes with purple accents, the way he always fiddle with his watch before eating – yup, you don’t notice him “that” much.
  * Osamu didn’t expect to develop a crush on you. He just wanted to try the new, popular ramen place near his area. He was relieved when he made it before you guys closed. When you approached him to get his order, he actually forgot what he was going to say. His brain went, “Oh shit, she’s cute.” You smile patiently as he stammers out his order.
  * From then on, Osamu visits more frequently. You start to notice him more, too, watching out of the corner of your eye, silently admiring his posture. He observes you work and he’s actually impressed. You're polite, quick, and patient with all the customers. If his staff wasn't full, he might actually pirate you for his own restaurant.
  * During the later hours when it's as not as busy, he actually initiates small talk with you. He finds out that you're just a part-timer (he subconsciously notes your hours); and in turn, he tells you a bit about himself. You joke in a conspiratorial whisper that maybe you should start working for his onigiri restaurant instead. He grins at the suggestion just winking at you. Your co-workers don't understand why you two were laughing.
  * At first, he was in denial, rationalizing his admiration for your work ethic as the reason he's been visiting the restaurant more. But a conversation with Atsumu easily halts him in his tracks, and forces him to rethink the situation.
  * Osamu tells his brother, who's sitting impatiently at the counter waiting for his food, "The ramen place downtown is pretty good. Can see why it's popular." Atsumu hums distractedly, not really listening. "They really know how to cook the noodles well. And the broth, too." Atsumu fiddles with his fingers. "The staff's great too. She's always quick to get the orders and doesn't mix 'em up. Always polite, too. Nice smile." Atsumu stops, looking at Osamu still rambling around the kitchen, and raises an eyebrow. "Shoulda really hire more crew though. But she's like a one-man army even during the rush hours. Wanna visit sometime?" Osamu looks up at his brother. "What?" He asks noticing Atsumu's shrewd expression.
  * "Ya like the food or the waitress?" Atsumu asks. Osamu makes a face, "I told ya already, the food is good. The ramen–" Atsumu cuts his twin off impatiently, "Yeah, yeah, and the staff's great even though the only staff ya gushin' about is the waitress." Osamu pauses, "I...was?" Atsumu cackles at Osamu's clueless face morphing into sudden realization. "Oh shit." Atsumu nods, "Yup."
  * A week later, Osamu asks you out on a date.



** Miya Atsumu **

  * You work at a hole-in-the-wall cafe and bakery. It's pretty hidden in the maze of the downtown streets, but the cheesecakes have slowly been gathering popularity. Orders for the cakes and other desserts have been stacking up, and you find yourself being swamped with orders. There's also a small space for dine-in customers, but most of the customers take their food to go.
  * Atsumu had only stumbled upon the place when he was hiding from some incredibly, insistent fans. After taking photos with them, they kept pestering him so he had quickly bolted. He hadn't expected them to run after him. Lost, he had ducked in the cafe. Breathing a sigh of relief at the empty place, he quickly took the table at the corner, partially hidden by a wall. You had been in the backroom preparing some orders. You hurriedly come to the front when you hear the bell ring. Looking around, you curiously observed the new (and only) customer. Atsumu hadn't noticed you, still craning his neck to check for the fans.
  * When he finally noticed you, he yelped in surprise, trying to compose himself. He cleared his throat, attempting to read the menu, not noticing it was upside-down. You only smile patiently, waiting for his order. You bite back a laugh as he flushed, flipping the menu. It seems he can't decide what to get, so you softly suggest your bestseller. He just dumbly nods.
  * Atsumu drops by once in a while since then. Claiming, "The cheesecake was pretty good. Can ya also get me a box to go?" You'd only smile at him and prepare his order, vaguely noting him as the cute, weird guy. He sometimes would dine-in, only if the corner table was available. Noticing this, you'd make sure that the table was reserved, and arranged some decorations to hide the table further.
  * Atsumu is grateful for this, especially when you help him hide from another of his fans. You quickly shoved him into the backroom, smiling at the confused fans asking if they want cheesecakes. He stammers out his gratitude, promising to buy boxes of your products as thanks.
  * The Jackals and the managing staff all look forward for the desserts he brings by now. Iwaizumi scolds them for their diets, making sure they don't overeat on sweets. With the help of Osamu, they started a betting pool of when Atsumu would realize he might have a crush on the "cute cheesecake girl".
  * Speaking of Osamu, Atsumu kept talking about you that he got curious and paid the store a visit. You greeted him, "Oh! Hey, are you...you're not...him?" Osamu's eyebrows raised – you don't even know the idiot's name but you can already tell it's not him. Though, to be honest, Osamu's glad he doesn't emit the same idiotic aura as his twin. "I'm Miya Osamu," he introduces himself, "and the idiot who's been visiting is Atsumu."
  * When Atsumu visited next, he was surprised when you greeted him by name. "How did you...?" You smile, "Well, your team is apparently really popular; but really, it's Osamu. Cheesecakes again? We got some new cookies, though." He stands there gaping, imagining strangling his twin. How dare did that scrub...how dare he what exactly? Visit the store? Patronize your products? Hah, not like he feels threatened or anything.
  * As you hand over his order, Atsumu takes a chance blurting out, "You, er, wanna go watch our game some time? I'll get you free tickets."
  * During dinner with Osamu, Atsumu smugly boasts about having a friend coming to watch his match. Osamu snorts, already texting Hinata to get the betting pool already. "Hah! Bet yer jealous, scrub." Osamu rolls his eyes, "Shaddup, get dinner somewhere else tomorrow. I'm havin' ramen somewhere."




	17. Among Us Team HCs (Inarizaki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inarizaki Team
> 
> Players: Kita Shinsuke, Miya Atsumu, Miya Osamu, Suna Rintarou, Aran Ojiro, Ren Omimi, Hitoshi Ginjima, Michinari Akagi

**Inarizaki**

**Players: Kita Shinsuke, Miya Atsumu, Miya Osamu, Suna Rintarou, Aran Ojiro, Ren Omimi, Hitoshi Ginjima, Michinari Akagi**

  * It was Atsumu's idea to play. Osamu, of course, also got hooked into the idea. After getting Akagi interested, Omimi soon followed. Then it was easy enough to rope in the rest. Kita was the last one to agree, but his curious enough about all the hype.
  * Hands down, Kita is the best impostor. Despite being new at the controls and gaming in general, he quickly got the gist of what to do. He's so good at reading the movements of everyone, able to predict their moves. When he's a crewmember, his opinion is usually heeded. But that also means everyone falls for his lies when he's the impostor. He dies usually because he's dutifully doing his tasks or the emergencies and ends up isolated.
  * Atsumu is loud. Definitely will cuss in the voice chat. When people gang up on him during discussion, he gets heated and will totally whine and shout. "WHAT D'YA MEAN IT'S ME? I WAS AT THE ADMIN ROOM. ARE YA FUCKIN' BLIND?" He's a decent impostor, but his impatience and excitement are his downfall – usually getting caught just as he kills someone or using the vent. Cue the "IT WASN'T ME!" or shifting the blame to someone else, "RED IS SUS! HE JUST CAME FROM THERE!" When playing as crewmember, he usually ignores the tasks because he's too busy being crafty trying to catch the impostor. He ends up dying a lot because of that.
  * Osamu is just...so petty. Every time he's the impostor, he doesn't care if he gets caught – Atsumu will die. As crewmember, he just minds his own business and mostly does his tasks. But he doesn't complete the tasks right away, because he'd also be sneaking trying to look for the impostor. This makes him suspicious for everyone, as he quickly finds the bodies. As impostor, he's also pretty decent, looking like a team player then killing either stragglers or stacking up to kill. He's pretty cool during discussions until Atsumu brings out his rowdier side. Someone will go "Osamu just killed Atsumu." Then they'd hear Atsumu yelling in Osamu's background and Osamu responding with, "EAT SHIT, PISSHAIR. THAT'S FER EATIN' MY PUDDING, YA SCRUB."
  * When Atsumu and Osamu are impostors together, it either goes really well or terribly. They don't need to plan much since they just move in sync. Atsumu would be at one end of the map, sabotaging and monitoring; while Osamu is at the other end cleaning up. But then sometimes Atsumu gets impatient or Osamu gets reckless; and someone might notice that they're acting weird in discussions (way too quick in agreeing, less fighting, or more fighting...it depends).
  * Suna is one of the better impostors but one of the worse crewmates. He just doesn't do tasks until someone calls him out on it. He doesn’t stick with the group, preferring to explore, which gets him killed. In discussions, he's pretty quiet but when he wants to vote someone he's very convincing. He takes note of where everyone is, so he can convince the others to vote the right or wrong person depending on his role. He's actually the bane of Kita's impostor runs; since Suna sometimes can point out that Kita has just been where the body is. From then on, Kita quickly learned to hone his tactics. If Kita and Suna are the impostors...just RIP everyone. But don't lose hope because there's still...
  * Aran, who's not only stressed irl but also in-game. He is the voice of order, shouting over Atsumu, Osamu, and everyone else so the discussion could go on properly. "CALM DOWN AND TELL US WHAT HAPPENED. Where is the body? Who did you see? Was someone in the area?"He tries to be neutral – not labeling anyone as "sus" and defending people too. That's why every impostor wants to kill him immediately. But he's very hard to kill, since the crew tend to crowd and follow him. He usually dies when he runs off to fix the emergencies or do some task in an isolated area. Or when Osamu dares to kill him when they're all stacked. As impostor, he's not that good since it'd be noticeable that he's avoiding people or that he's much quieter in discussions. But he occasionally pulls off in fooling people to be suspicious on an innocent. If he knows his impostor partner is cunning enough, he'd act as bait – killing as much as he can before someone catches him.
  * Akagi is good at being invisible. As impostor, everyone just forgets to be suspicious of him. Either because he seems to be doing tasks or just hanging around people for alibis. He plays the long con. If he's stuck with someone in a room, he won't kill them trying to gain their trust. He'd even sacrifice his impostor partner if they're already too suspicious. There hasn't been a game where he's been booted off in the first half. He appears to quite trustworthy in the discussions, "I'll follow ya so they can't kill us." Good for you if he's a crewmember, if not...well, RIP. When he wants to shift the blame he'd join the hollering, "YEAH, YEAH, I SAW YELLOW BEING SUS." As impostor, he seems to work well with Osamu. Their "blend in with the team" tactic really works well.
  * Ginjima means well. He tries to be like Aran, trying to bring in order. But he's pretty rash, causing him to make poor voting decisions. He ends up getting isolated doing long tasks, where he usually dies. As a crewmember, he prefers to stick with someone for security, but somehow he lucks out with usually sticking with the impostor. Despite trying to bring order, he actually contributes more to the chaos of the discussions. "CYAN AND PINK ARE SUS." And of course there'd be a chorus of "WHAT? WHY ME?! YOU'RE SUS!" And he just hollers back.
  * Omimi is impatient. He's pretty quiet during discussions, judging for himself which of the 'proofs' are more damning. He does the tasks as quick as he can, but this results in being separated from the group. Someone would have to remind him to stick together. As an impostor, he's pretty quick with the kill button. Running past you, and you're just suddenly dead. As soon the cooldown is off, another one quickly dies. This makes him very efficient, but quickly draws suspicion. Among the group, he and Atsumu together actually hold the record of fastest impostor win (second place goes to the Miya twins tandem, wherein everyone just whined about their twin telepathy).




	18. Among Us Team HCs (Nekoma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nekoma Team
> 
> Players: Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma, Yaku Morisuke, Nobuyuki Kai, Lev Haiba, Taketora Yamamoto, Sou Inouka, Yuki Shibayama, Shohei Fukunaga

**Nekoma**

**Players: Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma, Yaku Morisuke, Nobuyuki Kai, Lev Haiba, Taketora Yamamoto, Sou Inouka, Yuki Shibayama, Shohei Fukunaga**

  * It was Lev and Inouka's idea. They heard of the new popular game and wanted to try it with the others. Some of them (like Kenma, of course) already heard about the game, so it wasn't that hard to set up a game session.
  * Kuroo is a wild card. He's good in both roles, but is a tad better as an impostor. As crewmember, he's logical and can convince others to stick together. But can doesn't mean will. Sure, he can convince the others to be logical about the voting; but as the King of Provocation, he just wants to watch the world burn. He relishes sending everyone into chaos, making everyone suspicious of each other. Crewmember or impostor, it doesn't matter. It's just fun for him. As impostor, he's very sneaky. Blending with the team then slipping off to hide and lure someone to kill. His downfall is usually his bad luck – he kills a person and someone immediately rounds the corner to find him, or someone seeing him using the vents. But sometimes he's still able to manipulate the discussion into his favor, deflecting suspicion. As a crewmember, he delays doing his tasks for his amusement. He dies a lot, since he tends to separate and just hang around the security rooms to observe the cameras.
  * To Kenma's dismay, everyone finds him suspicious simply because he's _the_ gamer. But it doesn't really matter because he's an excellent player. He knows the maps well, the tasks, the cooldowns, and keeps tabs on everyone. As a crewmember, the impostors will have an extremely hard time; because everyone listens to him. He simply lays out the facts and people can try to figure out who the impostors are. As an impostor, he's very good at utilizing the sabotage. But his downfall is actually the discussions. He's not very good at lying, and it doesn't help that Kuroo can easily tell when he lies. He takes advantage of the discussion's chaos to seem inconspicuous.
  * Yaku is a bloodthirsty impostor. Surprisingly, he's the best impostor among them. As impostor, he easily deflects suspicion by acting like a team player – faking tasks and sticking with the group. During discussions, everyone just easily trusts him. He does the long con, tricking people into trusting him. If he has to, he'd sell out his impostor partner just to gain the trust of everyone. He's mastered the art of the vents, popping up all over the map, easily getting alibis right after he kills someone. When partnered with Kuroo, they are deadly. Confusing everyone and making sure no one is trustworthy except one of them.
  * Kai is unreadable. Unlike Yaku who convinces everyone to trust him, Kai is just silently reliable – always calm, always seem to be doing his tasks, hanging around people for security, etc. As a crewmember, he focuses on his tasks, which ends up isolating him as the other runs off in chaos. As the image of reliability, people tend to ignore him as a possible impostor until it's too late. He actually feels a little bit guilty when he kills someone. But, he's very good at luring people into isolation to kill them. He's great at timing any sabotage with his partner – luring the people away from a dead body with a crisis or sabotaging the lights so he and his partner can double kill.
  * Lev is surprising informative even though he doesn't mean it. As a crewmember, he's so excited to catch the impostor he just runs around the map neglecting his tasks. But it ends up being very helpful during discussions since he's bumped into everyone and know where they all were. He doesn't always realize it though. "Eh? Kuroo-san, how'd you get to the Medbay real quick? I just bumped into you at Shields?" Cue everyone shouting, "OOOHHH! SUS VOTE HIM!" As impostor, he's actually decent since with all the exploring, he gets used to the map quickly. But he's too impatient and usually gets caught red-handed killing someone. He gets voted off real quick. But if he can get till post mid-game as an impostor with his partner, then it's usually a win for them.
  * Taketora is hella loud during discussions as expected. Hot-blooded, he's impatient as an impostor, trying to kill someone every cooldown. He's pretty good at using vents and knowing all the blind spots, so by the time he's caught he would have killed a couple of people already. But his weakness is during discussions when he gets suspiciously quiet or when his stories don't line up. Kuroo often baits him into slipping up, and he'll just loudly retort, "NO I WAS WITH BLUE– I MEAN, ORANGE– SHIT." Cue Kuroo's hyena laugh.
  * Inouka is way too cheerful when playing. He's just excited at everything – doing his tasks, sabotaging, or killing. He goes straight to his tasks which usually ends up with him being killed. He's most common cause of death is his fortune of usually being the one dying during a stack kill. He'll faithfully follow someone who he thinks is innocent, making him a reliable witness during discussions. As an impostor, he's also quick with the kill button, but he's more sneaky about it. The team usually doesn't find him suspicious, since he's too excited and will volunteer to "accompany" to people for their security. He also likes to play the long con, fooling people until it's too late.
  * Shibayama keeps having to remind everyone to group up, "Lev-san, no that's not the way to Reactor.", "I saw orange do medbay." and more. He subconsciously always follows Kai or Lev, so he'll die quickly when they're the impostors. (Kai feels bad, Lev will pretend Shibayama tailed off to do his tasks.) As impostor, he's a bit more hesitant in killing, fearing to be caught; but he makes up for it with well-placed sabotage and fake alibis during discussions.
  * Fukunaga is quiet. When everyone's rioting in the discussion, he still remains silent. At this point, no one expects him to say anything, and it confuses everyone. He'll report the body, and say nothing. To mess with them even more, he'd even vote himself (lol). He's a total wild card. No one can tell if he's faking tasks; since sometimes he does it immediately, sometimes he leaves it till late game. As impostor, he's effective. He likes to latch onto an innocent, get their trust and have them defend him till the end while he kills everyone else. He and Yaku hold the record among them for the fastest impostor win.




	19. If It Fits HCs (Miya Osamu, Hinata Shoyo, Bokuto Koutarou)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He stole your shirt/hoodie HCs
> 
> Miya Osamu, Hinata Shoyo, Bokuto Koutarou

** Miya Osamu **

  * Osamu would give you a pouty glance when you steal his clothes. But he absolutely loves watching you swim in his clothes. The way the edges of his shirt reaches past your thighs, the sleeves barely hanging onto your shoulder...his size kink is purring. Especially if you don't have anything underneath, Osamu's hands would quickly find their way around your body.
  * Yes, Osamu loves you very much; but sometimes, you're just as bad as Atsumu in stealing his clothes. In a rush for an errand, Osamu had grabbed your hoodie when he couldn't find his. He wasn't even sure if it would fit; but whatever, it was cold outside.
  * He only actually checked your hoodie when he was at the convenience store. Recognizing it as one of your larger hoodies, he tried it on. It was pretty a snug fit, but hey, it fitted. A bit tight on the arms and a bit short but it was warm. Nodding in satisfaction, he walks back home. He doesn't notice some people glancing as he passes by. The tight hoodie obviously not belonging him, but the way it accentuated his torso was quite...distracting.
  * You just arrived at home and changed clothes. You had been looking for your hoodie when Osamu got back. "'Samu, welcome back. Did you see– oh." You stop, taking in his appearance; while Osamu just grins crookedly at you. Your giggle turns out to a full laugh taking in the ridiculousness of the situation. You put your hands up in surrender, "Alright, alright. Guess I have to return all your clothes."
  * "It looks good on you though, babe." Osamu pouts, "Hard t' move. But was cold."
  * As you look for his "borrowed" shirts and hoodies in your wardrobe, Osamu sits by the bed curiously watching. Picking up one of your baggy shirts, he casually strips and tries it on. "Babe, this fits nicely." Since then, he'd borrow your baggy shirts more often. Hoodies, not so much. You two end up with a wardrobe filled with shirts you both share.
  * Osamu started to develop a habit of just throwing on your baggy shirts, even if they're not fresh out of the laundry. He enjoys the shirt still smelling of you. It reminds him of the primal feeling he gets when he sees you wearing his clothes. The way he can mark you without even touching you. And when he wears your shirts, it feels right – like he belongs to you.



* * *

** Hinata Shoyo **

  * Hinata doesn't really mind sharing clothes. When he was a kid, Natsu got his shirts as hand-me-downs until she was old enough. Hinata also has a size kink that he keeps quiet about, but he'll pepper your face with kisses when he sees you wearing his clothes. He just thinks you're too cute – laughing how you pout at how his sleeves are too long or his shirts too baggy. He also knows you love being able to smell his scent especially during his away games; so he always leave a used shirt or two in the hamper.
  * Hinata had already been borrowing your baggy shirts when he lounges at home. But one time he forgot it was your shirt he was wearing when he did a quick grocery trip. He had bump into some of the Jackals – Bokuto, Atsumu, and Sakusa. He greeted them warmly, but didn't get why they were looking at him weirdly. He looks down and saw that he was wearing your shocking pink floral shirt. _"Ah, oops."_ He just shrugs and explained it was your shirt.
  * Since then, he started wearing your shirts outside the house, as his spare shirt during gym training and practice. You don't mind, even encouraging him by arranging your closets so he'd have easier access.
  * The Jackals are lowkey jealous, but their interests are piqued. Hinata seems to always to choose your shirts with the most outlandish or flamboyant designs. Everyday, the Jackals are surprised with his shirt. You laugh at Hinata's antics, but you also end up buying even more shirts with the weirdest designs.
  * It's become such a daily entertainment, Atsumu made a betting pool. Bokuto bets the next one would be, "Maybe neon! With those fake diamonds!" (He meant the plastic rhinestones.) Sakusa claims, "Animal prints, maybe." Tomas adds, "Yeah, with fake fur too." Barnes chimes in, "Heavy metal shirt?" Inunaki points out, "That's too boring. Maybe like a cowboy thing with tassels."
  * When it was the last day of the bet, the judgment day, the Jackals await with bated breath for Hinata to come out of the locker room. Training's done, they all agreed to have lunch. Now, just for Hinata's shirt...
  * Hinata comes out cheerfully wearing a plain white shirt. All of the Jackals groan simultaneously. He later recounts to you what happened, and you two gleefully cackle.



* * *

** Bokuto Koutarou **

  * Bokuto was at home supposedly resting; but he was all fidgety, wandering around your shared apartment. He found a shirt of yours at the end of the bed. Curiously, he holds it up looking at it. Of course, he tries it on. Thankfully, it was just an old shirt that you just used at home because it was already bulging.
  * You catch him flexing in the mirror. "Kou, what–" you start, gesturing vaguely. He turns to you gleefully announcing, "It fits!" Well yeah, sort of. "Barely," you say noting how the fabric was stretched around his arms and chest.
  * Bokuto will pout, "Aww, but I love seeing you in my clothes. I wanted to try yours too." You smile and shrug. Ah well, if that's what he wants. You dig in your closet for some of the baggier shirts you don't use. Tossing it to him, Bokuto excitedly tries them on.
  * Since then, you put your baggy shirts in a separate drawer for Bokuto. But he argues that he only wants to wear them when they already have your scent. That makes you blush and stammer, but you concede. Ever since, Bokuto wears them when you're out working, or when he comes home late and you're already asleep.
  * You two end up with _The Chair_ – the chair in the room where you both toss your shirts. You wear his and he wears yours. "It's like couple's shirts but better," he says. 
  * Evey time Bokuto catches you watching his shirt, he has a hard time tearing his gaze away – the way the edge of his shirt flits around your thighs, when you roll up the sleeves and you look even more adorable. He absolutely adores it. He has a hard time keeping his hands away from you, marveling at how small you are against him. (Yes, he too has a size kink. It's a common kink for our beefy boys.) You'd glance questioningly at his fidgeting hands, but he'd cut your question off with a kiss.
  * He has a tendency to flex, which sometimes end up with him ripping some shirts. But you've gotten used to it now. Just laughing at him as he startles, and waving off his quick apologies. Due to these incidents, you've hone your skill of sewing. Whenever you sew the tears back together, Bokuto sits closely by or puts you on his lap so he can silently watch you.




	20. FWBs but reader confesses (HCs) (Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu, Kuroo Tetsurou, Matsukawa Issei)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mainly write fluff but I just had to include the probable angst outcome too.

** Miya Osamu **

  * When he does NOT have feelings for you: He’ll break it off quickly. When you finally push past your fear and confess, Osamu will just listen to your confession without a word. You just finished uttering the last words of your confession, when he quickly stands up. He gathers his stuff as you watch horrified and coldly say, “We can’t do this anymore, then.” and walk out of your life. He’ll make sure you never find him too – blocking your messages, changing his shifts or working at different branches of Onigiri Miya. Even the staff (they don’t know about the relationship) has been instructed to turn away anyone looking for him. He knows it’s a dick move, but it was a clear deal between the two of you from the start. He’d rather be an asshole now than lead you on.



_When he DOES have feelings for you:_

  * Osamu feels relieved. Those nagging feelings he’s been trying to stamp down every time he thinks of you – he no longer has to deny them. But then comes a rush of fear and anxiety. Are you really sure this is what you want? He looked for a FWB because he knew that right now is probably a bad time to commit to a relationship. He’s busy, he barely has time to take care of himself. What more of a lover? But he’s a go-getter. When he wants something, he’ll work for it. And Osamu wants you.
  * He wordlessly embraces you, absentmindedly stroking your back. You can’t see his face nor guess what thoughts are running through his mind, but you let yourself melt into his touch. You stay like that for a while; until finally, Osamu quietly admits that he also feels the same. He’d ask if you were sure that you wanted this – him and a relationship with him. You’d spend the whole night going over everything –what should change now, how would the relationship work, when both of you started to have real feelings for each other, etc. He fears that the more he talks, you’d change your mind and realize that maybe it was all just an infatuation. You grasp his hand, squeezing it, “Osamu, we’re not a fairtyale romance. We’ll get through it one at a time.”
  * His thoughts abruptly stop and he curtly nods, kissing you on the crown of your head. Osamu holds you as you both fall asleep, determined not to let go.



* * *

** Miya Atsumu **

  * When he does NOT have feelings for you: He’ll be visibly annoyed, tsking after hearing your confession. Atsumu will rub the back of his head, irritatedly saying, “I thought we were clear this was just a hookup?” He will then just grab his things and walk out, slamming the door. Still, you feel uncertain if this is truly over. He’ll stop responding to your messages or just give one-word replies. It finally hits you that he doesn’t want anything to do with you anymore when you see another person on his arm or when you see the gossip column gushing about his dating life.



_When he DOES have feelings for you:_

  * He hesitates. He’s had an inkling about your feelings, and he also knew about his own. But he hesitates, he’s scared that the relationship would fail before it even started. Atsumu is scared if you really know what you want to get into. Worse, what if you change your mind? He knows he’s not the easiest person to deal with; and with his busy schedule, it feels even more impossible to be in a relationship with someone right now. Not to mention leaving frequently, the paparazzi, obsessive fans, etc. But damn it if he’s not selfish. He wants this. Atsumu wants you.
  * Atsumu doesn’t say anything after your confession, but he doesn’t pull away. When you look at his face you can see the internal conflict he’s having. You’d have to be the one to talk to him. He won’t be able to put all his thoughts and doubts into words right away; so you’re the one who has to make a move to reassure him that yes, you want him. Yes, you know what you’re getting into. Yes, you’re willing to work hard for this relationship, if he allows to make this into one.
  * He’d just pull you into his embrace, whispering, “I– Let’s talk about this in the morning.” He’ll notice your anxiety and add, “I promise. I’ll be here when you wake up.”



* * *

** Kuroo Tetsurou **

  * When he does NOT have feelings for you: The uncertain one. It’ll be awkward when you confess, because he isn’t sure what to do. Kuroo wants to say that the feelings aren’t mutual, but he hesitates when you look so hopeful and…fragile. He ends up staying over the night, telling himself that it’s one final night. The morning after, Kuroo will finally say that he doesn’t want more of the relationship. He leaves, but you’re still clinging to a hope. After that, he gradually distances himself from you – replying late or not at all, rebuffing your advances, working busier hours, etc. He hopes that you just get the point and move on; but when it’s clear you don’t, he’ll message you one final time.



_When he DOES have feelings for you:_

  * Kuroo’s more anxious than relieved, and he curses himself for that. The woman he likes likes him back, he should be elated. But he isn’t, because he can already think of multiple ways this can go wrong. He knew exactly what he was getting into when you became FWBs; and when his feelings started to make itself known, he was quick to bottle it up and deny it. His job demanded a lot from him, he knew a relationship should be out of the question. But Kuroo can’t help it. His heart wants what it wants. Kuroo wants you.
  * You’re silent after your confession, waiting anxiously for his reaction. He tries to cast it aside, teasing you with a “I knew you’d fall for me eventually.” But something about his tone doesn’t sit right. You see it in his face – he’s giving you an out. Kuroo already feels the same, but he’s giving you one last chance to change your mind. “Kuroo, you–“ you start, but his face turns serious. He comes clean with why he doesn’t think it would work, but you put a hand on his chest stopping his ramblings. “But do you want me?” you ask, and he’s never felt as sure as ever when he says yes. “Then that’s enough for now, Kuroo.“
  * Kuroo holds you, gently caressing your skin as he watches you sleep on his chest. His mind calm and peaceful. He drifts off to sleep, his last thoughts of waking up everyday next to you.



* * *

** Matsukawa Issei **

  * When he does NOT have feelings for you: It’s nerve-wracking when you confess. The way Issei just looks impassively at you, then looking out the window afterwards. You’re waiting with bated breath for his reaction, but there’s nothing. When you demand he say something, anything at all, he’d just coldly gaze at you. “What? Do you expect me to return those feelings? You and I both clearly know what we got into. Don’t expect anything from me just because you changed your expectations.” He’d just sigh heavily and lie back down, ignoring you. You end up leaving, cold and miserable. Even if you do try reaching out to him afterwards, you never get a reply.



_When he DOES have feelings for you:_

  * Issei is confused. He didn’t expect that you’d feel the same. So when you confess, it takes him a moment to fully process what you meant. He strangely feels in conflict with himself – a part of him thinks he should be happy and celebrate; another casts doubts on whether he really deserved you. But it’s easy to push his conflict aside when the only thing he’s certain at is that he wants you.
  * Issei pulls you closer to him and you see the way his eyebrows furrow. You repeat what you said – that you want him and you are sure you want him. You don’t even notice breathing a sigh of relief when he relaxes, but he does. He pulls you closer to his chest, humming lowly and thinking. He asks you about a lot of things – if you’re sure, if you’re _really_ sure _,_ then do you want to go on dates? Issei feels like he should do this more properly, woo you before you make it “official”. You huff a bit at that, acknowledging the silliness of courtship when you already fucked multiple times.
  * It doesn’t really matter how you make it “official”, because you and Issei are just curled up contentedly, hands entwined. You don’t talk much just enjoying the silence before you both drift off to sleep.




	21. Quarantine with Miya Osamu (HCs)

  * Quarantine is incredibly stressful and you two, being overthinkers, will have to find ways to cope and care for each other.
  * Osamu’s super worried for his business – How can he generate income? What will happen to the inventory stocks? Does he have to close branches? Can he provide for the staff’s salary? What about the staff’s needs? What about _your_ needs? The list goes on.
  * You, meanwhile, are a worried hen trying not to let your thoughts overwhelm you – Will you get retrenched? How’s the work from home situation going to work out? Are the supplies you have at home enough? How should the budget be managed? How can you help Osamu? Will Atsumu be okay living on his own? How about your family, are they alright?
  * When the date of the lockdown was announced, everyone only has a few days to prepare. As you chew on your lower lip, watching Osamu pace the kitchen for a hundredth time, you’ve had enough. You quickly brewed some tea and told him to sit down. Bringing out a pen and paper, you start to list down your collective worries. Osamu watches you, relaxing slightly but his mind still racing. You two spent most of the day planning. Afterwards, you two are still worried but at least more focused.
  * The first couple of weeks will be busy. You guys made sure to stock up (not hoard) on what you need. Osamu’s busy with his business. You’re busy with work which you have to set up at home. Osamu helps you set up a mini-office as you talk to his staff over the phone, asking what you guys can do to help them.
  * You two check on each other’s mental health. Osamu would pull your phone away when he sees you reading news at 3 AM. You’d silently hold him when you see him on the couch, head in his hands, fighting down the anxiety. He holds you after you’ve clocked out at work, reminding you not to overwork yourself. You’d share new recipes he could learn to try and distract himself.
  * Video calls with Atsumu are a regular thing. The brothers would cuss out each other on the phone for hours, but you’d just smile softly hearing the relief in their voices. You’re the one who asks Atsumu if he’s doing okay, eating well, getting in touch with others, etc. Atsumu won’t say it, but he appreciates it.
  * Atsumu once made a video call with you guys and the rest of the Jackals. But it quickly got out of hand, turning into a sort of volleyball-conference-slash-reunion. Bokuto added Akaashi, who accidentally added some of the former Fukurodani team. Hinata added Kageyema (who pulled Ushijima, who pulled Tendou, who pulled some of the former Shiratorizawa team), Kenma (who pulled Kuroo, who pulled Yaku then the former Nekoma team), and Hoshiumi (who…well, also pulled his former Kamomedai teammates). For some reason, Hinata also added some of his former Karasuno teammates. Not to be outdone (what is this, a competition?), Atsumu added the former Inarazki team. A call that was supposedly to hold less than a dozen people had gathered almost fifty people.
  * The video call was admittedly fun. Super chaotic but fun. You actually got to make friends with a lot of them. There were lots of stupid challenges – you’re surprised no one called the cops (ironically, Daichi was in the call). You and Osamu silently think, _“Why do I feel like we’d end up having a huge wedding?”_
  * As the quarantine goes on, Osamu starts to do online orders. You’d help with the packing and logistics when you’re done with work.
  * You, meanwhile, explores new or forgotten hobbies. Reading, writing a bit, asking Osamu to teach you new recipes, giving him massages, etc.
  * After an exhausting day, you two would cuddle up to have movie marathons which usually ends up with you falling asleep on Osamu. He’d turn off the television and just watch you sleep, thanking all the gods out there that he’s with you.
  * All in all, you two take care of each other. It’s not an easy thing to care for someone when you’re already on the verge of breaking, so you two are really grateful that you have each other. You find strength in each other to carry on and push through. It’s a very caring and supporting relationship.
  * The quarantine is not something you’d want to go through again. But after all through that, you’re grateful it was Osamu by your side.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…I might have ended up being a tad too realistic here. Where I’m at, we’re still in lockdown with no end or solution in sight. (There’s not even a plan. (lol)) It’s pretty bleak here. I can only hope that this will all be over soon. Stay safe, guys. Stay safe and take care of yourself.


	22. Managing Some Feelings (HCs) (Miya Osamu x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miya Osamu and Inaraziki manager!reader falling for each other.

  * It's not a love at first sight or crush thing. Osamu just happened to be in a powerhouse VC team, and you just wanted to get extra credits for your university application.



  * But you hadn't expected to enjoy the work. Once you had warmed up to the team and they got used to you, you easily became friends with everyone. Practice became something you look forward to. Researching volleyball and helping out the team became one of your natural priorities.



  * Osamu also hadn't expected to enjoy your company that much. He really had no opinion with having a manager, but he later (along with the rest of the team) appreciated the effort you put in for them. It just got even better when they found out you have a sassy sense of humor and quick wit. You even help them (mainly the twins) get away with their shenanigans (from Kita, Aran, the coaches, or teachers, depending on the situation).



  * Kita and Aran were the two members you became friends with at first; since they helped you a lot in your early days. You always spent extra time talking with both of them, asking about the sport and the team – their positions, personalities, how to handle them, your duties, etc.



  * Omimi and Suna often helped you with carrying heavy packages. You started to get along with Suna when you both found out you had common interests you follow online. He started warming up to you when you leave him class notes since he was too tired (or lazy) to get them himself. Akagi, with his friendly personality, was easy to get along to. It also helped you two share favorite subjects. Heisuke was a bit more shy, but he got used to your presence later on. Ginjima's pretty quiet around you, but he later became more comfortable and casually chats you up during breaks.



  * Atsumu, with his loud and brash personality, often "teased" you at the start – testing you if you're just a fangirl or if you really care about the team. Osamu was usually quiet around you; but when with his twin, he'd join in muttering lowkey taunts and backhanded compliments. Aran was initially worried; always ready to put them in line and confused why Kita isn't doing anything. But you all surprised them when you easily retort back at the twins, shutting them up.



  * "Aww, do ya even understand what's happenin' when ya watch the footage?" Atsumu peeks over your shoulder, seeing that you're watching a match between another prefecture's powerhouse teams. Osamu peeks over the other side, lazily muttering, "Quit it 'Tsumu. Not her fault the sport's pr'bly too complicated fer her." You hold back your eye from twitching. You look at them, smiling lightly, "Well, it is kinda complicated. Ain't this the maneuver ya two kept tryin'? 'Cause both of your running approaches are all wrong, and Atsumu's setting too high and fast?" The twins stop then crouches on either sides of you, now focused on the footage. You let them watch with you, explaining your observations and showing them your notes.



  * Since then, you felt the team has finally fully accepted you. Atsumu still teases you; and you still banter with Osamu and occasionally Suna. But it's all light-hearted. Aran's grateful for your help, but is also frustrated when you join in the others' pranks. You silently feel elated when Kita seems very satisfied with your work.



  * You occasionally bring snacks for the team which led you to learn that Osamu especially enjoys food. You and Osamu starts comparing notes on the new restaurants or snacks in the convenience store. You end up buying snacks for him to try. Osamu admits that he's learning how to cook (wherein he makes you swear not to tell anyone, especially his twin). He starts packing small bentos for you to taste.



  * You two sometimes hang out during weekends to go to the new ramen place or to try the new promo of the popular hole-in-the-wall. It didn't even cross your minds that these could be regarded as "dates" by other people. Even when you two pretend to be a couple during White Day and Valentines to avail discounts.



  * Osamu also finds himself learning more about you and your interests. Even if he doesn't really follow a particular series, he finds himself googling about it or linking you an update about it. He asks a lot about your academic plans too; ending up with you two comparing university applications. He usually turns to you about assignments and requirements; and you had the idea of asking Kita for help to schedule a team study group.



  * One practice, you had noticed Osamu's dyed hair looking a bit lackluster. You told him he needs to take care of his hair more, recommending some videos and products. Osamu just sighs defeatedly, making you laugh at his obvious distaste of spending a night researching something he doesn't really care about. He just casually tells you, "Just do my hair next time then." That was the first time you step in the Miya household.



  * You two don't really notice that you've been spending too much time with each other outside of the club until some of the team points it out.



  * Suna would automatically point out to Osamu, "Y/n's at the east wing." And Osamu would just look at Suna weird and say, "K? 'M not even lookin' fer her?" Suna would just say, "Ah," and turn back to his phone. Atsumu would start throwing him weird looks which Osamu would reply with, "Ya look ugly." Akagi would comment, "Damn, Osamu's always hogging Y/n-chan to himself." earning a small smile from Kita. Ginjima would look at Osamu when he comes in a room and state, "Y/n's not here." Osamu would just nod, not really getting why they keep informing him about you.



  * Meanwhile, Aran starts to always ask you about Osamu. "Have you seen Osamu? What class does he have after lunch?" You'd wave your hand off distractedly, "Really? I know I'm the manager, but I don't have all your schedules committed to heart. Chemistry, I think." Atsumu would tease you with, "Y/n-chan, ya spend more time with my twin than I do." But he'd pout when he realizes you're too busy to listen. Suna knows all about your "hangouts" asking, "So which restaurant is it this weekend?" You'd reply, "The one near downtown. Wanna come?" Suna shakes his head, "Hell nah, I'm sleepin' in." "You always sleep the whole weekend," you point out but he just nods, "That's how you get a good weekend."



  * The turning point happened during a week-long summer training camp in a different city. Unfamiliar to the city and its crowd, you got separated with the team. The crowd and multiple signs in the busy area were overwhelming you, and you just couldn't get pass the throng of people to catch a breather. A call of your name had you turning in relief, seeing Osamu with his outstretched hand. You gratefully took it, and he didn't let you go until you two were reunited with the team. Well, actually, he still hadn't let go until you guys arrived at your destination. By then, everyone had noticed. Beneath your pokerface, you start wondering about the implications of Osamu's actions and your own feelings.



  * The team relentlessly teases you, much to your chagrin, asking if they can hold your hand. Atsumu even kneeling before you to place a kiss on your hand. He just cackled when you swatted at him. Worse, Kita and Aran also joined in the teasing. Kita, with his perfect pokerface, would happen to brush your fingers when you hand him over something. He'd then look at Osamu in the eye, face devoid of expression but as if mockingly saying, "Oops." Witnessing this, Suna also starts to do it when Kita isn't present.



  * In an attempt to clear rumors and lessen the teasing, you make sure not to give Osamu any special treatment, even going as far as not giving him snacks anymore (much to his dismay). Osamu pretty much acts the same, but he gets it. He also starts visiting your classroom less, only messaging you when he really needs something.



  * On a weekend, you two finally meet up again (secretly, but "It's not like they asked or it's their business.") to try the recently opened diner. As you both eat, you casually talk about the things you've missed. You then bring up, "They still think we're together, you know." Osamu nods, already knowing what you mean. But you freeze when he replies, "Is it that bad if it's true?" You look up at him finding him staring at you. You think for a moment before going back to your food, "No, not at all."You pause for a moment before glancing at him. "Might be preferable to be honest." Osamu looks to the side, hiding his smile; but his hand settles on the table to hold yours. You continue eating, hiding your own grin.




	23. Ticklish HCs (Miya Osamu x Reader)

  * Osamu finds out you're ticklish when he was sneaking up behind you to wrap his arms around your waist. You yelp and accidentally elbowed him in the ribs. He's not hurt, but he gets dramatic and teases you for a kiss. (You huff and purposely elbow him this time.) He smirks when he notice you squirm whenever his hands start to slide up your sides. You'd deny that you're ticklish; but with the way you're tensing up, he's already got it figured out.



  * In public, Osamu won't tickle you and would throw an arm around your shoulders whenever you're uncomfortable with people nearby. But when he sees your close friends tickle you, he actually just smirks through your suffering. With enough pleading through your peals of laughter, he'd finally rescue you by simply lifting you up and putting you on his lap. Though he doesn't really mind it when it's your friends, his possessive side secretly prefers to be the only one to get to tease and tickle you.



  * At home, he also rarely tickles you. It's just because his either lazy or too busy. But when he gets in his playful moods, you won't even get a warning. You'll be fixing up some snacks in the kitchen when he sneaks up on you and suddenly starts tickling you. He'll loudly laugh at your surprised shriek. But he'll make up for it with kisses and cuddles.



  * One late night you were having a hard time keeping awake for work. So you whine and tell him to help you keep awake. His hands quickly prods your sides, his fingers playfully moving against you. You jerk hard, now wide awake, and he snorts. You slap him with a nearby pillow which just made him laugh even harder.




	24. Chest (Miya Osamu x Reader)

Osamu loves your chest. Well, he loves all of you but he definitely enjoys your chest.

When you’re lying down scrolling through your phone, he’d make a beeline for you. Wordlessly smothering you with his large frame, his head on your chest. You used to complain about his weight, but he never listens. Osamu would let out a tired whining noise and your eyes would soften. That’s your cue for your arms to wrap around him, a hand slowly stroking his hair. You hum a wordless soft tune until you feel the tension leave his body. His breathing slowing.

Osamu loves your chest – a soft place to lie on, your scent flooding his senses, and your arms grounding him. As he drifts off to slumber listening to your heartbeat, he wonders how he is so lucky to have you.


	25. Soon (Miya Osamu x Reader)

It’s one of Osamu’s favorite things to do – waking up early at the crack of dawn to observe your sleeping face. You’re still deeply asleep, a peaceful expression on your face as opposed to your usually lively one. Your long fair fans out around you and Osamu carefully brushes the stray hair away from your face.

“Beautiful,” he thinks. His eyes full of utmost adoration as he takes in your form. He loves you, and yet he can’t still say those words. But he does, and you know it. He shows it in his actions, caring and protecting you always. You’ve never said it either. But he knows, he has felt it for so long with your unwavering support and the way you look at him.

“Disgusting,” Atsumu remarked once before Osamu promptly hit him. How could Osamu even felt unsure when everyone saw how you two looked at each other. And when he realized how much you mattered to him, he felt elated being by your side. A silent love between the two of you, but then no words were needed anyways.

Osamu’s thoughts abruptly stop as you snuggled closer to him seeking warmth. He smiles and gently wraps around his arms around you, lightly brushing his lips on your temple. Maybe he’ll finally be able to say those words. His hand clutches the tiny rectangular box. No, not maybe. Definitely. He’ll definitely say it soon.


	26. The Wedding(?) Nightmare (Miya Osamu x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Crackfic)
> 
> Why the fuck is Atsumu the groom?

You bolt upright, gasping awake. You hold your face in your hands. Osamu groans sleepily,“ Nn…babe?” He squints at you. “Babe? You okay?” He reaches out to rub soothing circles on your back. Your breathing steadies and he pulls you in an embrace, “Wanna talk about it?”

You take a breath and, “We were at the altar.” Osamu hums. _Yeah, can’t wait for that._ “Kita-san is officiating the wedding. Then you lift up the veil…” You tense and Osamu gives you a comforting squeeze.

“And it was fucking Atsumu!” You burst out as Osamu freezes. “Then he was wearing his Jackals uniform and it was actually his fucking marriage with a fucking literal volleyball. The place was actually a volleyball court. Hinata and Bokuto were spiking volleyballs into the wedding cake while screaming. Then I heard your voice and I turned around…You were fucking selling onigiri with Kita-san – who then was lookin’ like a damn cleric. While Akaashi-san was on the floor eating, looking so sad. Omi-omi was also there spilling bleach like a madman. Oh, and the rooster-head guy, Bokuto’s friend – was hissing beside a pudding-head who, for some goddamn reason, has an arcade machine.”

A pause. Osamu finally speaks, “Babe…that was properly terrifying.” You turn to face him with a still far-away look on your face, “Then the Adlers arrived and it was fucking hell. _Hell._ ” Osamu nods sagely, “And what happened to you then?” Your eyebrows furrow as you remember, “I was still in the wedding dress, telling everyone to calm the fuck down with Hirugami-san and Shugo-san. It was _so fucking stressful._ ”

Osamu squeezes you in his embrace kissing you on the forehead. “I think you need to take time off work, babe.” You nod in affirmation.

The next week, you spent your time off work to help Osamu with the restaurant. Everytime Atsumu comes in, both you and Osamu would glare at him. Atsumu was very confused. _What the fuck did I do now?_


	27. Small Family Dinner (Miya Osamu x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being in a relationship with Miya Osamu means dealing with his chaotic twin, Atsumu. A short fluff centered on the reader and Atsumu’s friendship.

Being Osamu’s partner means having a supporting, caring ~~(gorgeous, talented, husband-material – the day’s too short for this)~~ boyfriend whose smile makes your heart flutter everytime. But it also means dealing with his chaotic twin, Atsumu.

“ATSUMU!!!!” You yelled taking in the sight of a decimated kitchen. There was soup spilled inside the microwave and the counter. The rice cooker’s lid had blown off, hitting the ceiling and barely missing the light bulb. There was rice everywhere, all over the floor and all over a panicking, guilty Atsumu.

“IT WASN’T ME,” Atsumu yells looking at you like a deer in headlights. You responded with a deadpan expression before holding your face in your palms. Seriously, what the fuck? One twin is a complete grace and perfectly adept in the kitchen. While the other one steps into the kitchen and run the risk of burning the house down.

“What. Were. You. Thinking?!!?!” Atsumu flinched as you grit out every word.

“…” Atsumu shifted guiltily.

You waited patiently for his answer – arms crossed.

Atsumu runs through his excuses in his head.

You raise an eyebrow.

“…I was hungry.”

You let out a deep sigh. Ah, fuck it. “Get the rags, mop, and trash bin.” You bark out orders, shooing him to move. Atsumu quickly follows your orders as you prepare to clean the kitchen.

Within an hour, you guided Atsumu in cleaning the kitchen (his mess, his chores). Taking stock, you’re already calculating buying a new rice cooker and probably a microwave. No, this can wait. You’re too tired to think about this shit. You looked at Atsumu sitting by the kitchen table, face down, looking tired and dejected. You grab and throw the phone at Atsumu.

“Ack!” It hits him in the head.

“Thought you were hungry? Might as well order now.” You sit across him. You let him choose his favorite food and he lights up like a kid quickly dialing.

You snort to yourself seeing him so excited. When Osamu first introduced you to Atsumu, you were nervous to make a good impression. You tried to be polite and reserved, but this was Atsumu. By the end of the day he annoyed you enough to bring out your sassier and snarkier side, and he started to warm up to you. From then on, you and Atsumu started to be actual friends and Osamu really couldn’t be happier.

The doorbell rang and Atsumu excitedly dashes to answer with you walking behind. He opens the door with a hungry expression then promptly stops. A pause.

“‘Samu.”

“‘Tsumu.”

“What’cha doin’ here with my order? You a delivery man now?”

“I live here, you dipshit. I saw the delivery guy on my way up and took the package.”

“Oh.”

“Why are ya here, dumbass?”

“I’m yer brother, shithead. I can visit my ugly brother and my nice sis-in-law whenever.”

You and Osamu both flush a bit at Atsumu’s words. Marriage wasn’t something you’ve discussed yet per your busy lives, but it was on your minds.

“Let me in, you fuckwit,” Osamu shoves his twin aside. “Why are ya even orderin’ food? Didn’t we still have some leftovers?”

You cleared your throat and point at the kitchen. Osamu quickly notes the busted rice cooker and the microwave. Ah.

“’Tsumu, you slimy turdy piece of fu–“ You interrupt Osamu’s tirade with a quick kiss on his cheek, taking his bag and coat. You hand the food package to Atsumu. “Atsumu, prepare the table, will you? Babe, go change clothes before we have dinner.” They both do as you say grumbling like little kids.

Dinner was a relatively peaceful affair not counting the usual expletives the twins hurl at each other. Talk about work (and practice, in Atsumu’s case) kept the conversation going. Osamu’s restaurant is doing well with a new branch already being planned. You’ve been getting bigger projects at work which you’re excited for. Team shenanigans at the MSBY Jackals are kept up by Bokuto (as usual) and his proclaimed-apprentice, Hinata. You make a mental note to invite all of them to dinner some time.

Atsumu continues to rant about how mean Omi-Omi is. But he doesn’t miss the content looks on both of your faces. Damn, his brother did really hit the jackpot when he got you. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t wary of you first. Now he’s extremely grateful to you for making his brother (disgustingly) happy and also for cheering him on as a friend and (future) sister-in-law. _When is this scrub gonna propose though?_

Osamu looks at you both with a soft smile on his face. His eyes soften as he watches you laugh at Atsumu’s stories. He feels…happy. Content. He catches Atsumu giving him a knowing glance and he kicks him under the table. Atsumu kicks back but misses. _I know, dipshit. Bought the ring already. Keep yer pants on. Oh, and yer payin’ for the microwave._


	28. The Proposal (Miya Osamu x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sort-of sequel to Small Family Dinner (but both can stand alone). Will Osamu finally propose?

Two months. It’s been freaking two months already since he got the damn ring. And Osamu still hasn’t proposed.

It’s just…life has been hectic lately. Yeah, that’s totally the reason and not because Osamu’s overthinking it – definitely in denial. “Stop chickenin’ out, ya fuckwit,” as his twin eloquently put it when Osamu mistakenly asked for his advice.

“I’m not chickenin’ out, dunceface. I just– I ain’t sure how to do it,” Osamu bites back on the phone. He groans as he sits by the kitchen table. He hadn’t meant to call Atsumu of all people, but he’s really been itching to pop the question already and his twin is the first person he thought of.

He can hear Atsumu rifling through a bag of chips. Fuckin’ pig. “Oy, you still there, shithead?”

“Yeah, yeah ‘m here,” Atsumu replies, the cracking of chips audible through the call. “Stop stuffin’ your pigface. Are ya even allowed to eat that shit?” Osamu pinches the bridge of his nose, he can feel a headache coming on. “Shaddap, these are vreggie chwips y/n bought fer me, shwitbead,” the muffled reply came. “I already used shithead, ya turd. Be more original.”

It’s amazing how they can turn a simple conversation into an argument full of swearing that has nothing related to the initial topic. On one hand, Osamu’s fretting over how to propose; and on the other, Atsumu’s just busy stuffing his face while trying to shit up some advice.

After fifteen more minutes of repartee (mixed with profanity), Osamu metaphorically throws his hands in the air. “Ugh, I can’t think of anything,” he groans exasperatedly.

“I don’t know, man. Ya two aren’t exactly the nation’s sweethearts. Why’d ya even botherin’ to do some romantic shit? Ya know she cringes at that shit,” Atsumu says. Osamu runs his fingers through his hair, “I know but I can’t exactly just go, ‘Babe, marry me?’ as we’re eatin’ fried tofu for dinner, can I? I at least wanna do somethin’ special.”

“I wanna marry her so bad,” Osamu whines aloud. On the other line, Atsumu makes a disgusted face, “Damn, yer so fuckin’ whipped.” A pause filled with the sounds of crunching chips. “Can’t ya just ask her when yer done fuckin’ or somethin’?” Osamu slams his head down the table.

It’s not like Osamu hadn’t thought about it. But he wants…to be more…romantic? Hell, he isn’t even sure. “Shut it, pisshair,” Atsumu starts in indignation but Osamu goes on, “I wanna tell her how much I love her, ‘kay? Like how much I’m grateful for her existence. She’s always there supporting me and even you. How her damn smile makes my day even though I had to put up with shit and even more with yer bullshit.” Atsumu inhales to retort again but Osamu’s already on a roll. “She’s so amazing and talented and smart and gorgeous and kind and– she even puts up with you? Like fuck, she’s perfect.” Atsumu’s starting to feel insulted but it’s okay, he can take it.

Osamu continues, “How it’s nice to have her in my arms and that I’d do anythin’ to protect her and she’s the only one I’d wanna start a family with.” Atsumu’s about to puke at all the sappy bullshit he didn’t even think his twin was capable of, but before he can even gag he hears on the other line, “Yeah, I’ll marry you.”

Atsumu chokes on his chip at the same time Osamu almost gives himself whiplash. You can’t help but laugh at Osamu’s shocked face and tense posture seeing you standing there.

You’ve arrived home late calling out a soft but tired, “I’m home.” When no one answered, you quietly found Osamu in the kitchen with his head in his arms. At first, you were concerned; but before you could reach out you heard Atsumu’s voice on loudspeaker, “Can’t ya just ask her when yer done fuckin’ or somethin’?”

You had to slap your hand on your mouth as you listen to Osamu’s tirade, a huge grin on your face. You feel like crying. Osamu and you were never good at romance – sappy lines least of all. And yet, here you were listening to the love of your life spout what is near-poetry (for his standards) about his love for you.

“I’ll be honored to marry you, ‘Samu,” you repeat. Osamu is still frozen and you can almost hear Atsumu holding his breath. Guess you have to unfreeze them. “So…where’s the ring?” You slowly asked, craning your neck pretending to look around for it.

Osamu’s brain seems to be catching up to what was happening. “Uh…uh, upstairs…?” He seem to finally realize what’s happening. He swiftly captures you in his arms, embracing you tight. You let out a hearty laugh, the sound also making him laugh.

Atsumu has no clue what the fuck just happened, he wanted to cackle but ended up choking on a chip. You both heard the “GAHAHA-AG-ACK–URK–” of Atsumu which made Osamu yell, “I told you stop stuffin’ yerself, ya pig.” Atsumu wheezes, “Oy! I better be best man after all this!” You laugh, “As long as your wedding gift isn’t a microwave – which, by the way, you still haven’t gotten us a replacement.”

Osamu grabs his phone, “Beat it, ‘Tsumu. I’ll make ye yer onigiri tomorrow.” And with that, Atsumu’s cackling sounds are cut off.

“What now?” You look at Osamu. He smirks and carries you in your arms. “Let’s continue this upstairs.”


	29. 4 AM (Miya Osamu x Reader)

Osamu blearily opened his eyes, arms stretching out on the bed. He frowned, the side of your bed is still empty. He sighs, shuffling out of bed.

He finds you at the dining table, scrunched face lit up by the laptop screen. A bunch of papers strewn over the table, a few pages already on the floor. He calls out your name softly, "Still not done?"

You look up, tired eyes softening as he grabs a chair to sit behind you. "Nearly," you replied. He takes in your exhausted form – eyes already squinting in an effort to focus, your hunched back, and your messy hair you keep running your fingers through. "It's already 4AM, babe," Osamu notes, a hand coming up to softly caress your cheek.

You want to lean in to the touch but you only smile and turn back to your work. The clacking of the keyboard and shuffling of papers lull Osamu back to sleep, his head resting in his arms on the chair's backrest.

A click and more shuffling, Osamu opens his eyes to check up on you. "Done?" You smile at his muffled voice, "Done." He stretches and lets out a yawn. He glance at the clock. 4:08 AM. "Want me to carry you to bed?"

You nod tiredly, arms already reaching out for him. He hooks his arms under your knees and lifts you gently. Snuggling you head in the crook of his neck, you hum contentedly, "Thanks, 'Samu." He kisses you on the forehead, gently laying on the bed. You wrap your arms around him as he lies down. He holds you, whispering, "Love you, y/n." You both drift into slumber, warm in each other's embrace.


	30. 4 AM (Miya Atsumu x Reader)

Atsumu yawns, looking for you. He woke up with a need to pee and found the bedside empty. Are you still working? It's already four in the morning. "Babe?" He calls out. He hears a soft, "In here," coming from your makeshift home-office.

  
He sees you hunched over your laptop, books and reports scattered all over the table. You look up as he approaches, "Why are you up already?" He frowns at the bags under your eyes and scratchy voice – you look properly exhausted, "Had to piss. Ya ain't done yet? Ya need to sleep, you look like shit."

You roll your eyes but smile, "Gee, thanks, babe. Just about done." He loiters by the doorway and you add, "Go rest, babe. Still an hour before your morning run." You turn back to your work when you feel strong arms wrapping around your form.

"Come t'bed."

"'Tsumu..."

"Only got an hour before trainin', want ya in my arms."

And really, how can you say no to that? With a smile, you close off your laptop. The work can wait for a bit more. "Carry me?" You ask him. Atsumu wordlessly kisses you on the cheek then lifts you up.

As you lay there in his safe embrace, you drift off to sleep listening to his heartbeat. Atsumu kisses the top of your head before he closes his eyes. Just a moment more before another day. Just another moment more with you.


	31. Breakfast in Bed (Miya Osamu x Reader)

You woke up with rays of sunlight hitting your face. You stretch with a groan, checking beside you. Osamu’s up already as usual – _probably at the restaurant already_. You sigh, arms spreading out.

It’s Saturday. No work, but the thought of chores prevents you from sleeping in. You grab your phone – _08:28 AM._ You shuffle to the connecting bathroom to freshen up.

Osamu comes in the bedroom holding a tray as you exit the bathroom. “‘Samu? Babe, why are you still here? Don’t you have to be at the restaurant?” He jerks his head signaling you to sit on the bed. He sits beside you settling the tray down. “Mornin’ babe. Got the day off. Figured the staff can handle a day without me.”

You smile, checking out the food on the tray – rice (of course), eggs with furikake, pickled vegetables, tofu, and slices of fruits. Already a feast for the eyes and definitely made with love. “Hmm…and what’s the occasion?” You ask inhaling the food’s amora.

Osamu pulls you in to put an arm around you. “Wanted to surprise you after the shit week we’ve had. Why’d ya wake up early today though?” You laugh and reached for the utensils, “I was still surprised though.”

He stops you, and you raise an eyebrow at him. “Let me be some sort of romantic cliche today, babe. Gonna feed ya, now say ‘ah’.” You snort. “Gonna feed me something else today, babe?” Osamu smirks and waggles his eyebrows. “That’s for dessert.”


	32. Fucking Ovaries (Miya Osamu x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s that time of the month and it sucks.

Osamu enters the dark apartment, feeling uneasy. It’s just a bit past four – you should still be working. Instead, the lights were off and there’s not even a squeak. Putting down the bag of groceries, he quietly walks to your room.

Ah, there you are. Bundled in sheets, you were curled up sleeping. A sixth sense (or an Osamu sense, as you fondly quipped) had you rousing from your nap. A shuffle, a groan, then your eyes met his.

Ah, he knows that look. He winces a bit as you sat up, groaning and cursing.

“Time of the month?” You nod sourly.

“Ya need anythin’?” You shake your head.

“Workin’ still?” You nod. “Ya sure? I mean, can’t ya take time off? Get s’m rest they–“ He stops when you give him a look. Yup, okay. No more comments or suggestions. As much as he loves your sassy, sarcastic comebacks (and your roasting skills), he doesn’t really like it when it’s directed at him. He quietly adds, “Got snacks and sweets fer ya in the kitchen.” Osamu quickly gives you your space, retreating to the safety of his kitchen.

Osamu starts his work – washing his tools and preparing ingredients. He keeps an ear out for you. He could hear more curses as you resume working again. Mostly, he ignores it despite his worry – he’s used to it by now. But a loud thud had him sighing. Quickly washing his hands, he prepares a hot compress.

You shuffle into the kitchen, pain visible on your face. You gratefully take the hot compress. “This month bad?” Osamu asks carefully. You pull out a chair, head falling on the table with a loud thud (he winces) and parrots back, “This month bad.” Silence. He’s about to go back to cooking when you suddenly look up at him guiltily, “I love you.” He snorts, ruffling your hair. “Love ya too.”

You grab at his hand. He’s about to reassure you that _Yes, he can handle your grumpiness. Do you want him to carry you back to bed? He’s got those cookies you really liked._ But before he could say anything, you suddenly squeeze his hand real tight. “FUCKING OVARIES!” You yell out in a flash of pain. He couldn’t help it, he laughed. Ow, his hand. But you looked at him and couldn’t help but smile too.


	33. Repose (Miya Osamu x Reader)

The noise of the pouring rain is strangely comforting as you lie in Osamu's warm embrace. You tug the thick blanket closer around you, heavy eyes fighting off sleep as you listen to his heartbeat. Osamu hums distractedly, fingers twirling strands of your hair. His other hand gently caresses your back.

You crane your neck to look up at him, chin resting on his chest. "Hmm?" he hums a deep questioning tone. You shift, trying not to elbow him as you position yourself chest to chest. You wiggle up a bit to inch your face closer to his. He smirks in amusement, an eyebrow raising; but he stays still as you wriggle to a comfortable position.

When you're finally settled, you loop your arms around his neck as you kiss his cheek. You smile as he lets out a chuckle, his hands settling around your waist to hold you again. You graze your lips up his temple, leaving a soft kiss. Then you move to his forehead, then to the other side of his face.

Osamu follows your movements with a soft smile on his face. His eyes flutter shut for a moment as he feels your fingers tangle through his hair, your nails lightly tracing his scalp. His eyes focus to see you staring at him. He stares back waiting silently.

You smile slowly pressing your lips against his, still keeping your gaze unto his. He lets out a sigh, moulding his lips against yours. His hand holds you by the back of your neck as you melt in his grasp; as his other hand holds your cheek so gently as if you are porcelain. Your eyes flutter shut as the kiss deepen and your hands blindly move to caress his face, feeling Osamu's tongue dancing with yours.

Both of you slowly pull away, breaths a little short. You two say nothing, letting the pouring rain fill the silence. He leans into your touch as you keep caressing his face. Your thumb tracing his cheekbones and his sharp jaw. You lean in again to leave light kisses on his face. A grin erupts on your face as Osamu laughs a deep rumble, the sound spreading warmth to the tip of your toes.

You pause to meet his gaze, and you two breath out the same words, _"I love you."_


	34. Please Say Yes (Kuroo Tetsurou x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo asks, what would you say?

Kuroo laughs, low and breathy, as you kick at him. He easily catches your ankle, pulling it to leave a quick kiss. His hand lands beside your head as he leans down to kiss you. His smile widens as he feels your smiling lips against his.

The sheets are a mess, the blankets haphazardly over your naked forms. The sky outside the window pitch black, only the stars providing the barest light. Silence as the world sleeps around you two. You hum lowly, appreciating how the warm glow of the lamp lights Kuroo’s form.

Your arms lock around his neck, hindering his attempt to pull away. The soft orange light casts shadows on his face; and you softly trace his cheekbones, his eyebrows, down his nose, and to his chapped lips. He lets you, gazing at you with fondness – love, even, if you dare call it. His eyes flutters shut, savoring your touch.

He kisses your fingers, holding your hand in his. His large hand lacing through your delicate fingers, enveloping them in his warmth. You sigh as he nuzzles your neck, you hand moving to bury in his wild hair. Your other hand moves to trace the scratches on his back, a memento from your earlier activities.

“Do you have to go?” you ask, voice barely above a whisper. He pulls back slightly to look at you. A hand cups your cheek, and you lean into it. You meet his soft gaze waiting for his reply.

Kuroo remains silent for a moment, taking in your visage. The lamp’s light softens your features more, giving you an angelic glow. Despite your messy hair and the marks littering your neck and chest, his breath catches in his throat. You look utterly breathtaking – a goddess. _His goddess._

“I’m sorry, kitten. I–“ he says but you nod already expecting the answer. If only you can stop time for a few more moments… But life awaits, responsibilities call. You give him a kiss, already pushing him away to sit up. He frowns, his heart beating fast but also sinking with sadness. He already misses your warmth.

He sits on the edge of the bed and watches you pace around the room, picking up your clothes, readying for a shower. “Kitten,” he calls out and you hum distractedly. “When I get back, do you…do you want to live together?”

You pause, turning to look at him. You look for the usual hint of mischief in his eyes, but no, he’s serious. A few steps and you’re in front of him, looking down at his handsome face that only stares back at you. Kuroo’s expression remains calm, but his heart threatens to hammer out of his chest – _please say yes._

You rest your hands on his shoulders, and he responds by wrapping his arms around your bare waist, chin resting on your tummy to look up at you. “Hmm… _the_ Kuroo Tetsurou asking me to move in with him?” you raise an eyebrow.

A mischievous grin breaks out on his face, “Ain’t nobody else to ask, kitten.” There’s a silence between the two of you. It stretches till Kuroo’s grin fades – _why won’t you say yes?_

You hide your face by pressing your cheek against his, “First dibs on the PlayStation every Friday night.” Kuroo huffs out a breath, shoulders sagging in relief. You giggle feeling the tension disappear from his posture. With a snarl he flips you back on the bed, climbing over you and tickling you. He laughs as you squeal in surprise. “Every other Friday,” he negotiates not ceasing his attacks on your spots. “Fine! Kuroo– I– fine! Fine!” You shriek in surrender.

He drops on the bed beside you, smiling at you. “You were really nervous, huh?” You tease. He shoves a hand at your face, forcing you to look away from his embarrassment. “Damn it, kitten. You nearly gave me a heart attack.” You cackle, pouncing to lie on him, “As if I’d answer anything else but yes.”


	35. Recharge (Kuroo Tetsurou x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I wanna die, retire, and sleep.” “In that order?”

"Kkiiiittttteeeennnnnnnnnn," Kuroo groans, lying spread-eagled on the living room couch, suit a mess. His shoes discarded haphazardly by the rack. It's Saturday night – _fucking Saturday (Sunday morning actually)_ – and you two were still working. Kuroo finally had enough at the office, packing up his laptop and documents telling everyone to reach him through his phone.

He definitely rushed going home. His weary thoughts wistfully drifting to you – your warm body in his embrace, inhaling the scent of your shampoo, your hands on him as you massage him... But the universe just didn't want to be merciful today. He was hoping to find you relaxing and eager for some cuddles, but nope. You seem to be still working, just as busy and tired as he is.

You shout from the bedroom, "What?!"

He hears your bare feet pad to the living room. With great effort, he lifts his head to look at you. You stare at each other.

"You look like shit."

"You look awful."

Cue tired groans from the both of you. You flop on the couch, shoving him to give you space. A pause. Two heavy sighs.

"Work?" you ask.

"Shit today. You?"

"Same."

You pause, taking a deep breath. He does the same, glancing sideways at you.

"You done for tonight?"

"I think so? You?"

"Told them to just call if they need me."

"Good."

A pause.

"Dinner?"

"Takeout?"

"It's already 2:40 AM."

"...Ugh."

"Agreed."

Another silence. Then you move towards him, leaning into his chest. His arms automatically wrap around you, a hand coming up to softly stroke your hair. He closes his eyes as he leaves a kiss on top of your head. God, how he missed you. You hum a wordless tune, listening to his steady heartbeat.

A few minutes or maybe an hour passes by, but both of you don't notice nor care at all. You two just contently relaxing in the embrace, taking each other's presence. You shift a bit, and Kuroo places his lips on top of your head, humming a low tune. You deeply sigh, "I wanna die, retire, and sleep." The deep rumble of his chest as he chuckles makes you giggle.

He pushes back a bit to kiss you all over your face – your forehead, your nose, your cheeks, your chin, then your lips. "In that order, kitten?" He laughs as you just pout and pinches his cheeks. His whine turns into a nasal squawking as you pinch his nose. You laugh, letting go. Kuroo just gazes at you with loving eyes and a soft smile. He missed this. He missed you. He misses you _so much_.

Kuroo suddenly stands, pulling you up with him. He hooks his arms under your legs and lifts you. You ungracefully squawk and latch your arms around him in surprise. "Tetsu! What–" Your yell is cut short as he gives you a quick kiss on the lips and carries you to the bedroom.

He gently sets you down on your feet, and you quickly help him undress. Kuroo goes in the adjoining bathroom, and you hear the rushing water of the sink. You take his work clothes, tossing them in a laundry basket. You call out, "Babe, hurry up, I gotta wash my face too." You strip to your underwear, pulling one of Kuroo's old shirts over you. Large hands circle around your waist, pinching your skin. Kuroo nuzzles his face into your neck, and you lightly laugh slapping away his roaming hands. You turn towards the bathroom, winking at him; but you yelp when he suddenly smacks your ass.

Kuroo watches your ass bounce as you scuffle to the bathroom, settling down on the bed in just his boxers. He almost drifts off to sleep, when he feels the bed dip. His arms automatically pull you to his chest, enjoying how your smooth legs rub against his. His hands comes under your large shirts, stroking the skin under your breast and waist.

"Good night, kitten," he mumbles sleepily, voice groggy.

"Night, Tetsu. Love you," you whisper back, eyes heavy, drifting off to sleep.

"Love you too. So much, kitten."


	36. Lull of the Sea (Akaashi Keiji x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sea might sweep you away, but Akaashi has always been your anchor.
> 
> Warnings: Vague mention of anxiety

There is only silence to accompany you as you sit by the dining table. Your eyes gaze unfocused, staring listlessly at the overhead light's reflection on the thick, round glass of the table. Your trembling hands grip the porcelain mug tightly, your knuckles turning white.

You take a deep breath. _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8..._ You clench your eyes shut, exhaling. _8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..._ You inhale deeply again, repeating the cycle, willing yourself to calm the fuck down. _Get your shit together, y/n._

Minutes tick by, the ticking of the clock's hands penetrating your mind. Since when was that fucking clock so loud? You slam the mug down, your drink spilling over your hands and the table. "Shit," you mutter. Great, now you have to clean the goddamn table. You stand, grumbling, wiping your hands on your clothes.

"Where is the goddamn washcloth?" You slam the cabinets and drawers open, haphazardly searching. "UGH!" You lean by the counter, hands pulling at your hair. With a frustrated groan, you slouch over the counter, head in your arms. _Fucking, fucking, fucking, fucking fuck–_

A sudden hand on your shoulder, and you immediately whip around. "Keiji," you yelp in surprise, already schooling your features. You clench your hands to stop them from trembling. You look up to him and force a smile, "Keiji, you're home early. I haven't even prepared dinner yet. What do you want? I already finished off the leftovers so I was thinking we can have the chicken tonight? Or do you want the pork? Oh, how about–"

Akaashi cuts off your rambling by wordlessly pulling you into his chest. He embraces you tightly, softly stroking your back. "Keiji–" you start but he cuts you off, "It's okay."

With that you fall silent, arms encircling his waist as you bury your face in his chest. You take a deep breath, the smell of him flooding your sense. He always smelled like an odd combination of newly printed paper and a hint of freshly cut grass after the rain. Your mind drifts off to an image of waves crashing against the rocks. You can almost hear the sea.

"It's okay," Akaashi lowly whispers. "You're here. I'm here. It's okay."

The sea will sweep you away, but Akaashi has always been your anchor. Your body sags in his embrace as you let yourself go, clinging to him like a child. A desperate grab to keep yourself moored on the shores of sanity. He just stands firmly, holding you tightly. At these moments when you're the one struggling not to fall overboard, he'll always be there to take your hand and keep you safe.

You let out a shuddering breath, unclenching your fists from his shirt. Pulling away, you hesitantly meet his gaze. Your weak voice chokes out his name, "Keiji, I–" But he just cups your face in his hands, smiling softly as you automatically lean in to his touch. "I know," is all he says. He takes your hand and leads you to the bedroom.

You lie on the bed, staring at the ceiling. The side of the bed dips, and you see Akaashi already changed to his home clothes. He lies down on his side facing you. "Do you want to talk?" he asks softly, his hands brushing the hair from your face. You shake your head, shifting towards him. You tuck your face in the crook of his neck, your arms encircling his waist. He pulls you close, lowly humming a wordless tune.

"Thank you, Keiji," you whisper.

"Hmm...Rest. I'll always be here when you wake up."


	37. Happy Not-Birthday Dinner (Miya Osamu x Reader but mainly Platonic!Miya Atsumu x Reader) (HCs)

  * Onigiri Miya finally fully expanded into Tokyo with five branches and you wanted to surprise Osamu with a celebration. Well, it’s not really much of a surprise since Osamu knows you very well, and you two aren’t really fond of surprises. “Just pretend to be surprised,” you say to him. He pretends to practice shocked expressions in front of the mirror as you throw a pillow at him.
  * Atsumu, of course, is very proud of his brother and wants to celebrate too (fat chance he’s saying that to Osamu’s face though). It’s off season so he has free time in his hands and hangs out a lot with you.
  * You two get to planning about what to do for the celebration at his apartment (to hide from Osamu). “Why don’t ya just give him sex?” Atsumu asks, wondering why he has to come up with ideas. You throw a fork at him but he dodges much to your irritation. He discreetly slides the cutlery (especially the knives) away from you.
  * You two come up with the idea of a small home celebration; but Atsumu roasts you for your cooking skills, specifically your lack of cooking skills. You indignantly retort that you can cook basic things (arguable); and hey, it’s Osamu’s fault for being such a good cook! Also! Look who’s talking – Atsumu’s even a worse disaster than you in a kitchen. You two bicker about both of your dismal cooking skills, ironically ordering lunch at the same time. You shout, “Yeah? ‘Samu’s teachin’ me how to handle knives. Ya wanna see that?” Cue Atsumu running to the door just to be greeted by the delivery guy. (They both yelped in alarm. You tip the delivery guy generously as apology.)
  * Lunch time finally brought back the conversation to the original topic at hand. Brainstorming is quite futile since there’s really not much Osamu wants? (And you’re both bad party planners.) You two agree Osamu would just want to have a quiet celebration with friends and family. Maybe some game night or drinks to get a chance to see everyone hammered. Sex with you is definitely on top of the list. Food is up there too. But what food? Rice. Pudding. ...Anything. Osamu will eat anything.
  * You ask Atsumu what he’d want if he was the one celebrating. He racks his brain. “Pretty much the same, I guess? Just with ya guys, friends, Kita-san, the team? Would be nice to spend it with someone I love, er…like, ya know?” You clap your hands, “Oho! Is Atsumu thinking of someone?” He glares at you but you continue goading, “Someone Atsumu…likes? Or…loves? Does their name start with– Ack! ‘Tsumu! Give! I give!” You yell in his (light) chokehold.
  * So you two start listing down friends to invite. A good chunk of the day was spent coordinating with them for their schedules. Listing the food was surprisingly the hardest part. “Onigiri and pudding are a given. But really, he’ll eat anything.” Atsumu nods, “Yeah. That pig’s never been picky with food. Hey, add chutoro on the list.” You give him a look, “This is for Osamu. Not you.” “He’ll eat it too!” Atsumu grabs your list, “Katsu? Isn’t that your favorite?” You wrench the list from him, “Osamu will eat it too!”
  * The pudding choice was tricky. Atsumu insists on his favorite brand, while you counter that Osamu’s only been buying this other brand. You two end up going out to buy different brands of pudding to try. After more than a dozen brands, you never want to eat pudding again; while Atsumu happily opens another pack. You two compromise with your top three choices.
  * On the day itself, Osamu was actually…surprised but for all the wrong reasons. Well, not exactly on the day itself. Because you and Atsumu got the dates wrong. You had told Osamu, “Come home early on Friday. Everyone’s coming over for dinner.” (To which Osamu replied with the shocked expressions he’s been “practicing” matched with exaggerated fainting. You chucked a book at his head but he catches it easily.)
  * But you and Atsumu didin’t realize you both mistakenly ordered the food for Thursday afternoon and for Atsumu’s address. So there was Atsumu on that Thursday afternoon going, “What the fuck? Ah, shit.” as he tries to figure out how to store all the food. He called you over and you just echoed his, “What the fuck? Ah, shit.”
  * Might as well celebrate now. So there you both are calling your friends. Three hours later, everyone had rushed over to Atsumu’s and Osamu is the only one missing. You call him and tried to explain but all Osamu heard was, “–date wrong so– ‘TSUMU– NO! TURN IT OFF! IT WILL CATCH FIRE!” The call cuts off and Osamu rushes to Atsumu’s, leaving his staff in charge.
  * He’s surprised seeing his friends are all there; but he’s also just relieved you’re okay and that the place hasn’t burned down. (He later found out that Atsumu attempted to reheat some food that’s covered in foil in the microwave.)
  * The dinner went well – Osamu’s really happy seeing everyone, everyone enjoyed the company and food. Noteworthy events that happened (mostly after hours): Bokuto singing ‘Happy Birthday’ way too loudly because he doesn’t know any congratulatory song; Hinata proving to Akaashi his strength by carrying Bokuto on his back; Atsumu daring Hinata to carry him (his exact words, “Yeah? Bet ya can’t carry the handsome Miya.”), so Hinata cheekily lifts Osamu instead; You and Suna competing who finishes a line of tequila shots first; Kita drinking everyone under the table (You wonder if Kita ever gets drunk); Aran and Bokuto arm wrestling; Sakusa got drunk and slept on the floor (Atsumu and Hinata took pictures); Suna and Osamu dyeing a sleeping, drunk Atsumu’s hair with neon pink temporary dye while Aran records the whole thing; Bokuto getting said dye and doing it on his hair.
  * By the end of the night, some (who’s still sober enough) have left; while you tuck the others in. Osamu and you take Atsumu’s bed (who’s passed out on the living room couch, hair now a shocking pink). Osamu attempts to thank you but only manages a slurred, “’Ank yaaa...Love ya, y/nnnn–” before falling asleep. You just snort before passing out on top of him.




	38. Happy Not-Birthday Dinner: The Morning After (Miya Osamu x Reader but mainly Platonic!Miya Atsumu x Reader) (HCs)

When Atsumu woke up, he's got a pounding headache from his hangover. He rolls over off the couch, groaning as he thuds on the floor. "Why the fuck am I not in my bed?" He looks around seeing a sleeping Suna and drooling Hinata tucked in separate futons near his couch. Atsumu staggers trying to get to his room. He passes by the guest room, surprised to see Sakusa sleeping on the bed.

He moves onward, and finally clumsily pushes his bedroom door open (almost bowling over, forgetting his strength). Atsumu curses seeing you and Osamu sleeping. Thank god, you're both decent. His eyes didn't need that image right now. Also, you both better not be drooling on his sheets.

He tugs at the blanket and shakes both of you, but you two just wouldn't budge awake. You just swat his hand away and Osamu just kicked at him out of reflex. Atsumu groans, pushing you to Osamu (and you prompty rolled over) so he can lie on the bed.

He grumbles, complaining about you two invading his wonderful, heavenly bed. He was about to fall back asleep and slip into dreamland; when you turned and rudely smacked your arm right on his face.

"OW! SHIT!" Atsumu yells as your arm whacks him across the eyes. You and Osamu groan at the loud noise, shifting to cover your head.

"THA'S IT! WAKE UP YA SHITHEADS!" Atsumu shouts violently shaking you awake, and shoving Osamu off the bed. You growl, the noise finally getting through you, and you grumpily open your eyes for a fraction to check what's happening. Is there a fire? Why is it so loud? Where are you? Is that Atsumu yelling?

Osamu hits the floor with a loud thud. He sits up, grumbling, rubbing his head. "What thE FUCK TSUMU!" Yeah, of course he doesn't need to look around to know it was Atsumu who pushed him off.

You weakly punch at Atsumu, annoyed with the noise. You let out a satisfied grunt as your fist connects with Atsumu's face. He weakly swats your face away in retaliation, and you both topple over on the bed, still too drunk and sleepy to properly function.

"'TsuuummMMMU!!" you half-slur half-shout, brain still trying to boot up.

Osamu pushes himself up to strangle his twin, but promptly stops and stares. He lets out a sound between a howl and a shout, then collapses on the floor laughing loudly. You confusedly peek over the edge of the bed at Osamu then turn to Atsumu. You freeze and slap your hand over your mouth, shoulders violently shaking.

Atsumu angrily looks at you two, befuddled as to why the fuck are you laughing. "WHAT– OI! GET OUTTA MY BED!" He throws a pillow to Osamu who just laughs even hard. "STOP LAUGHIN! OI! THE FUCK'S SO FUNNY?!"

You point to the adjoining bathroom, trying to signal the mirror, as you heave in breaths almost crying from laughter. Osamu's just pounding the floor with his fist, already in tears.

All the noise woke up the rest of the guys. You hear Sakusa loudly slamming the guest bedroom door shut. Probably going back to sleep. Suna and Hinata curiously peeks in the room. Suna takes one look and immediately has his phone out recording everything. Hinata's also slaps his hand over his mouth, politely trying not to cackle.

Atsumu stumbles to the bathroom. There was silence...then an anguished scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA–" He stands in the doorway, looking outraged.

You cackle, and Hinata can't help fall into peels of laughter. Hinata slid to the floor, not being able to seriously take the betrayed look Atsumu throws at him. Suna's trying to laugh softly, but his hand is shaking violently as he holds the phone.

So there it is, Atsumu's hair in full glorious mess. To be fair, Atsumu can probably pull the pink hair off; but not with Suna and Osamu's dye job. Suna, being the shit he is, only applied the dye to the tips of Atsumu's hair. And Osamu, being the greater shit, tried to draw a dick (or was he writing "ass"?) using the dye on top of Atsumu's head. Luckily for Atsumu, it doesn't really look like a dick from any angle. Though it looks like someone splattered neon pink on the top of his head then dipped the edges of his hair.

Atsumu lunges at Osamu, immediately knowing he's the culprit (or at least, one of them). Osamu shouts, "OI! GEROFF ME, YA BANANA-STRAWBERRY SLUSHIE DISASTER–" Suna sits beside you on the bed, making sure to record everything. Hinata's already messaging Bokuto.

_Epilogue:_

  * Aran sends the video of the deed to the group chat and next thing you know Atsumu's giving Suna a flying tackle. Suna later uploads Atsumu's reaction to the group chat too.
  * You sort of felt bad so you helped Atsumu try to rinse off the dye. But an hour of shampooing and the pink didn't even wash off a tiny bit. It's still bright as ever. Atsumu's about to shave himself bald, but you take his electric razor away. You just helped Atsumu dye it further, fixing the mess. He scowls at the end result, but at least it looks better. You wordlessly give Atsumu a cap.
  * Atsumu comes to practice the next week with a scowl and a cap. He braces himself as he takes off the cap. There's a lot of snickering. Also, unbeknownst to Atsumu, Sakusa got hold of the videos (from Suna, duh) and sent it to the Jackals group chat. Bokuto yells a greeting to him, pointing at his also messily dyed pink hair. Hinata, in the spirit to appease Atsumu, got temporary pink highlights (the orange and pink clashing, but...he somehow pulls it off?).
  * The Jackals fans are confused – is this a new trend? In their next game, a lot of the fans are wearing pink and some even dyed their hair pink.
  * Osamu makes a new recipe of sakura pink onigiris. He sends a box to the Jackals and the old Inarizaki VC members. Atsumu begrudgingly eats it, trying to hide how much he loves the food.




	39. One Miya, Two Miya (Miya Osamu x Reader) (Platonic!Miya Atsumu x Reader) (HCs)

  * Normally, Osamu doesn’t worry or fuss much about you. You’re a strong, independent potato person who needs no person to fight and conquer the world (you fistpump as you cry from stress but we don’t talk about that right now). For some reason when you’re with Atsumu, your IQ drops and you two share a single braincell. So when you hang out with Atsumu, Osamu messages you every now and then to make sure you two are still alive (and out of jail).
  * Atsumu just manages to bring out your chaotic side. It doesn’t matter how much you try to reign in your wilder side. With Atsumu, your control is just _g o n e._
  * Osamu can no longer count the number of times he had to fetch you two at the middle of the night. It always amazes him how much you drink when you’re with Atsumu. He tries not to worry so much, since he trusts Atsumu enough to know you’ll be safe with him. But man, can you two hold off the alcohol for a bit? He’s strong, but he’s getting tired of hauling both of your drunk asses home (not to mention Atsumu’s heavy as fuck).
  * Osamu asks you to turn on your GPS when you go out with Atsumu; because there’s so many times already that he spent _hours_ looking for you two. It didn’t help that the clues you send to him in your drunken state are totally unhelpful and barely readable – “samu. stniks here tsumu stkns luv u <3”; “m @ grass. water? lots watre. cn i drkni dis? m thisryty samu.”; “samu am dizzy. tsumus lyin on d sidwlk. hes droolin.”
  * Speaking of trust, it was admittedly awkward at first. With the whole, “If you think I’m hot, then you also think he’s hot.”; “Do you like me? Or do you actually like him?”; “What if you like him better?” But Osamu comes to realize that you genuinely love him for him, and that you also really care for Atsumu as a friend (and perhaps future brother-in-law). And Atsumu understands how much Osamu cares for you, and that he has come to trust you in regards with his twin. Atsumu genuinely enjoys your company and would make sure you come home safe to Osamu (safe but maybe more than a bit drunk).
  * Clowning. Lots of clowning each other. You and Atsumu roasts each other. Especially when it comes to Atsumu’s love life (or lack of). You’d tease Atsumu and he’d begrudgingly tell you about the person he’s interested in. Cue his regrets when you make fun of him more, and your panicked yells as he tries to shut you up. But you’re also his #1 wingman, so yeah Atsumu would suffer through your teasing since you help him out a lot.
  * You’re always at Atsumu’s games, usually helping out at the Onigiri Miya stall. Osamu and you finds it funny how you two try to conceal your obvious bias for the Jackals. You both discreetly fistpumps when Atsumu scores. It’s just really hard not to cheer for the Jackals.
  * During his off season or free days, you sometimes stay over at Atsumu’s to play video games. It’s a way of relaxing and it helps relieve stress as you two scream, rage, and trashtalk (each other or the enemy team). It gets better when Osamu’s also free and joins you guys. There’s so much chaos and shouting. “DIE YA FUCKWIT!” Osamu shouts as he attacks Atsumu’s character. “EAT SHIT YA PIGFACE,” Atsumu shouts back. You silently keep playing, ult-ing and killing both of them. “OI! Y/N!” “SHIT! Y/N!”
  * You often come over to Atsumu’s, bringing food from Osamu (he claims it’s leftovers, but he always cook way too much to make sure some of it can go to Atsumu). One time, you catch Atsumu dyeing his har; and you tried to help him, ending up with Atsumu teaching you a lot about haircare. You start to apply this newfound knowledge to Osamu’s hair. Osamu lets you, liking that his hair is way softer and glossier than ever; but he doesn’t let you but the same products as Atsumu. “I don’t want to smell like that shit,” Osamu firmly says.
  * Osamu cringes hard and tackles Atsumu to the ground when he caught him telling you all about his embarrassing experiences. You ignore their grappling on the floor as you receive a message from their mother (the Mama Miya). She just sent you a dozen baby photos of them. You let out an unholy sound between a coo and a cackle as you save all the photos. The twins find out about it later, calling their mother indignantly. “Ma! Why?!” “Did ya really turn ‘em into digital copies?!”
  * When Atsumu crashes your dates with Osamu, Osamu makes sure to be all clingy and disgustingly lovey-dovey. You ride with it, and Atsumu just scowls at you two. He got’s an album on his phone of his disgruntled-slash-disgusted selfies as a third wheel.
  * Overall, Osamu’s extremely grateful that the two most important persons in his life also have their own friendship. He’s amazed at how you support both of them; but honestly he’s more amazed at the lack of rational thinking when you and Atsumu are together. He told you this and you just chuck a pillow at him, wailing that you don’t understand either.
  * Atsumu’s really grateful you’re taking care of his twin; and amazingly, you’re also caring for him. He thinks Osamu’s extremely lucky, but he also thinks himself lucky for having you as his friend. He’s definitely egging you both to get married soon, unsubtly hinting he wants to be the best man – he already bought a mug saying “Best fucking Best Man ever.” Osamu scowls, telling Atsumu, “Better give that to Kita-san then.” “FUCK YOU ‘SAMU!” You chime in, “You can be my Maid of Honor though, ‘Tsumu.”




	40. Just a Tiny Crush, Maybe (Tendou Satori x Reader)

  * Tendou doesn't do the whole flustered, shy approach when he has a crush. Nor does he gives you special treatment or attention. Tendou treats you like how he would treat everyone else. He'd be friendly, chatty, and teasing even. But that's pretty common with him.



  * Tendou knows he is...weird. And that's not bad nor good. It just is. He doesn't want to change who he is for someone else. That's how he approaches people – they either listen or run away. If you are one of those who actually stops to listen to him, to talk to him, his interest will be piqued.



  * If you guys aren't friends yet, he'd definitely try to befriend you. He's curious. What do you like or dislike? Do you watch the same movies as him? Do you read manga too? What career do you want to go for? Who are you?



  * As he talks more with you, he'd realize that his initial interest had probably developed into a crush. He's not shook or in denial about it. He's actually pretty chill about it. But he's silent. He'd hide it. He doesn't know if you even consider him as a friend. Perhaps you just think of him as a weirdo, just humoring his numerous questions and antics. But there's a lingering hope – a tiny, tiny hope that you can like him back. Or...at least, genuinely consider him as a friend.



  * Once he realizes his feelings, he starts to be more observant of you. He won't be doing anything drastic though. Maybe once a week, he'd offer to walk you home when they don't have practice. He's occasionally share some snacks with you. He'd start to notice the little things about you – the new keychain on your bag, the way you gently press the vending machine's buttons, the excitement in your eyes when you buy the latest Jump, etc. He'll realize how his thoughts will keep drifting back to you, even if you're not with him.



  * Okay, so this crush seems to be getting worse. Tendou's mood will sour a bit when he realizes that. He begins to be plagued with insecurities – why are you even friends with him? Do you even actually think of him as a friend? Is he too weird? What if he confesses and you reject him and you won't be friends with him anymore and you'd laugh at his back thinking how he had the audacity to confess and then other people would know and he'd be friendless and alone and... Yeah, his thoughts will spiral.



  * He'll pull away and you'll be left wondering why. He'll still be friendly, but he'll seek you out less. He wants to reign his feelings in, lessen the hurt, eliminate the risk of rejection. You'd have to find him. Approach him and ask if he's okay. Message him and asks how he's doing. Tell him about your day – ask him if he did well on the math exam, if he read the latest chapter of the manga, the video game you two were waiting for has been released, if volleyball practice is still brutal, etc. Make him realize that your friendship with him was genuine, that you enjoyed the company of that weirdo, funny, lovable Tendo Satori.



  * If you do, then he'll be ecstatic. Your friendship with him would be strong as ever. He'd be at peace with his feelings. Maybe he won't confess yet, but it doesn't matter. He's not afraid of rejection anymore. He's just glad to have spent time by your side and enjoyed your company. He'll be proud of all the times he made you laugh, and continue to make you laugh. Now, all he wants is for you to be happy. Even if that means it's not with him, that's fine. Just to see you smile. He realizes, _"Maybe this little crush has longed turned into something way more."_



  * But maybe, just maybe, the butterflies in your stomach and the way your heart swells when you laugh with Tendou also means something more.




	41. Dinnertime-Not (Miya Osamu x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The request: "Can i req osamu coming home and seeing yn lying flat on her stomach on the sofa and he just plops down on her without warning LOL"

Osamu shuts the door, kicking his shoes off.

“Babe?” He calls out in the quiet apartment.

“Here!”

He drops the grocery bags in the kitchen and heads straight to the living room. His lips quirk in amusement seeing you lying on the sofa. You look utterly adorable. You’re on your elbows and stomach, face scrunched up, and hair in a messy bun as you furiously tap on your phone. Whatever you’re doing must be intense if you didn’t notice his large form approaching you.

“Ug–gyuh!” You choke out as you suddenly feel a large weight settle on you. You yelp out Osamu’s name in panic, squirming to not get crushed.

You heard, or rather felt, him shake in laughter at your frantic reaction. You crane your neck, trying to glare at him; but you just sink further into the sofa cushions. “Mmff– chamuh!!” You shout, voice muffled by the cushions.

He rolls off you to sit on the floor, laughing loudly. You finally push yourself up with a gasp for air. You throw him a dirty look; but Osamu isn’t even remotely affected by your glare, hand on his chest as he keeps laughing. You pull off his cap and whack him with it, huffing a smile in spite of yourself.

You two just stare at each other for a moment, catching your breaths.

“So,” you start. “How was work?”

“Pretty good. The new product sold well.”

“Hmm.”

Osamu tugs you down to sit on the floor beside him. You pull your legs to your chest, head resting on his broad shoulder. You two stay like that for a while, minutes passing by in comfortable silence.

“‘Samu,” you suddenly call for his attention.

He snorts. “Not 'Chamu?

You elbow him in the side making him snort harder.

”'Samu!“

"Pfft…Ow– fine, what?”

“’M hungry.”

“Get food yerself.”

You give him a withering glance, but he doesn’t budge an inch. Even shifting his position, resting his head on the sofa, closing his eyes pretending to fall asleep.

“Tch. You’re useless.”

He cracks an eye open. “Wow, babe. Is that all I’m good for now?”

“That and…other things.” You throw him a look, eyebrows waggling suggestively.

You two have a stare off. You raise an eyebrow, seeing him losing this battle.

“I…may be bribed,” he says.

You smirk and lean in, lips ghosting his. Osamu’s eyes follows your movements, entranced by your gaze and your lips. He was about to lean in too, but you abruptly pull away and stand up.

“So, babe, what do ya want for dinner?” ’M cravin’ some beef tonight.“ You innocently ask him, looking down to see the glare he throws at you. You just smile at him, but your eyes betray your amusement.

His eyes narrow, and you see his shoulder tense. Before you can react, the world suddenly flips and your breath is knocked out of you. Getting your bearings, you find yourself tossed over his shoulder as he walks to the bedroom.

”'Samu! Wait! I’m really hungry!“

"Dinner’s cancelled!”


	42. Soft (Kyoutani Kentarou x Reader)

Kyoutani frowns reading your text.

“Sorry, babe, can’t drop by your practice later. My period is killing me. I left a box of your favorite curry chicken bread by the counter. Love you.”

Before he can reply, the coach calls for another round of drills. Kyoutani shuts off his phone, hurrying to join his teammates.

* * *

You wake up on your bed, headache gone but still feeling lethargic. The dimming light outside your window shows you it’s already dusk. You turn to get your phone, but an arm was firmly around your waist.

“Kentaro?” you mumble sleepily. He shifts, opening his eyes. You feel a heavy, warm object against your stomach. Looking down, you see him holding a hot compress.

“Hey,” his voice is rough, eyes blinking his exhaustion away. “You forgot yer hot compress again.”

“You’re early? What time is it?”

“Just before dinner. Got home half an hour ago.” He reluctantly pulls away, getting off the bed to go and prepare some food. Immediately missing his warmth, you wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

You feel him smirk against your lips, his arms adjusting to wrap around your form. He lifts you up with ease, carrying you all the way to the kitchen. He sets you down by the kitchen counter, as he starts reheating some leftovers for dinner.

You hum, silently watching him for the moment. You smile to yourself seeing him commandeer the kitchen with what can be considered grace. He always seemed rough around the edges, still is; but then no one aside from you had gotten to see how domestic Kyoutani could also be.

Up until now, he retains his intimidating aura, easily staring down anyone who dares approach you with malicious intent. You’ve lost count how many times you had been given unwanted advances only for the offending person to suddenly clam up and run away when they see the hulking glaring figure appearing behind you. You softly chuckle remembering how quickly their faces paled when they felt Kyoutani’s aura.

And yet he’s also the same man who’d always make sure you’re tucked in as you sleep, who learned how to make a mean curry and sukiyaki for you, and who’d always do more than his fair share of chores even if he’s already tired from practice. All those rough edges, and yet he’s just so incredibly soft for you.

“How was practice?” you ask softly, still smiling from the thoughts in your head.

“Fine,” was all his gruff reply. He quirks an eyebrow at your soft expression but says nothing of it. He just wordlessly points to a paper bag near you on the counter as he takes out the tupperware of vegetables. You curiously check the contents of the paper bag – pads, chocolate, and your favorite chips.

“You already passed by the bakery but y’ still forgot to buy your pads.” He tuts, but you just smile sheepishly knowing he’s just concerned. You give him a quick peck on the cheek as you set the table.

Dinner was relatively simple – it usually is with him. Light conversation about your days and planning to meet up some high school friends on the weekend. He doesn’t even let you wash the dishes, knowing how you still don’t feel well enough. You protest, but he’s already at the sink.

As you cuddle up with him on the sofa watching television, you just gaze at his profile. Your eyes trace at his sharp jaw, to his deep set eyes, and to the permanent crease on his forehead from all the times his eyebrow furrows. You smile feeling the arm around your shoulders, pull you even closer against him.

“You’re staring,” he states not even looking away from the screen. What are you even watching anyway?

“It is a nice view.” You state matter-of-factly, before adding, “You’re so soft, y’know?”

That got a look from you. You giggle as he looks mildly disgusted with your statement.

“‘M not soft.”

“Sure.”

“Am not.”

“Mmhmm.”

“…Not.”

“Totally.”

You grin as he continues staring at you skeptically. You chirp, “Mm, yes, my totally menacing, extremely strong, bold, intimida–“

You continue your tirade despite Kyoutani muffling your mouth his large hand. He rolls his eyes at you, pulling you down on the couch to lie on top of him. You rest your ear by his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. You barely follow what’s going on the screen, the gaudy lights and loud sounds not catching your interest.

After a while, he says, “I’m not soft.”

You hide your smile, but he can practically hear it. You peek up at him, murmuring, “Just for me then?”

He doesn’t answer, and you laugh. Kyoutani smiles in spite of himself.


	43. Puppy Surprise (Miya Atsumu x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The request: "Atsumu surprises you with a puppy!"

Atsumu cursed the sudden downpour as he makes his way to your place. Rushing to the nearest waiting shed, he fished his phone out of his damp jacket, sending you a quick message.

He regrets deciding to walk, even more so that he didn’t bring an umbrella, but hey, they didn’t say anything about rain in today’s forecast. (It was actually in the forecast, but he was too busy eating and turned it off before the segment finished.)

Even with the loud rushing of the water and the tapping sounds on the shed’s roof, Atsumu’s ears picked out an odd shuffling noise. Looking around, he sees a box that’s…moving? Carefully approaching it, he slowly crouches to poke at the box lid.

A sudden yap and Atsumu immediately withdraws his hand. A tiny, furry head pokes out. The puppy gives Atsumu an adorable, surprised look and Atsumu just gapes at it in return.

“Aw. What’s a cute runt like ya doin’ here?” Atsumu gently picks up the puppy, pulling the shivering animal in his jacket for warmth. He flicks away the ‘Adopt me’ note.

“Guess ya got left?” The puppy lets out another yap, tail wagging as it starts licking his face. Atsumu sighs. The rain has finally stopped. He’s torn on what to do – he didn’t really plan on getting a pet but to leave the puppy? He’s an asshole but he’s not heartless.

When he arrives and you finally answer your doorbell, you’re greeted with a puppy to your face and a fidgeting Atsumu.

“Surprise?” he says. You wordlessly take in the puppy, which is yapping at you happily, glad to meet another human. (Ignoring Atsumu who just whines.) You bring out a small bowl for food, cooing at the small dog that’s already zooming around your kitchen.

Atsumu’s pretty relieved when you seem taken in by the puppy, though he can’t say he’s happy with the way you’re ignoring him. You didn’t even greet or kiss him for fuck’s sake.

“So,” you finally look up at him. “What are we naming him?”

“We’re keeping him?” Atsumu asks in surprise, but you just shrug.

“I mean, I hadn’t plan on getting a dog, but he’s adorable. And it’d be cruel to just give him up.”

The afternoon date was cancelled, but Atsumu can’t really say he was disappointed. You guys spent the rest of the day coming up with names for the puppy, as the puppy just happily indulged in the food and pets.

Atsumu’s browsing online for dog supplies while you’re checking nearby veterinary clinics. It hasn’t even been a day yet, but you two are already committed. Atsumu going so far as proposing to buy two of everything for each of your places, in case one of you would be out or would be working late.

“Okay but,” Atsumu looks up from the puppy that’s contentedly sleeping on his lap, his tone exceedingly serious. You raise an eyebrow expectantly.

Atsumu stares at you in the eye before saying, “I’ll still be yer favorite, right?” You just snort and roll your eyes, giving him a peck on the cheek as he whines at you.


	44. Gamer Side (HCs) (Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu, Suna Rintarou)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The request: "An HC on PvP video game. Will they win or lose? How do they react?"

**Miya Osamu**

_**Some games he would most likely play with you:**_ PUBG, COD: Warzone, Rocket League, Super Smash Bros., Overcooked (obviously), Stardew Valley

 _ **Some other games he plays:**_ Death Stranding, Nier Automata, LoZ: Breath of the Wild, Enter the Gungeon, Dead Cells

Osamu used to spend more time gaming, but adulthood meant more responsibilities. He could barely keep up with new titles now and would just check his backlog or get some relaxing games. Occasionally when he wants to blow off some steam, he’d boot up some battle royale or maybe Winning 11 when Atsumu’s also free. He’s not very choosy with art style, 2d or 3d, he’d just be silently admiring good visuals. He does like good open world games where he can immerse himself in the world. He could spend hours roaming everywhere and doing all the side quests. He appreciates a good story but he’d be more intrigued with interesting combat mechanics.

**_When he’s on your team / co-op:_ **

  * It’s a pretty chill, relaxing game night where you can just both set up on the couch or your room with some snacks. You guys can spend an hour or two just relaxing with Overcooked or Stardew Valley. Your farms in Stardew Valley actually looked gorgeous, it got pretty popular when you shared it at a community thread.
  * If it’s a competitive game like PUBG or COD, it’s a chance for both of you to pummel the stress out of your systems. Battle royale games can be pretty high tension and stressful, so you both agree that game nights are the nights you both can freely swear. He enjoys being your partner in battle royale and he’s actually pretty good. He’s aggressive but not overly so, and he’s pretty creative with combat. You’re still amazed every time at how good he is at sniping. You two make a great team – covering for each other, having good communication, and making strategic plays.



**_When you play against each other:_ **

  * He shows no mercy, but neither does you. You’re both playing to win, and you both bring out each other’s competitive sides. You’d both be shouting expletives that don’t even make sense (they’re not even words anymore sometimes).
  * There’s some cheeky cheating involved toom where Osamu would suddenly hug you and block your view with his large hand when you’re about to take his last stock in Smash Bros. and you’re just yelling, “FUCK OFF IMMA KICK YER ASS ‘SAMU!” It’s all in good humor though, not like you haven’t done anything similar before. But when you guys hear about an upcoming game night with his twin and friends, Osamu and you actually take time to practice Smash Bros. in preparation to decimate everyone (especially Atsumu lol).



* * *

**Miya Atsumu**

**_Some games he would most likely play with you:_** PUBG, Apex Legends, Overwatch, Destiny, Super Smash Bros., Super Mario Party, Animal Crossing, Phasmophobia

 _ **Some other games he plays:**_ Assassin’s Creed, God of War, Dark Souls, Ghost of Tsushima

Same as his brother, Atsumu used to play a lot more games when he was younger. Now, he still finds time to do so, especially when he needs to relax, but he finds it hard to keep up with updates and new trends (he tries though). He enjoys playing competitive FPS games and battle royale. He’d even call up Osamu to see if his free. Atsumu tends to know just popular games and AAA games, because he doesn’t really follow the community, he just sees ads. He enjoys great 3D visuals but focuses more on the combat gameplay. He doesn’t mind if the game is difficult, as long as it’s still fun for him. He’s surprisingly pretty patient with difficult games, not even rage quitting, just deeply sighing when his character dies for the nth time.

**_When he’s on your team / co-op:_ **

  * It’s fun to have a game night with Atsumu, because it’d always end up with you both hyped and shouting. He’s a pretty reliable game partner, albeit if it’s not combat-related he sometimes get a bit lost. But it’s okay, he picks things up quickly. He’s a good raid-carry or dps when you’re playing PvEs.
  * When he played Phasmophobia with you, you had to ask him if he was really sure with a horror game. Of course, he’d say hell yeah, he’s not a scaredy cat! He actually isn’t, but the ambience and the music (or the lack of, in this case) really got to him. It didn’t help he wanted to boast how he could play in the dark and with surround-sound headphones. He nearly broke the table when his knee jerked so hard at the moment he caught sight of the ghost behind him. You ended up on the floor laughing and wheezing, your character totally forgotten in the haunted house.



**_When you play against each other:_ **

  * Same with Osamu, no mercy. If you want to win, then git gud. But it’s not like you’re a terrible player yourself so yeah, he also needs to git gud. Even if it’s just Super Mario Party, he gets so competitive and you end up egging him on further. Unlike Osamu, Atsumu likes to play against you rather than be on your team. Cue custom game modes or server hopping with you two on opposing teams.
  * In Overewatch or Destiny, it doesn’t help you two are playing in the same room so you both keep taunting each other. “HAH! YA MISSED ME BABE,” Atsumu would yell as he shoots back at you. He’d even risk a glance at your screen sometimes to check where you are and what you have. The cheater. Not like you don’t do the same though. The problem with your ‘fight against each other’ game habits, during game nights with friends you two either make the bloodthirsty partners or if you’re on opposing teams, your friends are having their own betting pools who beats who.



* * *

**Suna Rintarou**

**_Some games he would most likely play with you:_** Cuphead, Castle Crashers, Divinity: Original Sin, Minecraft, Monster Hunter World, Genshin Impact

 _ **Some other games he plays:**_ Hades, Hyper Light Drifter, Bloodborne, Dishonored, The Witcher

Suna likes browsing forums to check the reviews and comments, preferring to see for himself if he’d find them interesting. He’s got quite a number on his game library so he never runs out of option when he finds the time to play. Suna’s a pretty chill gamer, but he’s quite detail-oriented – enjoying the lore of the world, finding easter eggs, checking for the most efficient strategy, etc. He also enjoys story-driven games, though it’s not really his motivation for buying one. He’d go back to his shooter or battle royale games when his friends want to hang out online though. He doesn’t really have a single genre he prefers, he just wants to see what’s interesting and what could keep him interested.

**_When he’s on your team / co-op:_ **

  * You guys usually play difficult games together, so you’re both already used to the frustration these challenging games comes with. You two are pretty calm and chill now when you play together. Snacks are prepared, blankets are laid out, the atmosphere’s relaxing as if you guys just didn’t die from the same boss for the nth time.
  * Suna enjoys exploring worlds with you, especially when you’re also invested in the world and lore. It’s fun playing RPGs like Dvinity with Suna. You two took character building pretty seriously, but it contrasts how you guys keep picking the most outrageous armor you could find. Your characters look like a fashion disaster, but they still took out the Kraken with no sweat at all.



**_When you play against each other:_ **

  * He’s not exactly competitive, he doesn’t go out of his way to murder you; but he’s so goddamn cheeky. Silently taunting you, appearing in your peripherals and doing nothing except dodge all your attacks, not even bothering to counter. If you want to play against Suna and win, you’d have to be strategic and creative. But once you’ve done so, then there’d be the time Suna’s competitiveness emerges. He’s just as tricky with his attacks and traps, trying to read you like a book.
  * The silent, relaxed atmosphere from before is now brimming with suspense and anticipation. Only the clicking of your keyboards and mouse can be heard in the room, but you can practically hear Suna’s mind grinding its gears on how to fight you. During game nights and friends, you two would try to remain chill and have fun, but it gets pretty hard when you end up on opposing teams and you’re both trying to be as subtle as you can in just absolutely annihilating each other.




	45. Wake Me Up for Dinner (Miya Osamu x Reader)

You opened the door softly calling out a tired, “I’m home.” You hear Osamu reply with a “Welcome back,” from the kitchen. He hears you approach behind him, your arms encircling his waist. You bury your face on his back, inhaling his scent – the smoky aroma of what he’s cooking combined with the smell of home.

“Tiring day?” he asked but you don’t reply. “Babe?” He frowns when you still don’t respond. After a few minutes, he turns the stove off and places the ladle down. He gently pries your tight grip around him so he can turn to you. You try to hide your face, but he tilts your face with his hand. You avoid his gaze.

His eyebrows furrow seeing your sad face. You look downright exhausted, and your eyes a bit puffy. “Babe,” his voice soft but you still don’t look at him. You try to grab him to embrace him again but he just caresses your face. “Is it work?” You stop fidgeting and breathe out a deep sigh. “Yeah…” Osamu patiently supplies, “But…?” You finally look at him, “Family called earlier.”

Osamu bites his tongue, he knows how complicated your family relationship is. He’s never met your parents, but he knows how much pressure you put on yourself to please and provide for them. His sweet, strong Y/n that always pushes through with a smile, but even she has her limits.

He brushes your hair behind your ear, “Wanna talk ‘bout it?” You shake your head and lean in to embrace him again. He lets you this time, humming a soothing tune, just holding you.

“Mm, ’Samu…want to nap. Can you wake me up for dinner?” You ask him. He kisses you in affirmation. Suddenly lifting you up in his arms, he carries you to the bedroom. You smile in his embrace. He lays you down gently and pulls off your shoes. “You sure you don’t want me t’stay?” You squeeze his hand, “Yeah, I’ll be fine.” He kisses you on the forehead before heading back to the kitchen.

When you wake up, you find yourself in Osamu’s arms. The lights are off and the sky outside is pitch black. You squint at the digital clock seeing it’s way past midnight. Osamu stirs at your movement. His sleepy voice rougher than usual, “Hnng…babe? You ‘kay?” You stroke his chest gently and he relaxes.

“What happened to dinner?” You asked softly, smiling at him. “Wan’ have some dinn’r?” he asked as he cranes his neck to squint at the clock. Your soft laugh almost melts him. “It’s 1:48 AM, ‘Samu.”

Osamu clumsily sits up, gently pulling you with him. “Come on, dinnertime then.” You laugh as he blindly leads you to the kitchen, stumbling in the dark and nearly walking into walls. You don’t see his grin as you laugh at him. He knows he looks ridiculous with his bedhead and pajamas on. But who cares? As long as he gets you to laugh again.


	46. “I Don’t Mind” (Sakusa Kiyoomi x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The request: "hello! i'd like to ask for a scenario where sakusa and his s/o spent a long day outside, surrounded by a lot of people and both are worn out and exhausted because of the masses. his usual reaction is to distance himself, but his s/o kind of needs his comfort after such a dreadful day – yet she's afraid to ask it of him, since she knows how opposed he can be to physical touch - even with her at times. so she struggles over the course of the night, with her attempt of trying to respect his needs. until he approaches her and finally wraps her up in his arms to comfort her. it's basically just a self indulgent comfort/cuddling request, but i'm so soft for yoomi it's unhealthy🥺"
> 
> Thank you so much to latrombone for beta-reading and helping me check my characterization of Sakusa. I haven’t written for him before so it was a challenge. I know part of the general perception with Sakusa is being a germaphobe, but I don’t really see him as one? Canonically, Sakusa has been shown to be hygienic, but there’s been a lot of exaggeration about this aspect of his personality.

You close the door to Sakusa's apartment with a heavy sigh. He grunts in acknowledgment, sharing your unspoken sentiments. It's been a simple but tiring day – grocery shopping as well as hours of running errands are bound to run you both ragged especially with the noisy traffic and bustling crowds.

It doesn't help that everyone just seems to have decided to be an asshole today. A woman grabbing the last pack of your favorite cookies, another shoving you at the aisle to check out ahead of you, a man cutting you in line at the train station, and so on... Sakusa's at the end of his rope trying to deal with people, only your grip on his shirt preventing him from decking a guy catcalling you. 

He sets the heavy paper bags in the kitchen, already pulling out the items and putting them away. You sigh mustering the last of your strength to help him clean up.

Finally finishing all the chores, you take more than a few minutes on the sofa, eyes drooping, limbs melting into the soft cushions. Just a few minutes of a nap wouldn't hurt... But a towel was rudely dropped on your face, still slightly damp. You grunt in annoyance, swatting at Sakusa's hand hovering above you. He simply huffs and plops down beside you. 

He's already showered and changed into fresh clothes. You inwardly groan, knowing you'd have to get up soon and shower too if you want some cuddles (or more). And after quite a shitty day, you desperately wanted some hugs. To your bleary surprise, Sakusa gently pulls you by the arm so you can lie atop of him. 

“I’m still filthy,” you murmur, muscles already relaxing in his loose embrace.

“Hn,” Sakusa just grunts in reply. His hand begins to soothingly rub slow circles onto your back, and you can feel your eyes droop even further.

Minutes pass by until you finally muster the incredible will to push yourself up, but Sakusa just makes a disapproving noise and pulls you on top of him again. You gave him a bemused look.

“I’m gonna shower…?”

“It’s fine.”

“But–“

“Stay for a bit.”

You’re about to protest again, but something in Sakusa’s tone stops you. To anyone else he looks like his usual calm self, but you detect a hint of irritation and restlessness. You slowly lie back on top of him, breathing out a sigh of contentment when his arms wrap around your frame. His hand resumes the slow rubs on your back, while the other gently caresses your cheek.

“I don’t mind,” Sakusa mutters. 

“Hm?”

“You can just tell me when you want some…hugs or something.”

You don’t reply, biting the inside of your cheek. Touch-starved isn’t something you’d admit to being, but there were times it’s been difficult to hold back from running up to Kiyoomi and cling to him. Time spent with him had been very limited due to his practices and your work. You didn’t realize how much you miss him until you see him at the end of the day.

You wanted to respect his space as much as he respects yours, especially since he’s been particular about that even before you both agreed to enter the relationship. But it’s been a challenge. Seeing him come home after a long day, putting his shoes away at the foyer while you stand there wide-eyed thinking how much you want to lunge at him and pull him in the tightest hug. To hold his hand when you sit beside him on the couch watching some new series you couldn’t even focus on. To kiss him first thing in the morning, but stopping when you remember that you both still have morning breaths and your hair’s probably looking like a bird’s nest.

“Oi, you listening?” Sakusa’s voice brings you out from your reverie and you lazily nod, hiding your face in his chest. He remains unconvinced, tilting your face so you’d look at him. Your whine turns into a yelp of surprise when he flicks your forehead.

You open your mouth to retort but the sudden yank on your arm and his lips against yours effectively short circuits your brain. He pulls away after a moment, slightly smirking at how you’re left blinking and mouth moving figuring out what to say.

He lies back down, pulling you against him once again. Closing his eyes, he says, “Don’t overthink it. Just stay.” 

Lying on top of him once again, you finally give up fighting the day’s exhaustion and slowly surrender to sleep. Before slumber completely takes you, you hear his soft voice, “I really like being here with you, Y/N.”


	47. Restless (Miya Osamu x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The request: "Just something short where you keep on teasing samu until it turns to a fluff of cuddles and i love yous"
> 
> I switched this up with Osamu being the tease and cheekier fluff.

Osamu could almost swear you were a cat in a past life.

An amused smirk plays on Osamu’s lips as you stomp across the room to impulsively rearrange the bookshelf. He had just been sitting around, watching you pace around the house and restlessly fidgeting with the furniture and appliances. He’s waiting to see if you want attention or if you’d actually hiss in retaliation once he gives you some pampering.

He isn’t complaining though, far from it. In fact, he finds it pretty adorable and amusing. You’ve had this occasional mood swings where you basically demand pampering, and he could never say no to that. (Cue Atsumu’s yell of “Whipped!”) Also, you doing a surprising amount of chores (even his share) in your restless state is just a great bonus.

A low growl from you raises his eyebrows and he sees you furiously wiping off the accumulating dust on the books. Well, but then there were times you were totally averse to affection, disgustingly sneering at cheesy, romantic stuff. A punch (that he barely felt) was delivered to his shoulder when he snorted at you, commenting, “Yer such a tsundere sometimes.”

“Don’t,” you suddenly state, not even turning around to look at him. Osamu bites back a grin even though you couldn’t see him, but he can’t help the mischief and mirth in his voice.

“What?” Yeah, that ‘innocent’ voice is fooling no one.

“Don’t. Speak. I’m fine,” you grit out. “Nothing wrong.”

“Didn’t say anything was wrong. Why? Is something wrong?”

Your eyebrow twitches as you wonder if it’s valid to chuck the book in your hand at him. _He’d fucking dodge though. Stupid athletic reflexes._ You pout grumpily, shoving the book back in its place.

Finished with the bookshelf, you stand and walk away, head held high, deliberately not meeting Osamu’s teasing gaze. He just huffs out a soft chuckle, waiting what you’d do next. When you plop yourself on the other end of the couch, he struggled to school his face into a blank expression as you throw him a nasty glance.

Man, you were just too cute sometimes.

Osamu pretends to watch the television, absentmindedly changing the channels. You narrow your eyes clearly seeing he’s basically vibrating in anticipation. You don’t even know why you’re annoyed. It’s just you feel absolutely restless cooped up all week at home and the thought of going out is as beguiling as inviting a boisterous Atsumu for an evening of cooking. In short, horrible. Sorry, Atsumu, but you and the kitchen aren’t really meant to be together. (In his own flat, Atsumu violently sneezes and he turns up the heater a bit more.)

Now back to your Miya…you purse your lips when Osamu moves the bowl of chips from his lap to the sala table. He also shifts the pillow off his thighs. Crossing his arms, he throws you a side glance and an eyebrow raised. Yeah, real subtle Osamu.

Not like you’re any better. You begrudgingly scoot over to him, lying down on his lap. You fling your arm upwards to smack the smug look off his face but he catches your wrist and lovingly squeezes your hand before he ghost his lips over your knuckles. You huff, relaxing as you feel your restlessness slowly dissipate.

Osamu smiles, hand gently massaging your scalp. His grin widens when he hears you sigh happily. “Are you…purring?” he asks. You pause.

“…No.”

“Uh-huh.”

“I don’t purr.”

“Sure, ya don’t.”

“Cats purr. I don’t.”

“Ya sure about that?”

He suddenly flicks your nose and you jolt. His loud laugh turns into a yelp when you suddenly snap at his offending finger, your bite light but startling nonetheless.

“Ow– fuck! Alright!”

“Thought so. Now shut up and pamper me.”

He snorts but obliges. An hour or two passes by as comfortable silence settles over you two, your eyes drooping sleepily as you contentedly indulge in Osamu’s caresses. You roll over, nuzzling your face against his stomach; and his hand moves to rub gentle circles on your back. You’re just about to fall asleep when Osamu’s low voice reach your ears.

“If I rub yer belly, would that make ya purr?”

“…” You can’t see it but you can practically feel that annoying grin on his stupid, handsome face. “Try it and I’ll scratch you.”


	48. Atsumu Introducing You to Onigiri Miya (Miya Atsumu x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The request: "One order of Atsumu please! Just him introducing you to Onigiri Miya"

  * Atsumu and Osamu would rather die than show affection with each other, but no one is as proud and supportive of each other than they are. Their love language for each other is a fist to the face or a kick to the shin with some yelling and cursing mixed in.
  * Anyways, Atsumu introducing you to Onigiri Miya may seem like a small thing, but it’s a huge deal for him. Atsumu doesn’t just introduce anyone to his brother. He wouldn’t admit it but he wants Osamu’s approval, y‘know? He doesn’t want Osamu to see him fail in a relationship or meet someone that Atsumu knows he wouldn’t like.
  * Whether you know Atsumu’s brother is Osamu would kinda depends... Atsumu mentioned he has a brother, and Miya Osamu is popular himself as the owner of the growing Onigiri Miya. But Atsumu doesn’t really talk about him much. They no longer live together, and it’s not like they also see each other everyday. You’d find out easily enough if you do some simple googling, but maybe you just didn’t bother.
  * Atsumu would be a bit weird in asking you out to Onigiri Miya. He’d be slightly fidgeting, knee bouncing up and down, tone too casual when he asks, “Hey, you like onigiri? I know a good place.” If you already know about Osamu then you’d just have to play along or else Atsumu would vehemently deny it. “What?! No! I’m not talking about that scrub’s place. I just remembered there’s a new burger joint. Let’s go there.” (Atsumu wouldn’t even dare deflect with another onigiri place.)
  * When Atsumu finally brings you in Onigiri Miya, he’d quickly excuse himself to the bathroom (totally not because he’s nervous, yeah, just hide those sweaty palms, Atsumu). Osamu would then arrive, already knowing about you. He’d be politely introducing himself, guessing if you know about him.
  * If you know about him, Osamu would just smile, introducing himself. You’d be surprised at how similar yet also how different they are. Obviously their face and build, but also a similar mannerism, the same accents; but a different smile, the contrasting aura, a similar but also completely different calculating gaze, and so on.
  * If not, then Osamu would probably be a bit of a tease. Sitting across from you as you’re still look at the menu. He’d chuckle when you look up and gape at him. He’d still introduce to himself, but not before quipping at how surprised you are.
  * By the time Atsumu returns, you and Osamu would already be well into conversation (probably providing you one or two embarrassing moments of Atsumu). Atsumu tries to hide the relief but it's clearly obvious from the sagging of his shoulders and the way his facial muscles relaxes.
  * As much as Osamu would want to clown his brother, he's, well, still, Atsumu's brother. Bro code means Osamu would leave you guys alone, giving you a secluded table and some privacy. Most of your date is spent with just Atsumu, Osamu wouldn't even show up, only to serve food and at the end to make a quick chat before goodbyes.
  * Tease Atsumu how Osamu is so much nicer and doesn't spout lame jokes every other hour. Watch Atsumu pout and whine, but you can tell he's actually nervous about the what ifs – What if you like Osamu more? Would you like Osamu? Would Osamu like you? Reassure your blonde idiot with maybe a kiss on the cheek, hold his hand, and laugh as his face lights up like a happy puppy.
  * The first meeting with Osamu would be pretty uneventful. It's the gradual build-up with him that'd finally let you know if Osamu approves of you or not. One day as you're waiting for Atsumu in Onigiri Miya, Osamu would just put down a plate in front of you, lowly saying, "Thanks fer takin' care of the idiot. He really likes you. Haven't seen that dumbass care fer someone like this before."
  * Cue Atsumu arriving, immediately shouting, "Oi, 'Samu! Want some tuna onigiri!" Of course, Osamu whips around snarling, "What am I, yer servant? Yer ugly mug don't even pay fer the meals. I ought ta throw you out!" "Why the fuck would I pay? I'm yer brother! Oh– Hi, babe." "Yer payin' thrice the price!" "What?!"




	49. Take a Moment to Rest (HCs) (Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The request: "Tsumu samu HC pls. Date after theyve been stuck at work for weeks which lead u to not seeing each other. They wanna spoil u and at the same time wanna get spoiled. where do u go? what do u do?"

_You live in the same apartment with him; and yet you two barely see each other, much less talk to each other – for nearly a month already!_

* * *

**Miya Osamu**

  * Your work schedule has been crazy – working fourteen hours a day, already sleeping at your work table, and barely eating. Osamu, meanwhile, is just as busy, if not more, always out visiting the Onigiri Miya branches – teaching the staff, inspecting the quality of the work; or when he's at home, studying and preparing for new recipes. Even your weekends have been consumed by work, date nights being forgotten. You rarely even eat together anymore. The only time you are together is when you crash on the bed next to his exhausted, sleeping form.
  * Osamu gets short-tempered being away from you so long. He’s easily more irritated; and while he doesn’t have any outbursts (gotta be professional), he’s more tense and on edge. You’re not any better – curtly answering questions at work and even snapping at pushy comments.
  * One Friday night he comes home as you were just finishing some quick chores. Your eyes met, and the both of you can feel the exhaustion and the longing that’s been piled up for weeks. He wordlessly pulls you in a tight embrace. He grumbles an “I miss you,” and you just hugged him back even tighter.
  * You rush your work and clock out as soon as possible that night. He hastily did the rest of the chores. When you two get to bed, he just held you tight as you clung onto him. No words needed to be said. Plans can wait, for now you just both wanted to rest.
  * Sleeping in well into afternoon, you both wake up refreshed, relaxed at not needing to rush for anything. After a quick late lunch, Osamu takes you out on a roadtrip. There were really no plans. You just both wanted to be away from the crowds. Osamu as the driver and you as the self-assigned navigator, you look up any interesting places nearby.
  * The day was spent wandering and finding hole-in-the-walls restaurants, a quaint thrift shop, a calligraphy-slash-bookstore, even a small museum. Every time you get a snack, Osamu would lean down grabbing a bite into yours. You'd complain but you can't help but smile every time. He loves it when you wipe the corner of his mouth from crumbs, always kissing you on the cheek afterwards.
  * By sunset, you two are walking down an isolated street, hand in hand. Your thumb absentmindedly caressing his knuckles. Osamu just watches you fondly, silently admiring how the glow of the sunset hits your face. He'd just grin sheepishly as you cackle when he almost trips, not noticing a small step in the sidewalk.
  * Once home again, you and Osamu spend the rest of the night cuddled up on the bed. With him, lying on top of you, listening to your heartbeat as he closes his eyes enjoying your fingers running through his hair. Tracing his nose, cheeks, and jawline, you're smiling to yourself admiring Osamu's sleeping face. Well...'sleeping' face as you found out when he suddenly snaps to bite at your finger. His cackling turns into a yelp when you shove him off the bed.



* * *

**Miya Atsumu**

  * Atsumu's training and practices have nearly doubled as the season open draws near. His strict schedule doesn't match yours, meaning by the time you're still working he's already asleep. And when he wakes up to leave, you're either still working or already passed out in front of your laptop. Your work demands more time than ever, forcing you to work insane hours. Exhaustion and work takes over both of your lives. Date nights no longer happen. The only time you're in the same room is when he's resting near your workspace providing you silent company as you work.
  * Atsumu gets more tense with each passing day and it's starting to show during practice. Workout, meditation, whatever he tries doesn't seem to get rid of the knots in his forms. Atsumu would only realize that it's fatigue when Hinata finally points out that maybe he should take a day or two off. "Hah? Shoyo-kun, you? Telling me to take a day off?"
  * He arrives home early that day, finally taking his teammates' advice. He'd come home to see you scowling at your laptop. When you look up at him, meeting his tired gaze, you realize how much you miss him. Fuck it– you're always working, work can wait for once.
  * Slouching over you, Atsumu embraces you from behind. Quickly bringing up your calendar, you throw him a questioning look, and his smile lets you know he gets what you're asking. He points to a couple of days and he just smiles even more listening when you promptly tell your co-workers that you're taking a few days off next week.
  * That night, you guys did the chores together, relishing each other's company. Some idle chatter and catching up, but it's mostly just companionable silence. Atsumu would lace his free hand with yours as he wipes the kitchen counter. Splashing his face with soap and laughing as he cringes and pinches your cheek with soap-covered hands.
  * During your days off, you both ultimately decided to just stay in and rest. Ordering your favorite food, cuddling on the couch to binge-watch some movies, randomly slow-dancing in the kitchen at two in the morning.
  * It's incredible how you're both touch-starved for each other, only spending a few minutes away from each other. Atsumu keeps hugging you – waddling as he holds you when you walk around, arms encircling your waist as you wash the dishes, burying his face in your hair as he tackles you on the couch. Not that you're any better – tracing patterns on his hands, smushing his cheeks when he peppers your face with kisses, burying your hands in his golden hair every time he lies on top of you.
  * You take Atsumu to the rooftop to watch the sunrise. He huddles behind you, still a bit sleepy, making sure you're not cold from the wind. You don't notice his soft gaze on your face, breath hitching how the sunlight hits your face. He just grins sheepishly when you look at him and laugh at how his bedhair is an utter mess. He ruffles your hair in revenge, laughing at your indignant squawk, but you can't help your own grin.




	50. Meal for the Heart (HCs) (Miya Osamu, Hirugami Sachiro)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The request: "👉👈 🥲 bb can I please request Hirugami and Samu headcanons of their s/o forgetting to eat meals and sometimes skipping because...(samu will probably roast me if he finds out...hahha and hirugami...)"

**Miya Osamu**

  * Osamu noticed when he’s home during the weekend and noticed there were still too many leftovers. The food was basically untouched. _Did you order someplace else? No, there were no takeout boxes in the trash this week. Did you not like the food then? Nah, these were your faves. Were you feeling unwell?_
  * There’s a twist of worry in his gut. He’d be discreetly observing you during the weekend, frowning when he sees you cooped up working. He tried asking you to join him for lunch, but you barely heard him over your work, claiming you’re still full. He doesn’t push, but he isn’t happy about it.
  * It’s 4 PM and you still haven’t even eaten the whole day. You barely kept hydrated too, only drinking a glass or two along with your coffee. Yeah, he was counting.
  * When he found you sighing tiredly at your work, rubbing your eyes and stretching, Osamu decided you’ve had enough. You’d yelp in surprise when you see him watching you from the doorway, casually leaning against the frame with arms crossed, a disapproving look on his face.
  * He doesn’t even have to say anything, because you’re already running through your head what you did wrong. The shift of your expression to guilt just displeases him further. You’re about to say something but he just promptly throws you over his shoulder, ignoring your startled cry.
  * You’ll be quietly sitting by the dining table, watching him prepare your meal, indiscreetly ogling his form. When he puts down the food in front of you, you’re innocently looking up at him; but he just roll his eyes and playfully ruffles your hair. You laugh, picking up your utensils and beginning to eat. Osamu just sits across you and watches you eat, a content smile on his face.
  * You’d insist on doing the dishes even if you’re already tired. Osamu would stand behind you, arms around your waist. Talking about your days – how the restaurants are doing, what projects you’re working on, chores to do, etc.
  * He’d kiss you on the cheek then rest his chin on your head, gently reminding you, “Hey, I know yer busy but remember to eat, yeah? Ya gotta keep up yer strength, okay?” He probably rambles a bit about how he’d even message you daily, what food he’ll cook for you, the vitamins you also need to take, etc. – but bear with it, Osamu’s just really worried for you. He doesn’t want to see you tired or sick, and the best way he can think of to help you is cook the best he can for you.



* * *

**Hirugami Sachiro**

  * You split up chores with Hirugami, so he found it strange that on his night, he didn’t have any dishes to wash. _You’ve been home all day, so why weren’t there any dishes? Did you order food?_ Checking the trash – nope, it’s empty. He was about to ask if you’ve eaten all day when he sees you engrossed in your work. Hirugami sighs, already knowing you haven’t stood up the whole day to even eat.
  * Hirugami doesn’t bother you, going straight back to the kitchen to reheat and prepare an early dinner. He’s frowning as he does so, his fatigue replaced with worry for you. This wasn’t the first time it’s happened that he caught you skipping meals because of work, but he’ll never get used to it. He refuses to get used to it. Even if you sheepishly laughed it off before, casually waving it off as something not serious.
  * You haven’t even noticed that he’s already home, so when you took a bathroom break, you nearly screamed in fright when you saw him in the kitchen. Greeting him with a quick kiss and hug, you’re about to walk back to your work but he blocks your path. You roll your eyes, thinking he’s being a tease but you see that he’s serious, shepherding you to sit by the table.
  * He doesn’t even let you help him set the table, just patting you on the head as he gets the utensils. It’s an early dinner, but it’s been a while since you both shared a meal. He’d sit beside you instead of across from you, waiting expectantly as you take a spoonful of rice. He’d be keeping a discreet eye on you as you eat, slowly feeling relieved as he sees you enjoying your meal.
  * When you’re done eating, sitting back with a full stomach, Hirugami reaches out to hold your hand, his thumb gently caressing your knuckles. He doesn’t meet your curious gaze, but there’s a hint of worry etched in his features. Your eyes would widen, realizing while guilt seeps into you.
  * You’re still thinking of what to say and perhaps apologize but Hirugami leans in to kiss you on your temple. “I’ll always take care of you, okay?” You nod. “But…but please take care of yourself for me too?”
  * Hirugami refuses to let you do the dishes, suddenly carrying you bridal style to the couch. You remember that you still have work to do but his wordless pout and pleading puppy eyes makes you roll your eyes. You settle on top of him, relaxing in his embrace. Work can wait. For now, you settle for being grateful for your loving boyfriend.
  * Discussing your days, work, and more as you both cuddle up on the couch. Hirugami’s voice drifts off and you find him, softly snoring, arm still around your waist. Gently poking his cheek, you hold in a laugh as makes a low sound between a snort and snore. Kissing him on the temple you softly whisper your thanks and an “I love you, Sachiro.”




	51. Idiots in Love (HCs) (Miya Atsumu, Hanamaki Takahiro, Akinori Konoha)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The request: "might be a weird request... but can you do an HC "stupid things they do to cheer you up" with makki, konoha, tsumu? im just... a sucker for dorks /hides face"

**Miya Atsumu**

  * (Ok, let me get Atsumu out of the way lmao.) Atsumu already clowns himself daily whether on purpose or not, so it’s no surprise he’d just up the ante when he notices you’re feeling down. Though, it’s not like he means to do stupid shit, ya know? It’s just…the universe likes clowning him. Though Osamu would just say, “Ain’t the universe’s fault when yer already stupid.”
  * His first idea was to buy you flowers. I mean, that’s an effective but simple, romantic gesture right? Only this fucker didn’t read the instructions for online ordering, just quickly tapping the “Next” buttons, didn’t even check the address. Obviously, the flowers were delivered to the wrong place – aka your neighbor’s. But it gets worse. Atsumu apparently ordered sympathy flowers, complete with the stand and the sash saying “Rest in Peace. I miss your angelic smile.”
  * When you saw Atsumu crawling on the ground outside, climbing back from the neighbor’s fence, you just stared. When he saw you (after successfully throwing the damn arrangement in the dumpster), he tried to play it all suave, leaning on the wall and smirking. “Hey babe~ Welcome home~” As if the idiot wasn’t covered in dirt and sweat, a few white petals stuck to his hair, and his pants with a tear when the neighbor’s dog found him. You decided you didn’t want to know and just walked inside the house.
  * So Operation: Buy You Flowers was a failure. Atsumu then decided why not go to an amusement park? It’s been a while since you two went out, and everyone has fun at amusement parks, right? Right? So he drags you there one weekend, excitedly pointing at the rides. He was too busy looking at you that he walked straight into a huge, ass sign. (Ironically it was a sign saying, “Please always keep a watchful eye on your belongings.”) It wasn’t a tok, “Oops, I hit the sign haha.” No, no, Atsumu basically slammed his face so hard on the sign with a loud SLAM, you were amazed he didn’t dent it.
  * Took you to the haunted house, because why not? Got startled so bad by one of the ghost extras who wasn’t even doing anything. The poor guy was just checking where his assigned location should be. Both Atsumu and the guy screamed at each other, startling you into a shout too. By reflex, Atsumu tried to keep distance from the actor but he ended up whirling around and slamming his head on the low ceiling beam. You panicked when he went down, spread-eagled on the floor. After the whole fiasco (a lot of embarrassing apologies to and from the staff), you worriedly drag him home despite his protests. Wise decision, seeing as the universe is determined to give him a concussion that day.
  * Atsumu brainstorms again at Onigiri Miya, bemoaning how he couldn’t cheer you up. He’s happily munching on his tuna onigiri when inspiration struck him. He points a finger to an unimpressed Osamu, proclaiming his newfound wisdom, “Food! Food makes people happy right? It makes me happy! And yer always happy when yer stuffin’ yer face!” Osamu’s about to whack his brother with a wok, when Atsumu yells, “Teach me how to cook! I wanna make Y/N’s favorite food! That’d make her happy!”
  * There was a pause as Osamu just stares back at Atsumu’s determined face. Then Osamu says to Suna who’s been silently watching, “Suna. Ya got yer phone right?” The phone is immediately whipped out, ready to record. That night, you’re surprised with Atsumu serving dinner with your favorite food. Even more surprising was…it tasted pretty good. “Did Osamu cook this?” and you’re just responded with Atsumu’s affronted, “Oi! I can cook too! The better cook even!”
  * You got a video message from Suna as you’re preparing for bed (while Atsumu is still in the bathroom). Playing it, you’re faced with Atsumu’s strained smile and pained eyes. You had to cover your mouth so Atsumu wouldn’t hear you laughing. The video plays with Atsumu saying, “I, Miya Atsumu, is blessed to have the…the…b-better twin, Miya Osamu, as my brother. He…is…great…the best cook ever…also, he’s…waymorehandsomethanme.” You’re choking on your air as you try not to cackle, though it’s hard when you can clearly hear Suna and Osamu’s laughter in the video (which is shaky as fuck now) as Atsumu shouts, “I said it ya fuckwits! Now teach me how t’cook!”
  * You get a message from Suna, “He’s so whipped.” And then another ding and you see Osamu’s message, “He did actually help a lot in the cooking. Don’t tell him or I’ll never give you guys food again.” You shut your phone off when Atsumu emerges from the bathroom, settling beside you on the bed. “What?” he asks, seeing how you’re trying hard not to smile. “You’re an idiot, you know?” Of course he protests, “What! What did I do this time?”
  * Atsumu just smiles when you hug him burying your face in his chest. “Ya love this idiot though.” His grin just stretches further when he hears your muffled reply, “Yup, I love this idiot so much, wouldn’t trade him for the world.”



* * *

**Hanamki Takahiro**

  * Sweet, sweet Hanamaki who would feel his heart clench when you’re upset. He gets lowkey insecure with himself, but every time he notices that you’re sad, he gets determined to give you the entire world. Maybe that’s an exaggeration considering he’s a bit broke right now, but that doesn’t mean he can’t try.
  * He spent two hours in an arts and crafts store buying scrapbook materials, and another six hours doing photoshop and printing. This sentimental fucker printed photos of you two and made a scrapbook with all the exaggerated, cringey highlighters and hearts going, “Mr. and Mrs. Hanamaki”. It gets better (or worse, but really it’s better) – 5% of the embellishments are heart stickers, 5% were made of glitters, and the remaining 90% were memes. You better believe this guy printed at least three packs worth of sticker paper with just memes and meme reactions. If it wasn’t so ridiculous, you’d be so impressed how he made the GIF memes into small flipbooks with post-its.
  * Made a whole ceremony of handing you the scrapbook. Initially you thought it was something serious like a family heirloom or something. He had it presented in an ornate box and covered in cloth. When you removed the cloth and saw the cover of embossed calligraphy saying “Takahiro x Y/N”, you didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. You just sort of froze, slowly opening the scrapbook. Hanamaki was just smirking, watching you all the time. “I know, I know. I’m the best boyfriend ever.” Well, your heart never felt fuller but also at the same time there’s the strange itch to chuck the album at his head.
  * Hanamaki tried to get that stuffed toy prize from a restaurant’s spicy ramen challenge. Keyword: tried. Halfway through the second bowl, he thought he was dying and had to give up. The owner found out he’s trying to get it for you, his girlfriend, so he got a stuffed keychain as a consolation prize. Hanamaki hasn’t given it to you yet, because he feels like puking every time he sees it. Maybe when his asshole no longer feels like it’s on fire…
  * You arrived home to a dark apartment with rose petals on the flower leading you to the dining area. Cue Hanamaki entering the room in a suit, handing you a single rose with an exaggerated flourish. Being such a gentleman, he pulls up the chair for you to sit. You just raise your eyebrow at the candles and wine glass. You’re even more impressed at the orderly and spotless kitchen.
  * He serves dinner in a fancy plate with a cloche (the dome cover). When Hanamaki lifts it with the suspense of a psychological thriller…it’s your favorite burger meal combo from your usual fastfood hangout. You snort and he just grins.
  * Hanamaki definitely enjoys brainstorming surprises for you. He has a group chat with the Seijoh guys where they casually throw around ideas. You know about their group chat (not the contents though), and you’re half-exasperated half-amused that your boyfriend’s friends are a bunch of dorks. It’s pretty much just Matsukawa and Oikawa suggesting ideas. Iwaizumi ends up being the logical and logistics guy. Everyone could practically hear his stern, tired voice when he types, “No, you can’t train a hundred doves to spell ‘I love you.’” Where the fuck are you getting doves, anyways?” Matsukawa chimes in, “How about smoke signals then?” Oikawa’s message quickly follows, “Just rent a helicopter then have a giant ‘I love you’ spelled out on the ground.”
  * It’s probably his most favorite thing to see – you struggling not to let out the widest grin whenever he surprises you. There’s just something about you trying to hide your amusement, trying to hide how much he makes you soft and happy, that just feels incredibly right.
  * Whatever it would take for you to smile, Hanamaki would do it. Doesn’t care how outrageous or weird it would be, or if he’d be embarrassing himself in public. This guy would do it. But he doesn’t really have to. Just being with Hanamaki automatically brightens up your day. One time, you had a really horrible day to the point you’re just ready to break down and cry. When Hanamaki rounded the corner to fetch you from your work, he accidentally smacked his face in the glass window. (To be fair, it was recently cleaned. He wasn’t even the first victim of it. The janitorial staff probably kept a count.) He was empty-handed – had no new surprises, he just wanted to see you – and you bursted into tears (cue him panicking). You had to stutter out how you’re just so happy to see him, and he kissed you right then and there. Your co-workers tease you (and envy you) to this day how you’ve got a sweet boyfriend.



* * *

**Akinori Konoha**

  * Konoha’s a busy guy; but once he notices you’re having a rough week or that something upsets you, he’d put a hold on everything because all his focus and attention would be on you. Oh? He has an important meeting? Guess that’d be moved then. (Seriously, his co-workers can’t comprehend how he manages his time between all the work and even with pushing back a meeting, the clients still love him.)
  * For the rest of the week, he’d come home earlier bringing home takeout from your favorite places. You’d be confused. “Konoha? Don’t you have overtime tonight?” But he’d just shrug it off, cuddling with you on the couch after dinner as you watch the television. He won’t even be watching properly, fondly glancing at you as he strokes your hair when you lie on his lap. When you’ve already fallen asleep, he’d carry you to bed. And then…work. Because he’s apparently still on the clock and only begged his boss to let him work from home. He flinches seeing dozens of emails that flooded his inbox.
  * Begged Yukie, Kaori, and Akaashi (“Why am I here?”) for advice in what gift to get you. It went from food (courtesy of Yukie, of course) to books (Akaashi) to clothing to jewelry until the girls finally sighed and jokingly said, “How about some ‘toys’ to spice up your life?” It was a joke but Konoha ended up browsing sites that night.
  * Once was on the way home with _the_ small gift for you (ahem, ahem), but a fucking owl swooped in and stole the package. “What the fuck–” he yelled as he got hit by a wing. Spent the next thirty minutes running to chase the winged beast. It dropped the box in a tree (thankfully still sealed and protected), and he was about to climb it when he hears a loud, “Hey! Hey! Hey!” Cue Bokuto out on a run, barreling toward him into a bone-crushing hug. The irony wasn’t lost on Konoha.
  * Wanted to get that rare, special homemade confectionery for you but it’s only sold in one store. Made by one person. So it’s pretty pricey. And it’s way out of the city. Almost out the damn prefecture. Does that stop him? Hell nah, cue Konoha taking a late train after work. He fell asleep on the train and found he was the only passenger left and he overshot by three stops. Walked all the way to the store to be greeted with a closed sign. (Konoha, it’s the middle of the night. Of course, they’d be closed already.) He was so tired, he sat by the store for a few moments sighing sadly when the owner found him there. Got dragged in for a drink then got the confectionery with a huge discount. “No worries, I’m just helping an idiot in love,” the owner fondly told him.
  * Surprised you with flowers at home. At least a dozen bouquets and vases all around your apartment. It triggered his allergies. So you spent the night running and rounding all the flowers up to put them outside as you fuss over a sneezing Konoha. “I-I’m, ah– fine, babe– a-a–AHCHOO!”
  * Fell asleep in front of his laptop, and when you were about to cover him with a blanket, you glimpse the screen showing search results for ‘romantic date ideas’. You had to clench your fist to your mouth to squash the loud “Awwww” you were about to let out. You finally realized how come Konoha seems to be spoiling you recently (well, more than usual). You just didn’t get why he was doing all this. Confessing on breakfast on finding out what he was researching, giggling at how he turned different shades of red, you asked him what’s up, and he said he noticed you were acting pretty sad. You had to punch the wall to resist another “Awwww”. Konoha snorts at your tsundere tendencies.
  * Wanting to return his gestures, you secretly learned (through the power of internet) how to give a massage. Best surprise ever for Konoha, almost crying at how he melts under your touch. Proclaimed that he’ll never take a massage outside again because they could never compare to your hands. You on a shirtless Konoha were bound to lead to a heated makeout session, but before it could get any further he lets out a loud snore. Not knowing whether to laugh or cry, you just sigh, but there’s a smile on your face as you snuggle up to him for the night.




	52. Will You -Marry- Date Me? (HCs)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The request: "hi! i'm in love with your writing, you're like my emotional support blog dksjdl ANYWAY i was wondering if you could bless us with some wedding hcs for samu and tsumu separately- not their wedding, but like if they are attending a mutual friends wedding together and were just vibin lol. i'm going to a wedding soon and im gonna be one of the only people there without a plus one so thats :D for me! sfw or nsfw, whatever ur feeling! feel free to ignore if you dont wanna do it haha, have a great day!"

**(Original Title: Will You ~~Marry~~ Date Me? (HCs)** ****

**Miya Osamu**

  * You and Osamu were still silently toeing the line of “Do you like _like_ me?” “Are we together?” “Damn, we’re in denial.” So when he asked you to be his plus one to a friend’s big wedding, you were confused. “Huh? You aren’t going with Atsumu?” He just gives you a look. “Why’d I wanna go with that shithead?” You raise an eyebrow and he sighs, “That pisshair’s got some volleyball camp.” You shrug, easily agreeing to go with him and he’s wondering why he felt relieved. “Okay, but you owe me a week’s worth of food. Don’t give me the look! Buying an outfit is expensive.”
  * Cue the weekend of the wedding, you guys were staying overnight at a nearby hotel before the actual wedding day (already paid courtesy by the wedding couple). The problem was there’s only one room…with one bed. You both shrug awkwardly. You both guess it sort of makes sense that the plus one is assumed to be…close to the attendee’s? Or there’s been some sort of mix up. Oh well, it’s late and you’re both too tired to go through the hassle of talking with the concierge.
  * “Well, not like we haven’t shared a bed before?” Osamu shrugs, pointing out all the times you stayed over at his place. You huff, “I don’t think me on your couch as you slept on the floor with a hangover counts, but whatever.” You’re already organizing your luggage, even wrenching Osamu’s out of his own grasp. “You’d wrinkle your suit, Osamu.” He just snorts amusedly watching you hang both of your clothes in the closet – something about you two sharing a closet… he clears his throat and distracts himself by taking out the snacks.
  * It was comfortable just lounging around sitting side by side until you both fell asleep. Probably too comfortable considering you two woke up snuggling – Osamu holding you in his arms as you snuggle facing him. It didn’t help that you both woke up at the same time, eyes widening as you both realize the situation. Sitting up immediately as if Osamu’s arms were on fire. There’s awkward laughter as you both try to diffuse it with distraction. You chuckling with, “Ha, I, er, dibs on the shower.” And him coughing up, “Yeah, I’ll…check fer breakfast.”
  * You two would admit how domestic it was when you were preparing for the wedding if you two weren’t chest deep in denial. Osamu casually going in the bathroom to brush his teeth as you enjoy your bubble bath in the bathtub (he doesn’t see anything). He snorts seeing your blissed out face, “Enjoying yourself too much?” You just weakly swat water at him, “Shut up. It’s not everyday I get to relax in a bathtub.”
  * Osamu zipping up your dress, relieved that you didn’t notice how his hands fumbled, and that you’re turning away from his flustered face. Locking the necklace around your delicate neck, and all he can’t think of was how soft your skin is. _Holy fuck, you look gorgeous._ Helping him with his tie and put his suit jacket on, swallowing nervously at how it fits him so well. _Does he always looked this handsome?_ Tilting his chin to face you when you fix his hair and you fervently hoped you looked calm when your eyes met.
  * The actual wedding ceremony was uneventful – Osamu and you silently watching and appreciating the occasion. He introduces you to his friends and chats a bit, but you two stayed stuck at the hip. To everyone else, they thought you were his girlfriend especially with how he’d hover around you – opening doors, pulling chairs for you, making sure no one bumps into you, etc.
  * You two gossip about the wedding details. You’re gushing about the bride and the wedding dress, “Wow, that looks stunning.” Then Osamu chimes in, “Yeah, but that’s not really yer style is it?” “Hmm…yeah, what do you think about more lace?” “On you? …Definitely.”
  * Osamu, of course, notices the food. “Okay, but if this is my wedding, I’d have more rice dishes.” You snort softly, whispering, “You always eat rice. Besides, nice to have some variety.” He pouts, “Okay, but if it’s ou– _your_ own wedding, ya’d still prefer yer favorite food right?” “Hmm…point.”
  * You nudge him with your elbow as you observe the program of the reception. “Hey, would you want a big wedding like this?” He hums in thought. “I’d like all my friends there, ideally. But maybe…more lowkey than this?” He glances at you, silently asking for your thoughts. “Mm…same, I guess. Grand or not, doesn’t really matter if you’re vowing to forever be with the one you love, right?” “Damn, who knew ya could be so romantic.” “Shut the fuck up.”
  * On the drive back home (to your respective apartments, Osamu will drop you off), you guys were unusually quiet, both deep in thought. Half an hour away from your house, Osamu loudly clears his throat and you glance at him. “So, wanna get married someday?” You bite the inside of your cheek, trying to keep your voice monotonous, “Were you waiting until I’m nearly home so it wouldn’t be awkward if I said otherwise?” “…Maybe.” “I think we’d have to do some dating first, ‘Samu.” “Oho? So ya wanted to get married _to me?_ I always knew ya had the hots for me, Y/N. _” “_ Shut up before I change my mind. Turn the car around, I’m staying over tonight.”



* * *

**Miya Atsumu**

  * You and Atsumu were in the stage of “I don’t think they like me _that_ way.” “What are these mixed signals?!” “Bitch, ain’t no way I’m confessing first.” So when Atsumu was bemoaning his lack of date for a friend’s upcoming wedding, you just pointedly ignore him. Until he drops beside you, looks you in the eye, and loudly whines, “Gee…if only someone – maybe a dear friend – would keep me company at my friend’s wedding.” You stare right back at him, dialing Osamu’s number right in his face. When Osamu picks up, his clear voice cuts before you could even say a hello, “No. I’m busy. I ain’t goin’ with that shithead to that wedding.” The call cuts off and Atsumu only smirks at you. You grumble, “Fine.”
  * There was just the usual bickering on the way to the hotel for the weekend, but you’re both trying so hard not to seem to eager. A weekend getaway with each other? It’s like the sign you’re both waiting for, but will you two actually do something about it?
  * The universe is definitely putting out all the stops, you both think, when there’s only one hotel room and one bed for the both of you. Your initial reaction was disdain, “You better not be a pig, Atsumu.” But inside you were nervous. Atsumu would tease you for it if he wasn’t sweating bullets too. _Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit. Calm down!_ (Atsumu visualizes Kita’s disappointed face and his twin’s disgusted look, and he immediately felt serene.)
  * Atsumu, being the little shit he is, lied across the bed all seductively (you hate it), patting the space beside him. “Don’t be shy, Y/N. I won’t bite.” You promptly got on the bed then yanked the comforter underneath him. He squawks as he falls off the bed.
  * Actually felt guilty that there’s only one bed, so he offered to sleep on the armchair or on the floor. You counter his offer, worried that he won’t get any sleep. It’s futile to deny that you hadn’t dreamed of sharing a bed with him; but still, “Atsumu, I trust you enough to share a bed with you. Now fucking come here and sleep so I wouldn’t have to deal tomorrow how you’re sore and tired from sleeping on the floor.”
  * Ended up cuddling you in his sleep. You stirred awake from the sunlight, only to find Atsumu’s arms around you, spooning you. You freeze, not knowing what to do. You can feel his warm, even breaths on your neck. You were just about to gently pry his arm off when he started stirring. Quickly closing your eyes and evening your breath, you pretend to be asleep. Atsumu wakes up to see you in his arms, and he jolts wide awake but catches himself in time not to shake you awake. You can feel how he froze and he’s tense behind you.
  * With a bit of wriggling and you inconspicuously rolling over, he manages to pry himself away from you. Atsumu stares down at your ‘sleeping’ form, heart hammering in your chest. You’re just about to pretend to wake up, when you feel a gentle hand caress your cheek and brush away your hair. So gentle that you could swear you imagined it, had you not heard the breathy, “Fuck,” that followed afterwards.
  * Atsumu might be a little shit, but he’s a respectful shit. He gives you a wide berth when you’re preparing for the wedding, keeping to himself, not daring to even pass by the bathroom and risk a peek at you. He’d definitely whine though, “Oiiii~ Y/N! Hurry up, stop hogging the bathroom!” Unfortunately (or fortunately), he went out to grab a snack and when he came back you were there clad in just a towel. “Y/N!” “Atsumu!” Turned around so fast, he slammed his face on the door. Doesn’t know if he’s red from the embarrassment or his…less than pure thoughts, when you worriedly cup his face checking if he has a bump on the head. “You’ve seen me in a bikini, you idiot!” “Yeah, totally. Bikini. I’ve seen naked girls too. Like totally naked.” “…”
  * Was grateful that you didn’t ask him to zip you up or anything. He couldn’t even meet your eye when you fix his tie. You tilt his head towards you to fix his hair, and you almost laughed at his red face. Trying to calm him down, you pinch his cheek, shyly admitting, “You look really good, Atsumu.” Expecting a sarcastic reply, your breath hitches when he just said, “Ya look gorgeous too.” You forcibly clear your throat, looking away and grabbing him by the arm. “Let’s go, we’ll be late.” Only when he noticed you nervously fidget did that cocky smirk comes back on his face.
  * During the wedding ceremony, Atsumu kept sneaking glances at you, denying how he’s imagining it’s you walking down the altar. His gaze is so soft when you utter a soft, “Oh!” when the bride passes you by. You whisper to him, “She looks so beautiful.” Not realizing he whispered back, “You’d look breathtaking in a wedding dress.” You turn towards him, wondering if you heard right, but Atsumu’s already greeting a friend he saw.
  * When he introduces you to some friends, they assumed you were his girlfriend. “Oh? Atsumu’s girlfriend? It’s nice to meet you.” You only smile politely, wondering why Atsumu doesn’t correct them, but you find yourself not wanting to refute it too. Waiting for the reception to begin, both of you were loitering in a gazebo, enjoying a short break from socializing. Atsumu cheekily nudges you for attention and whispers, “Wanna get married someday?” “I don’t know. You know any guys I’d want to get married to?” He frowns, thinking he fucked up. But you lean towards him, whispering, “Shut up and kiss me before I change my mind, Atsumu.” “I don’t know, I feel like I should do the whole courting first? Hey, what do you want for our first date? I wa–“ You pull him by the tie, smiling in spite of yourself when you feel him smile against your lips.




	53. Touch HCs 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2: Hinata Shoyo

** Hinata Shoyo **

  * Hinata’s a very perceptive guy, knowing what’s your boundaries and respecting your space. You’d be surprised how he’s instantly there giving you affection and comfort, when you haven’t even thought of asking for it.
  * He doesn’t really show PDA, preferring to keep those moments in private; but he’ll always be near you in public ready to provide support and security. He enjoys being near you. Even when you’re not physically touching, there’s a tingle running down his spine when you stand near him. He laughs to himself when he assumed your body heat made him comfortably warm, when really, anything about you makes him feel warm and home.
  * Your arms would constantly brush. Sometimes you’d think he’s too close, but when you look into his eyes and see how bright his smile is, you just want to get even closer to him. When you thought you’ve lost him in the crowded mall, a gentle touch on your back and a “Hey, I’m here.” instantly comforts you.
  * Hinata likes to hold your hands during movies. Age had given him confidence from the shy, flustered high school boy he once was. But there’s still something about holding your hand in a dark theater or in the comfort of your own home that makes him feel how intimate the moment is. It’s his silent way of saying, _“I love these moments with you.”_
  * Movie nights with Hinata are the best. He’d always want you on his lap, cuddling and holding your hand. Or he’d hold the chips for you, playfully feeding them to you. When he holds the bowl of popcorn, then it’s your turn to feed him, laughing at how he sometimes misses and the popped kernel falls in his shirt.
  * During the cold days, he’s always ready to wrap an arm around you, sheltering you from the wind. Your health and safety is a priority for him. He’d pull you to the side street, making sure you wear your jacket properly and you have your gloves on. You’d take the time to watch his hands, zipping your jacket up and fixing your beanie; and his handsome face, all serious and concerned, muttering about how you got to take care of yourself.
  * Hinata’s not a jealous man, but there are times his pangs of insecurity get the better of him. You’d know because he’d be linking your hands together, then you’d squeeze his hand assuring him that he’s the only one for you. _“It’s you. Always have been, always will be.”_
  * When he’s tired from practice, you’d pull him in your lap as he slumps over you with his head resting on your shoulders. Running your hands through his hair as he sighs deeply, letting out the exhaustion soaked in his bones. Humming a soft tune until he falls asleep and then waking up still in your embrace.
  * Hinata would take his time teaching you on how to handle anything correctly. When he’s teaching or helping you with something around the house – how to fix an open wire, prying a tough nail with a claw hammer, assembling a new shelf – he’d always do it while being behind you, trapping you in his arms as his hands cover yours and direct them correctly.
  * He’d also be curious on how you do things, asking you to teach him. He enjoys how your smaller hands would direct his. How your slimmer fingers looks so delicate against his. His ‘lesson’ would end up with him gazing at your entwined hands with something akin to wonder. But you always indulge him and his questions, not minding how he’d be distracted usually.
  * It’s funny how Hinata’s only clingy on the couch. “It’s my cuddle zone,” he replies when you point it out to him. There’s always the bed but he claims he’d fall asleep, “With the couch I get to cuddle you while I stay wide awake.” It’s true, even when you nap, Hinata would just enjoy holding you in his arms as he reads a book or lovingly gaze at your sleeping face.
  * Before you both fall asleep, Hinata would take a moment to softly trace your face with his fingers. _“Precious.”_ It’s moments like these that you feel like you’re the only two people in the world.




End file.
